


Looking at the red-tinted world...

by koolkpopfrog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actual Phantom Thieves (Persona 5), Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolkpopfrog/pseuds/koolkpopfrog
Summary: It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he fell hard for Doyoung.It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he lost a friend.It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he truly knew what pain felt like.It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he learnt that the world is a cruel and unforgiving reality.Or: Jaehyun followed Doyoung into the Metaverse looking for answers
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 9
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Looking at the red-tinted world...

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fic!
> 
> First time entering a ficfest too... I'm so nervous...
> 
> I actually had a lot of fun writing this.  
> Trying to fit it into Persona 5 world was a bit tricky (I've played the game ^.^) and game dynamics don't exactly work in a writing sense...  
> Um... minor violence, magic, personas, metaverse and an itsy bitsy bit of underage drinking  
> Also I'm not that good at writing battle scenes... give me a romance any day!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing Beta, who had to go through my terrible grammar and punctuation

It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he fell hard for Doyoung.

It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer that he lost a friend.

It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he truly knew what pain felt like.

It was Jaehyun’s eighteenth summer when he learnt that the world is a cruel and unforgiving reality.

Jaehyun was returning home from the public library when he saw a familiar face. He watched as Doyoung and a couple of their friends, Taeyong and Jungwoo, left the arcade, their faces somewhat sombre. Not the kind of expression one should have when visiting the arcade with friends.

Doyoung must have felt Jaehyun’s eyes on him because he looked up, catching Jaehyun’s stare. He gave him a sad, almost apologetic smile before leaving the area with their friends. Jaehyun frowned in confusion, they were close, being in the same friend group and all. They had shown interest in each other and had been on a couple of dates, Doyoung said he enjoyed their time together. But Doyoung’s crestfallen expression just now, caused a tear of worry in Jaehyun’s heart.

He brushed it off before his mind could become filled with negative thoughts. He turned away and made his way home. He’ll just ask Doyoung tomorrow, at school.

Jaehyun didn’t know that ‘tomorrow’ his life would never be the same again.

_**Jaehyun's apartment...** _

He stretched as he sat up in bed, his morning alarm had just gone off and he was drowsy as he unlocked his phone. He had a new message from Yuta saying he wasn’t going to be at school today. He shrugged it off, it was nothing new lately. His friend had been blowing off school a lot recently, Jaehyun didn’t want to pry but he was starting to worry, though recently the friendship was beginning to strain.

He simply replied with an ‘okay’ and went to go take a shower and get ready for school.

**_At school…_ **

He noticed Doyoung immediately, his hair catching the sun and showing his blue streaks, hidden in his black hair, as the older boy waited out the front of the school for his friends. However, when Doyoung saw Jaehyun walking up to him, he frowned. The worry that Jaehyun felt the previous night was back. “Doyoung, is-?”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, Jaehyun” the older said bluntly. Jaehyun now frowned, the worry tearing over his heart even more.

“Did I say or do something wrong?” He tried not to sound hurt, but Doyoung had never been this harsh towards him. Doyoung could see he was upset, but his resolve didn’t waver.

Doyoung sighed softly, tiredly, before he looked at Jaehyun again. “We can’t talk right now” Doyoung said again, but this time gentler with his words. “I’m sorry,” he said before running to catch up with Taeyong and Jungwoo. Jaehyun was saddened at the fact that Doyoung had just put up a barrier between them.

“Jaehyun!” He looked up when his name was called and saw Johnny. He gave a small smile to his friend and they entered the school grounds together. Jaehyun looked back at Doyoung one last time - he had the same sombre expression as the night before, as did Taeyong. And just like last night Doyoung felt Jaehyun’s eyes on him. But unlike last night, Doyoung didn’t look back. Johnny pulled Jaehyun with him into the school building.

“What’s up with Doyoung? I thought you guys were dating?” Johnny asked as he rummaged through his locker.

Jaehyun sighed. “We are” He rubbed his neck, unsure. “I mean... It was weird. On my way home yesterday, I saw him, Taeyong and Jungwoo come out of the arcade, they looked so depressed. Like someone kicked a sick puppy kind of depressed.”

“And?”

“Just then they had the same expression.” Jaehyun was seriously confused; Doyoung’s sad smile the previous night, his harsh tone earlier, and the apology… something wasn’t right.

He was pondering when gossip tickled his ears. “Did you hear? Apparently, there was another posting, reporting another calling card had been sent.”

“That’s the third one this week! The phantom thieves sure have been busy. I wonder who it is this time?” Jaehyun knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but the phantom thieves have always intrigued him, however his face drained of colour at the mention of the culprit’s name, “Nakamoto Yuta!” Jaehyun pulled out his phone quickly and dialled his friend’s number.

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up,” Jaehyun pleaded. It rang out and went to voice mail. “Fuck!” There was something majorly wrong. “Johnny, have you heard from Yuta at all lately?”

“No, not in the past week or so, why?”

“I think he’s in trouble. He texted me this morning saying he wasn’t coming in but it’s the third week in a row!”

“Calm down, Jay. I’m sure he has his reasons... Why are you panicking?”

“They just said he’s been sent a calling card!” Jaehyun pointed at the chatty group of girls, who glared at him.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop?” one of the girls spat. She hooked her arms with her friends, and they walked away.

“Technically they were being loud... and? What can we do about it?” Johnny asked. Honestly, Jaehyun knew that they were helpless if it was true. “Let’s go visit him after school, okay?” Jaehyun nodded and went to his locker to get ready for class, not that he paid much attention to the lesson. He noted that Doyoung wasn’t in class, neither was Taeyong. It was a rare occurrence but not unheard of. Kim Doyoung was simple but also had many mysteries, one of the many reasons Jaehyun was interested in him.

It was just as the bell rang for lunch that Jaehyun saw Doyoung again, the older boy looking visibly exhausted. “Doyoung, are you okay?” Jaehyun caught the older as he tripped over his own feet.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung mumbled, “Let me borrow your shoulder for a bit?” Doyoung put them both in an awkward position.

1) They were standing and Doyoung had practically passed out on him.

2) They were in the middle of the hallway.

He manoeuvred Doyoung so that he was carrying the older on his back. He carried Doyoung up the stairs and to the roof, shutting the door and sat Doyoung down in front of it, leaning his body against the door. He sat down next to him. Jaehyun shifted Doyoung’s upper body, so he was laying down with his head resting on Jaehyun’s thigh. He lightly brushed his fingers through Doyoung’s dark bangs, the older boy’s breath was shallow with quiet snores. “Jae…” Doyoung’s fingers gripped the fabric of Jaehyun’s pants.

“I’m here, Doyoung,” he whispered. Doyoung seemingly heard and relaxed his grip again. Jaehyun returned to stroking Doyoung’s hair as he checked his phone. Still nothing from Yuta.

Doyoung stirred awake twenty minutes later. He sat up with a start. “Jaehyun!” Jaehyun pouted when Doyoung used his full name; he would have liked to hear Doyoung call him Jae again. “I have to go!” Doyoung went to stand but Jaehyun didn’t let him, his hand on his arm.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!”

“I can’t right now.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have time to explain.”

“What is there to explain?

“A lot. I don’t have the time or the energy.”

“Doyoung”

“Jaehyun, I can’t do this, okay… It’s never going to work.” Doyoung was shutting him out.

Doyoung pulled his arm from Jaehyun’s hold and forced himself to stand. Jaehyun stood as well.

“What do you mean by this? Do you mean us? Are you rejecting me?” Jaehyun was begging for an answer. Though he was hurt immensely, he wasn’t going to force Doyoung into a relationship, especially if Doyoung didn’t return his feelings.

“I really am sorry, Jaehyun…” Doyoung opened the door to the roof “for everything.” He muttered the last part quietly as he left. Jaehyun didn't cry but still hung his head low.

He spied a piece of paper out the corner of his eye. He picked it up and was immediately gripped by fear.

It was a calling card, from the phantom thieves. He turned it over, there was nothing written on it. Did it come from Doyoung? Did he drop it? Why would Doyoung have a blank calling card? Was Doyoung also in trouble? Is that what he couldn’t explain? The reason he rejected Jaehyun? To protect him.

There were so many more questions now and not a single answer could be found. He made his decision then. He will accept Doyoung’s rejection for now, but he wanted answers and he was determined to seek them out.

**_Yuta’s Apartment…_ **

After school, Johnny and Jaehyun made it to Yuta’s house but no one answered the door. The two exchanged a worried look before banging on the door. Their friend lived alone, was independent like the both of them. Most of their parents lived out in the countryside or were abroad for work, so the boys had to find accommodations close to school to lessen the burden of commuting. However Yuta was a foreigner, from Japan. He had no family in the country.

He was studying through a dance scholarship.

“Yuta!” Jaehyun hammered the wood of the door. Johnny decided to use his phone, calling their friend multiple times.

Jaehyun was growing more and more desperate as more time ticked by. Finally fed up, he found a hefty rock and launched it through the glass window.

“Have you lost it, Jaehyun?”

“Do you see any other alternative?” Johnny cursed, knowing Jaehyun was right.

They carefully climbed through the jagged window. “Yuta!” Jaehyun yelled as he looked through the apartment. They couldn’t find him on the first floor, so they moved to look upstairs. The apartment was quite lavish, his parents only wanting the absolute best for their son. Jaehyun was at the other end of the place when he heard Johnny.

“Oh god!” Johnny turned away from Yuta’s bedroom. Jaehyun frowned, walking to Johnny’s side. He immediately felt sick and terrified. Their friend was there, lying on the bed, a gun in one hand, a phantom thief calling card in the other. There was blood splattered and Jaehyun had to look away. He could feel bile raising from his throat.

He had to get out.

He rushed down the stairs and through the front door, shaking as he unlocked it and yanked it open, emptying the contents of his stomach on the front lawn.

Johnny came out a little after, dialling the police. He comfortingly ran his hand along Jaehyun’s back, trying to calm him.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Jaehyun felt cold. For the first time in his life, he felt cold. His shower was steaming hot but all he could feel was coldness. The image of terror written on the face of his friend.

The police showed up quickly after Johnny made the report. Their friend was wheeled out on a gurney, his body covered in sheets. The police dropped Johnny and Jaehyun off at their respective apartments.

Johnny offered to stay with Jaehyun but the younger declined, saying he’ll be fine.

Truthfully there was only one person’s company he wanted at that moment, but he didn’t think he would be well received.

Once he finished his shower, he dried himself and got changed into his pyjamas. He picked up his phone and dialled his number. _“Jae-”_

Before Doyoung could say anything, Jaehyun cut in “I need you, Doyoung” he whimpered.

 _“Jaehyun? What’s wrong_?” Jaehyun crumpled hearing Doyoung’s voice full of concern. _“I’ll be right there, alright. You’re at home, right?”_

“Yes” He cried loud over the phone, Doyoung constantly talking to him, trying to distract him.

There was knocking mere minutes later. Jaehyun threw open the door and collapsed into Doyoung’s chest.

Once Doyoung got over the shock of seeing such a strong young man so vulnerable, he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. “Shh” Doyoung whispered, closing the door behind them as he let himself into Jaehyun’s apartment. “It’s okay, Jaehyun.” He settled them down on Jaehyun’s couch, Doyoung holding Jaehyun’s head to his chest as the younger boy cried hard, gripping Doyoung’s shirt, his tears being soaked into the fabric.

Once Jaehyun’s shakes and tears had eased somewhat, Doyoung went to the kitchen to make them some tea.

“Doyoung, you don’t need to do that. This is my place, you’re the guest.”

Doyoung simply smiled softly at the younger. “It’s fine. I know you would do the same for me.”

After the tea was made, he went back to the living room and gave Jaehyun his cup, a small thank you he got in return. They placed their cups on the coffee table and Doyoung frowned when he saw tears rolling down Jaehyun’s cheeks again. Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand, rubbing it gently as he attempted to understand what was wrong with the younger man. “Jaehyun, tell me what happened?” Doyoung asked as he gently wiped Jaehyun’s tears with his thumbs. His gaze was soft and sincere.

“…Yuta is dead” Jaehyun’s lip trembled. He didn’t want to start crying again. He knew it was very unattractive. Doyoung’s eyes became impossibly wide and his hands fell from Jaehyun’s face. Without his permission, a couple of tears escaped his eyes. He turned away before Jaehyun could see; he needed to be the stronger one right now. He can hurt later. For now, he needed to be there for Jaehyun. “Johnny and I found him after school. T-there was a gun a-and a-a calling card, from the Phantom Thieves.”

Doyoung cleared his throat and steadied his breathing. “What did the card say?” he asked calmly.

“We didn’t read it, didn’t want to tamper with possible evidence.”

Doyoung felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly used his sleeve to dab at it. He nodded in understanding, “Do you think the thieves are responsible?” He prayed that his voice didn’t crack.

Jaehyun sat forward and put his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to think, Doyoung. All I have lately is more and more questions and none of them are being answered.” Doyoung felt more tears escaping his eyes. And he quickly threw his head back and dabbed at them again. Jaehyun remembered the card he found earlier. “Doyoung?” He turned quickly to the older boy. “You need to be straight with me, right now...” Doyoung was fighting to keep his eyes clear of water, “Are you in any sort of trouble, like any at all?”

Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hands and looked him dead in the eyes. “I promise you, I’m perfectly fine and safe.”

Doyoung stayed the night, sleeping on the couch, just to make sure Jaehyun would be okay. Jaehyun was thankful that even if Doyoung didn’t return his feelings, he still cared about him. Once Doyoung was sure that Jaehyun was asleep, he called Taeyong, finally allowing himself to be hurt. In the morning Doyoung would make sure they were on time for school, and didn’t let the younger leave his sight. Even when with their friends, Jaehyun could feel Doyoung’s eyes on him and Jaehyun felt comforted by that. Johnny looked just as well as Jaehyun. Their friend was in a better place now, whatever chased him to his early grave couldn’t harm him now.

**_At school…_ **

It was lunch time and Jaehyun was on the rooftop again, this time with Johnny beside him. “Saving grace, huh?” Jaehyun sighed bitterly, as he looked at the student body, catching a glimpse of Doyoung’s unique hair style. Doyoung must have had some kind of detector on Jaehyun’s eyes because he looked up at Jaehyun, giving him a gummy smile before re-joining his conversation with Taeyong and Mark. Jungwoo was in detention for being late, again.

“You don’t think it was really the thieves?” Johnny looked at Jaehyun with worry, trying to make sure that he saw reason, “Jae, they don’t kill people.”

Jaehyun smiled at the way Doyoung laughed, so carefree. He wasn’t a fool. He knew Doyoung was upset the night before. But he wanted to be a little bit selfish and have someone look after him for a change. He didn’t say anything because he knew Doyoung didn’t want to break at that moment.

He looked back at Johnny when he got nudged. “I don’t think it was the thieves… I just want to know why he received a calling card in the first place.” He turned around and leaned into the fence surrounding the roof-top. Johnny didn’t answer, he turned away from the students below, instead looking at the door. “John?”

Johnny sighed before pulling out his phone. “I’ve been doing some digging on the Phansite… take a look” Johnny handed him his phone. Jaehyun received the device and scrolled through some screen captures. “Multiple posts stating Yuta’s name and what he’s been doing… maybe he wasn’t who we thought he was.” As Jaehyun scrolled through Johnny’s phone his frown and confusion deepened. There were reports of bribery, extortion, death threats and more.

Jaehyun looked at Johnny but couldn’t read him. He thought it must be tougher for Johnny, being best friends with Yuta since childhood. Reading all those reports, tarnishing Yuta’s name. He figured Johnny must be more lost and confused about the situation than he was.

“None of this makes any sense, Johnny.” He handed the older back his phone. “His behaviour hasn’t been the normal Nakamoto Yuta. There has to be something going on, something else behind all of this.”

After lunch was over, a school assembly was held, breaking the news of Yuta’s death. Sadness was the biggest emotion felt, but from some students there seemed to be bitterness as well. Jaehyun ignored most of it as he walked with Doyoung back to their classroom. Jaehyun sat down at his desk., _“Good riddance I say.”_

_“He had it coming.”_

_“Serves him right, it’s the only sentence for someone part of a mafia.”_

Jaehyun snapped.

He slammed his fist on the desk and stood up abruptly. “Do you have to run your mouth as you please? A student is dead and all you want to do is slander him?” He grabbed a boy’s shirt by the collar, his fist pulled back.

Doyoung quickly pushed himself between Jaehyun and the other boy. He pushed Jaehyun back slightly, so he let go of the boy’s shirt. Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s arm.

“Jaehyun, wanna step out for a bit?” His voice was gentle. Jaehyun wordlessly walked out of the classroom, Doyoung following quietly behind.

They went to a nearby bathroom.

“You okay, Jaehyun?”

“Everything about this whole situation feels wrong! Yuta wasn’t that type of guy!” Jaehyun confessed, hands tightly gripping one of the white sinks.

“Can you be sure of that?” Doyoung asked sadly as he slotted himself between the sinks, back against the mirror. Jaehyun looked up at his own reflection. He wasn’t sure. “Jaehyun?”

“No, I can’t…” Doyoung removed one of Jaehyun’s hands from the sink and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be okay, Jaehyun. I promise.” He said, softly running his hand up and down Jaehyun’s back. Jaehyun just nodded and held Doyoung tightly.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Doyoung agreed to stay with Jaehyun for a couple more days, just to make sure he was okay. Jaehyun decided to start investigating Yuta’s happenings up until the day of his death. Doyoung didn’t think it was very healthy but if it was what Jaehyun needed to move on, then he would help in any way he could. Doyoung said he would dig around on his end as well. Though Jaehyun had to admit there were some…distractions with Doyoung being so close.

He finished his shower, wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, his mind was fixed on Yuta at that moment. Until he reached the living room, he then remembered that he had Doyoung as his guest. He froze in the hallway when Doyoung looked at him. He felt and saw Doyoung’s eyes travel over his body. When he saw a light blush tint Doyoung’s cheeks and ears, he felt his own face heat up. Doyoung looked away quickly and excused himself to the patio.

Jaehyun continued to his room to get dressed in his pyjamas. He walked out onto his balcony and spotted Doyoung fanning himself, probably trying to make his blush fade. Jaehyun proceeded to dry his dark blond hair with his small hand towel. He was only wearing sleep shorts; it was summer after all and he was proud of his toned figure and his crush was right there. He wanted to flaunt a little.

Doyoung stopped mid-wave and just stared. “Like what you see?” Jaehyun smirked and Doyoung turned away even more flustered than he was before he came out, and fanned his face quicker.

“It’s a very warm night, tonight,” he commented as he looked at the skyline. Jaehyun’s smirk deepened and he hopped over the railing that was cutting the patio in half. Sitting on the wooden rail, he grabbed Doyoung’s forearm and turned the older towards him.

“Jaehyun, what-?” Doyoung stopped when he was pulled into a hug, standing in the gap of Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun just held him tightly. Doyoung hesitated before bringing his arms up to wrap around Jaehyun’s back. He could feel Jaehyun’s broad shoulders under his fingertips. Jaehyun inhaled the scent of his shampoo from Doyoung’s hair.

“Thank you, Doyoung. You don’t know how much it means to me to know you’re here,” he softly mumbled. Doyoung pulled back slightly and placed his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks, he honestly didn’t know where else to put his hands, places that wouldn’t make him so god damn flustered (why did Jaehyun not wear shirts to bed?!).

“I care about you, Jaehyun. Of course, I’ll be here.” He looked deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes and Jaehyun could hear the way both of their hearts were beating loudly.

Doyoung was the one to break contact though. “We should sleep soon. It’s late.” He pulled away and stopped at the door.

Jaehyun swung his legs back around and sat there for a bit. Doyoung nibbled his bottom lip, “Jaehyun, I didn’t reject you because I wanted to… I’m just trying to protect you,” he whispered his confession. Jaehyun turned back to look at him but Doyoung had already gone inside. Jaehyun sat on the rail a little longer before going back to his room.

Doyoung rested his back against the door once it was closed. He couldn’t stand the thought of Jaehyun thinking he didn’t have feelings for him. It was a lie, Doyoung was falling just as much, if not more for the younger. They both slept peacefully that night, their dreams warmly full of each other.

**_At school…_ **

Jaehyun and Doyoung had just arrived at the school gates when Taeyong aggressively grabbed Doyoung and pulled him away. Jaehyun was about to protest but Jungwoo intervened. “Jaehyun, you’ve been hogging Doyoung a lot lately. You’re gonna make Taeyong jealous.” The younger giggled mischievously.

Jaehyun simply rolled his eyes. Jungwoo was just trying to rile him up. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him jealous. “Oh well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He patted Jaehyun’s shoulder before going to find Taeyong and Doyoung.

Johnny caught up with him.

“You alright, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked as he watched Jaehyun’s grumpy expression.

“Damn Kim Jungwoo,” he cursed as he trudged up the stairs and into the school building. Johnny looked over at Doyoung who shrugged before glaring at Jungwoo.

Johnny hurriedly followed his friend. “Making Taeyong jealous. Don’t make me laugh. He’s more like a possessor.” Jaehyun was grumbling as he walked to his locker.

Johnny sighed, “Jaehyun, what did Jungwoo do now?”

“Do you see the way that puppy acts around Doyoung? Pisses me off.” He slammed his locker shut and walked away. Johnny shook his head with a small smile because of his friend’s jealousy.

Doyoung came to class that morning and asked to sit with Jaehyun, feeling a lot lighter after his confession the night before. Though there was still much for them to discuss, he hoped this would be a move into the positive direction.

“Johnny, would you mind sitting with Taeyong today?” Johnny simply nodded before standing and joining the silver haired boy at the front of the classroom. “Sorry if Jungwoo said something to you earlier. He really doesn’t have a filter.”

Doyoung placed his hand on Jaehyun’s arm.

“It’s fine, didn’t bother me anyways.” Jaehyun brushed off the whole Jungwoo thing with a small smile causing Doyoung to smile back.

**_During lunch break…_ **

Doyoung looked at his phone and frowned. Jaehyun saw this but when he asked him what was wrong, Doyoung simply smiled and said nothing to worry about. Jaehyun let it go for now. But when Doyoung snuck out of school during lunch, he couldn’t help but follow him. It was an impulse, a feeling, that Doyoung could be in danger. Doyoung checked his surroundings, making sure he wasn’t followed and that he was far away from the school. He tapped the Metanav app on his phone.

**_In Mementos…_ **

Doyoung was only supposed to be a correspondent, a messenger. He wasn’t supposed to get dragged into this part. But now the app had made its way onto his phone.

The world was distorted, the imagery became tinted in red. He had been here before, of course, but he was on his own right now. There was no one to help if he messed up. And like the last time he was here, he felt his strength being suppressed. “My body feels so heavy.”

“You’ll get used to it.” A boy stepped out of the shadows, dressed entirely in black leather, a cat-like mask, decorated artistically with roses, sitting on his short silver hair. His top half was mostly a leather jacket, made of two different types of leather, that had one sleeve, zippers, straps and buckles. He had a simple black shirt underneath that split up the side, with two gold chains sitting around his neck and three silver bracelets on his bare left arm. His pants were made of the same shiny leather as the sleeve of his jacket, his belt made of silver and leather. There were many pockets, zippers and straps adorning the legs. He was wearing a simple pair of black sneakers.

Doyoung could clearly see who it was.

“Why are you here?”

Taeyong ignored Doyoung’s question and asked his own. “What are _you_ doing here?"

“Taeyong, did you put the app on my phone?”

“What happened with Yuta?”

Doyoung was slightly annoyed that Taeyong was ignoring his questions in favour of his own.

“I don’t know. After you guys confronted him in the palace, I checked on him to make sure he was alright, which he was.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, I never met him, but I called him and he sounded fine.”

Taeyong nodded as he pulled out his phone. “Did you write this?” Taeyong showed him the message that he received from Taeil. It was a photo of the calling card found in Yuta’s hand.

Doyoung read the words and felt sick, he pushed the phone back to Taeyong in disgust. “No, I would never write something so horrible. Especially to Yuta. Taeyong, you know that…” Doyoung’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you interrogating me?” Taeyong held his hand out, waiting.

Doyoung handed Taeyong his own phone, showing the friendly calling card he wrote. “It was the same as usual.”

Taeyong gave Doyoung his phone back.

“We’re being set up,” Taeyong thought aloud.

Doyoung just nodded as he put his phone away.

“The shadows are stirring. We should move.”

Taeyong turned around to walk away.

“Wait!” Doyoung and Taeyong turned back to the entrance to see Jaehyun. “What do you know about Yuta?”

Taeyong’s eyes narrowed and he accused Doyoung. “You brought him with you?!”

“No!” Doyoung denied.

He growled at Jaehyun “What are you doing here?”

Jaehyun could see how angry Doyoung was but all he cared about at that moment was getting answers about Yuta.

He gently moved Doyoung aside and stepped towards Taeyong. “Taeyong, if you know something, tell me!”

“Since when did you care about Yuta?” Taeyong sneered.

Jaehyun frowned “What?”

“Ever since you found your feelings for Doyoung, you pushed everyone, including Yuta, to the back-burner!” Taeyong glowered. “When Yuta needed you, you weren’t there. And now that he’s dead, you want answers?” he scoffed.

Doyoung scowled.

“Taeyong, why are you being so cruel?”

“Because your boyfriend needs to be told some home truths.”

Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun by the collar of his school shirt. “You want to know why Yuta is dead? It’s because of you, dumbass!”

Doyoung grabbed at his chest as he fell on his knees. Jaehyun pushed Taeyong off and away from him and rushed to help Doyoung but Doyoung put his hand up to stop him.

Jaehyun saw Taeyong smirk, clearly knowing something that Jaehyun didn’t.

“You agree with me, huh?”

Doyoung shook his head, trying to deny what Taeyong was saying.

“Which part are you refusing, Doyoung? The boyfriend part, or the part about Jaehyun being the reason for Yuta’s death?”

“Both!” Doyoung groaned as a mask slowly came over his face.

This time Doyoung couldn’t stop Jaehyun as he crouched down in front of him.

“Jaehyun is not the reason for Yuta’s death!” he screamed as he continued to feel pain coursing through his body.

“And I promise to prove it!” He was breathing heavily, but he didn’t care. He would protect Jaehyun, even if it meant coming to blows with his best friend.

The strong conviction that Doyoung was feeling, awakened something lying dormant in his heart. _“I am thou, thou art I.”_

He howled as he pulled the mask off his face, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

Just then a bunch of shadows appeared.

Jaehyun panicked and, fell backwards. All he could see was monsters.

Taeyong pulled down his mask and called forth his own persona. He looked at his best friend crying in agony. _‘it’ll pass but for now, Doyoung needs to fight.’_

“Let’s see what you’re made of, Doie!” Taeyong yelled as he pulled a gun and a dagger from his jacket.

Doyoung staggered to his feet, taking a defensive stance in front of Jaehyun, still holding his head.

Taeyong tossed him the dagger and Doyoung caught it swiftly before he dashed at the shadow monsters, cutting them down. Taeyong also let off a couple shots from his gun at the reinforcements.

Doyoung collapsed after the exchange.

“Let’s get out of here for now.” Taeyong helped Doyoung and simply brushed off the younger’s glare.

Jaehyun slipped Doyoung’s other arm around his neck and both him and Taeyong escorted an exhausted Doyoung out of the metaverse.

“Take Doyoung home. I’ll make an excuse for the teachers… and Jaehyun, don’t batter him with questions, okay? He needs to rest.”

Jaehyun held his glare on Taeyong but did as he was asked, walking away with a weak Doyoung under his arm.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

He lived only two blocks away from the school so the walk back to Jaehyun’s apartment was long and tiring. Jaehyun held Doyoung up most of the way because the older was stubborn and insisted on walking. All he did was shake his head and made sure he had a good hold on Doyoung’s waist.

When they finally reached the apartment, he secured Doyoung’s balance before unlocking and opening the door to his apartment. He brought Doyoung to the couch before going back to shut the door. Doyoung was drowsy. “Jaehyun?”

“I’m here! Do you want some water?” Jaehyun asked from the kitchen.

“Yes please.” He grabbed two bottles of water before going to the living room and sitting next to Doyoung. “You must have many questions floating in that handsome head of yours.” Doyoung chuckled at his own flattery. “I guess there’s no use trying to protect you now.” He tiredly tried to sit up but Jaehyun stopped him.

“Explanations can wait until you're rested. I promise, I’ll be all ears.”

“I’m fine, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun shook his head and pushed Doyoung gently by his shoulders to lie back down. “Stubborn,” Doyoung said with a smile.

Jaehyun gave a small smile back. “You have no idea.”

Once Doyoung was comfortable enough he quickly dropped off. Jaehyun took his phone out and texted Taeyong, saying that Doyoung was asleep. His reply was ‘good’ a few seconds later, and he also received a ‘thank you’. Jaehyun decided not to reply just because he didn’t think Taeyong wanted one, so he left it on read.

He put his phone away and sat down in front of the sofa, he brought his hand up to stroke Doyoung’s hair again, like that time on the school roof. Jaehyun grabbed a cushion from one of the other chairs and turned on the tv with the sound low, he put on some Netflix movies and rested his head back, using the couch as cushioning.

About twenty minutes later, Doyoung stirred to find Jaehyun had fallen asleep while watching tv. He smiled and slowly lifted his hand, petting Jaehyun’s dark blond hair softly, like the younger did to him.

His eyes scanned the profile he could see, the sharp nose, soft jaw, and even softer lips. Doyoung had dreams about them together, some romantic, some that made him want to blush and fan his face, some that made him whimsical. But there was always a smile from the both of them.

He halted his actions when Jaehyun wriggled in his sleep and turned more towards the couch, more of his face shown to Doyoung. Doyoung took a deep breath before bringing his hand down to touch Jaehyun’s cheek. It felt sharp but soft and he ran his thumb across Jaehyun’s cheek bone. His hand hesitantly travelled lower, so he was cupping Jaehyun’s jaw, careful to keep his touch gentle.

It was at this moment that Jaehyun had stirred awake but kept his eyes closed, keeping Doyoung none the wiser. He felt Doyoung’s thumb stroking his lower cheek, inching closer to his lips. His heart rate picked up and he couldn’t help the sigh that came out. He gently held Doyoung’s hand to his face, moving it slightly to place a kiss on his palm. He slowly opened his eyes and met Doyoung’s stare that was purely affectionate.

“You’re quite sly, Jung Jaehyun. How long have you been awake?” There was no bite to his words, just a soft smile.

“When your hand moved,” Jaehyun answered truthfully, chuckling when Doyoung pinched his cheek lightly.

“Cheeky.” Doyoung turned onto his side. Jaehyun sat up better so he was sitting in front of Doyoung, facing him. He slowly brought his face closer to Doyoung’s, Doyoung’s own heart rate increasing. Jaehyun just smiled as he held Doyoung’s hand, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Be my boyfriend, Doyoung?” Doyoung bit his lip. Now really wasn’t the time.

There were mysteries to solve, names to clear-

Doyoung’s heart shut off his brain.

“Yes,” he said quietly in answer. Jaehyun’s smile widened and he placed another kiss on Doyoung’s face, this time on his cheeks. Doyoung chuckled at the soft feeling. He brushed Jaehyun’s bangs from his eyes, placing a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s nose. Doyoung then grabbed whatever cushion he could and hid his face in it, terribly embarrassed. Jaehyun chuckled and put his attention to the tv, trying to find another Netflix movie to watch.

Ten minutes later, Jaehyun asked, “Are you hungry?” as he pulled out his phone. “It’s still lunch time.” Doyoung nodded and sat up slowly, opening the bottle of water Jaehyun brought to him earlier. Jaehyun got up and busied himself in the kitchen.

After hearing the clanking of pots Doyoung wandered into the kitchen and rested against the cupboards.

“I haven’t been grocery shopping yet. I usually do that after school on days like today.” Jaehyun rubbed his neck, embarrassed at the ramen packets sitting on the counter.

Doyoung chuckled before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist from behind, pecking his cheek quickly. “It’s fine, Jaehyun. I’m freeloading at the moment anyways. When 4 o’clock hits, we can go shopping together.”

“To think you rejected me two days ago.” Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung hid his face in Jaehyun’s back.

“I was just trying to protect you, Jae...”

“I know,” Jaehyun turned around so he could face Doyoung. “Thank you, but I am not weak, trust me.”

“I don’t doubt that... _But that side…_ the phantom thieves… it’s not as glamorous as everyone thinks it is.” Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest, ear over his heart. “We meet some truly horrible people.”

Jaehyun turned the both of them around so he could stir the noodles with Doyoung still in his arms. “Did you meet Yuta?” he asked hesitantly.

Doyoung slowly nodded his head. “We’d only heard rumours, that’s why we sent the calling card. We went into Mementos, met his shadow, resolved it and left it.”

“In that weird place?” Jaehyun asked as he reached up to grab bowls from the cupboard.

“It’s called Mementos. It’s where most petty criminals and people with mildly distorted desires end up…” He moved out of the way so Jaehyun could serve the noodles “Those with bigger desires or worse crimes have their own worlds, called palaces.”

Jaehyun took the bowls to the small dining table. “So, you’re a phantom thief then?”

“In a way, yes. I had travelled into the metaverse before, but only once. Confronting Yuta was my first time in that place. I was just the one who wrote and sent out the calling cards, before then.”

Doyoung sat down and started eating once Jaehyun placed the chop sticks next to the bowl.

“Is Taeyong a thief?”

Doyoung nodded and after a couple of mouthfuls he laid the chopsticks down again.

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung waited till he had the younger’s attention.

Jaehyun finished what was in his mouth before looking up at Doyoung, “Yuta was also a thief.”

Doyoung picked up his chopsticks and continued to swallow the noodles, allowing the information to sink into Jaehyun’s understanding.

Jaehyun put his chopsticks down and stared at the noodles in his bowl.

Doyoung continued. “Four weeks ago, he came to Taeyong, saying he wanted out. It was putting him under emotional stress. We didn’t stop him, but we said he couldn’t tell anybody about that world or who we were. He complied for the most part…”

Doyoung frowned, also putting his chopsticks down again. “A week after that, Jungwoo spotted him in Mementos. Jungwoo was just doing survey work, investigation mostly, nothing too dangerous. It was when he came out of the world that he saw Yuta was being given money… he said he felt a presence when he was in the metaverse, a couple of strong-ish shadows, but then they vanished from radar. Now he’s also our navigator, knows each of our traces... He picked up Yuta’s.”

Jaehyun had lost his appetite after Doyoung said their friend was given money.

“Three weeks ago was when he stopped attending school.”

“Yes, Taeyong confronted him about it in the second week. They argued, there was finger pointing. After that he cut off contact with us.” By us Doyoung meant him, Taeyong, Jungwoo and Johnny.

“Why didn’t he cut off contact with me?”

“You are younger, he didn’t think you would understand… according to Yuta, you were easier to fool.” This boy that Doyoung was talking about, it didn’t sound like Yuta, not at all.

Doyoung put his hand on Jaehyun’s arm, across the table “We will find out what happened, Jaehyun, I promise. That day that he came to us, he was a different person. Not the Yuta we knew and cared about.” Jaehyun squeezed Doyoung’s hand with a sad, bitter smile.

He stood from the table and took their bowls to the sink.

“Does Johnny know any of this?” He turned to look at Doyoung who shook his head.

“The less people that know about the metaverse, the better it is for everyone. Now that you’ve been there, the app will appear on your phone... Under no circumstance are you to enter that world unless I or a thief is with you. It’s too dangerous.” Jaehyun was about to refute but Doyoung spoke before he could say a word. “Yes, I know you’re a strong person, Jaehyun. But the monsters in that place… if you don’t have a persona, you will be killed in two seconds flat.”

“The monster I saw that appeared behind you in Mementos, was that a persona?”

Doyoung sighed as he got up from the table and walked over to where Jaehyun was leaning against the sink. He stood next to Jaehyun. “Were you scared?”

“Not really. Intimidated more than anything.”

Doyoung chuckled. "What's the time?” He pulled his phone from his back pocket “Five minutes to four. We should change out of our uniforms.”

He was about to put his phone away when a call came through. The name read Jeno. He answered it curiously. “Jeno, what-"

 _“Help, Doyoung!”_ That wasn’t Jeno’s voice.

“Haechan? Why are you using Jeno’s phone?” Jaehyun could see worry dancing in Doyoung’s alert eyes. He knows how close Doyoung is to the kids. Doyoung grabbed his shirt out of fear and Jaehyun simply put his hand over Doyoung’s, a silent reassurance that he was there.

 _“Jeno and Jaemin are in a bad way. I lost my phone. I didn’t know who else to call!”_ The boy was crying though Doyoung could also hear pain in the boy’s voice.

“Where are you, Chan?” Doyoung asked as he looked at Jaehyun.

_“At the park near the school. Please hurry, hyung!”_

“I’m handing my phone to Jaehyun alright. Talk to him for now. I need to get out of my uniform.”

Doyoung didn’t wait for a reply and handed Jaehyun his phone.

Jaehyun spoke to Haechan “Haechan, what happened?”

_“W-we were attacked! Jaemin has a broken arm, I think. Jeno might have a busted leg and some cracked ribs.”_

“Can I talk to him?” he asked calmly, hoping that his tone could soothe Haechan, at least a little bit, because on the inside, Jaehyun was not calm at all.

There was some rustling before another boy spoke back. _“Hello?”_

It was his cousin’s voice. “Jaemin, how is Jeno?”

 _“Being stubborn. He insists he’s fine, but I can see he’s not. Lee Jeno, you try and make one more move, so help me, or I will end you myself!”_ Jaemin yelled.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle at his cousin’s motherly tone. “Has Haechan calmed down now?”

_“Somewhat. He’s stopped wailing at least.”_

Doyoung walked back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and dark blue plaid button up that he left open.

“I’m gonna hand the phone back to Doyoung.”

Jaehyun handed Doyoung back his phone saying it was Jaemin before he disappeared to his room to get out of his uniform as well, his thoughts lingering on the kids. “Who would want to harm a few teenagers?”

He checked his phone and found another message from Taeyong. ‘Have you heard from Jeno?’ Jaehyun frowned. ‘Doyoung and I are going to pick them up. Something’s happened.’ He left it at that and sent the message, pulling on some jeans before pocketing his phone again. He pulled off his school shirt and grabbed a jacket before leaving his room, he was already wearing a t-shirt.

He found Doyoung at the door with his backpack. “Everything okay?”

“Jeno’s also got a few abrasions as well as Haechan. Just bringing a first aid kit.” Jaehyun nodded and the two left the apartment.

**_The park, across from the school…_ **

“Lee Haechan, why didn’t you call an ambulance?” Doyoung scolded as he applied alcoholic swabs on Haechan’s cut on his cheek.

Haechan hissed at the sting, “Jeno said not to.”

Doyoung threw dagger eyes at the oldest of the bunch, whom Jaehyun was currently tending to.

The brown-haired boy avoided eye contact.

Doyoung continued his nagging, “And why are you wearing flipflops?” He slapped Haechan’s uninjured knee.

“Because they’re comfortable,” Haechan whined.

Doyoung tsked “I’m calling Taeyong.” He stood up and pulled out his phone.

Jeno looked at Doyoung and tried to get up, desperate to stop the eldest boy. “Please don’t, Doyoung…”

Jaehyun stopped him by a strong grip on his arm, Jeno begged. “Doyoung, please? Taeyong has been really stressed lately. I don’t want to add to that.”

Doyoung frowned. “Why?”

Jeno looked at Jaemin who simply nodded at him, Jeno took a deep breath before saying, “I think the people who attacked us had something to do with Yuta.”

Jaehyun didn’t like where this was going.

“All the more reason to tell Taeyong.”

He tried to reason with the boy but like Jaemin said earlier, he was being stubborn.

Doyoung put his phone away and continued to quietly patch up Haechan’s cheek, eyebrow and knee.

Once Jaehyun had placed a patch over the cut on Jeno’s arm, he carefully lifted Jeno’s shirt and could already see bad bruising across his waist and torso. “Jeno, if you have an injury to your ribs then you need an ambulance. We can’t carry you while making sure you stay perfectly still.”

He was preparing for an argument but was surprised when Jeno simply nodded in agreement.

Jaehyun pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. “Hello, I need an ambulance for three sixteen-year-old boys. One has possibly fractured ribs as well as a broken leg, another has a few deep cuts and the other boy has a broken arm. We’re at the park near SM High School of the Arts. Thank you.”

Jaehyun put his phone away after ending the call. “You’re just lucky I haven’t called Taeyong.”

He ignored Jeno’s pout. He may have Doyoung wrapped around his finger, but Jaehyun? Not so much.

“How is this related to Yuta?”

“For one they told us that anyone associated with Nakamoto Yuta had to be erased.” Jaemin supplied. “They got scared off by a few police sirens but it was really just a trick with Haechan’s phone. While trying to run away, Haechan dropped said phone.”

“Taeyong is gonna kill me.” Haechan whimpered.

“Wait, where’s Mark?” Jeno asked, eyes blinking before widening.

“He didn’t…”

Haechan stood abruptly, grimacing at the pain in his knee, but he looked around and noticed that Mark was missing.

“He wasn’t here when we got here,” Doyoung said, yanking Haechan to sit down so he could finish the crappy patch-up job.

“No, he ran away with us. He helped Jeno here! Oh god, did he…?” Haechan didn’t finish his sentence and started to try and limp off.

Doyoung simply yanked him back to sit down again.

“And just where do you think you are going, Mister?”

“Mark went after them!” Haechan shouted, fearing for his best friend.

Jaehyun came over quickly.

“Which way did you guys come from?” Jaemin pointed to an opening near some bushes.

Jaehyun placed his hands on Doyoung’s upper arms. “Doyoung, stay here and wait for the ambulance with the boys. I’ll go find Mark.”

He waited, aware that their relationship was still new and that Doyoung probably didn’t want the boys knowing yet, he kissed Doyoung’s cheek but Doyoung grabbed his hand, holding him in place.

“Be careful...” his head was down, Jaehyun couldn’t see his eyes.

“We can’t lose you too,” he continued softly.

Jaehyun placed his hand on the back of Doyoung’s head, bringing his forehead to meet Jaehyun’s lips.

“I promise,” he answered before turning and sprinting in the direction Jaemin had indicated. Haechan grabbed and held Doyoung’s hand, squeezing it gently.

Jaehyun was running, looking left and right, keeping his eyes peeled for a boy with light brown hair. “Mark!” he called as he slowly passed an alleyway.

“Jaehyun!” Jaehyun stopped when he heard the shout. He looked around, backtracking to the alley.

“Mark?” he asked. He looked down the alley, dumpsters left and right.

“Jaehyun!” Mark called again. Jaehyun followed the voice and found a beaten-up boy, mouth cut, bruised cheek and dirty uniform. The boy coughed.

Jaehyun knelt in front of the boy, gently tilting his face to eye over his injuries “Mark, what happened?”

“We were attacked. Jeno is-” Mark tried to sit up.

“With Doyoung.” Mark sighed in relief.

“Thank god.”

“I meant what happened to you.”

Mark grimaced as he pulled himself to lean against the wall.

“I tried to be the hero. Isn’t that obvious?” Jaehyun furrowed his brows. If the boy wasn’t hurt so badly Jaehyun would slap him for his attitude.

“Sorry, Taeyong… left me in charge of the others…”

Jaehyun internally growled at the mention of Taeyong and the fact he shifted his job onto another person, but he focused on Mark. “Can you walk?” Mark nodded.

Jaehyun put Mark’s arm over his shoulders and supported him with a secure hold on his waist.

Once they were up and walking back, Jaehyun began his reprimanding. “Haechan was really worried about you. Why did you leave them alone? You’re supposed to look after them.”

Mark put his head down. “When they hurt Haechan… I saw red.”

Jaehyung sighed, halting their movements.

“You wanted to protect him, I get that, but you shouldn’t have left them, especially Jeno.”

Jaehyun didn’t want to be scolding the boy right now, but Mark made a truly reckless decision.

“What if you ended up worse than you are? What would the others do?” The two then continued to walk quietly.

They had rounded the corner of the school, the park in their view now.

“…I’m sorry about Yuta.” Jaehyun stopped again. “I know you guys were close.”

“Thanks Mark, but I’m okay. I just want to know what happened.”

The two fell into silence as they continued walking back to where Doyoung and the boys were. Jaehyun wanted to raise the fact that Mark too was close to Yuta, but he figured that Mark doesn’t need that kind of talk right now. He just wanted to get back to the others.

It was slowly dipping into the night when Jaehyun saw that the ambulance had arrived at the park. He sat Mark down next to Haechan and grabbed the attention of the paramedic that was assessing Jeno’s injuries. “Sorry but do you mind taking one more? He’s the older brother of Jeno.”

It was a lie but Jaehyun didn’t really want to go into the topic of family history. They were both Lee, they could roll with it. The paramedic looked at Mark and went over to assess his injuries.

Jeno was laying on a gurney already and Jaemin’s arm was put in a sling. Haechan looked patched up but said that they wanted to take him in for a check-up just in case.

Doyoung was on the phone.

“Taeyong just called. Doyoung is trying to deal with him.” Jeno yawned and winced when the action hurt his ribs. Jaehyun walked over and stood next to Doyoung.

Doyoung looked at him with a serious scowl but Jaehyun knew it wasn’t directed at any of them, it was at Taeyong.

“Why aren’t you listening to me? I said I have everything under control.”

_“Then why are the kids so banged up?”_

“Well if you had picked them up like you said you were going to, maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation. Don’t start shifting your responsibilities. Yuta is dead. Accept that!” Doyoung hung up on Taeyong, rage simmering lowly. He sighed as he leaned on Jaehyun’s chest, “sorry, Jae.”

Jaehyun simply put his arm around Doyoung, “Everything okay with Taeyong?”

“He was supposed to pick the boys up so they could go to dance practice, but he never showed, forcing the boys to walk to the studio. That’s when they were jumped.” Doyoung’s rage was starting to fizzle out. “I know how much Yuta meant to him but that doesn’t give him the right to shirk his responsibilities like this.”

The paramedic from earlier came up to them, “we can take the boys to the hospital now, but we don’t have room for both of you.”

“Take Doyoung” Jaehyun answered. “I’ll meet you there”

He rolled his eyes when Taeyong started calling his phone “probably with Taeyong.”

Doyoung nodded.

“Boys, where is Jisung?” he asked as he got in the van and sat next to Haechan.

“Renjun took him and Chenle to get ice cream then I told him what had happened and he sent them home.” Jaemin answered.

“That’s good at least.” The doors were shut, and the van drove away.

Jaehyun took out his phone and called Johnny. He made his way to a bus stop as he waited for Johnny to pick up.

It rang out.

Jaehyun tried again.

It still rang out.

He was starting to get worried.

He tried one more time. This time, though, Johnny answered.

_“Jaehyun, what’s up?”_

“Why didn’t you answer?”

_“I was in the shower.”_

It was a logical answer but due to current events, Jaehyun’s brain was stuck in a negative loop.

“The boys were jumped and beaten. Taeyong didn’t pick them up.”

 _“What?!”_ Johnny yelled. _“Are you kidding me?!”_

Jaehyun heard keys clinking and just knew that Johnny had picked up the keys to his motorbike.

_“That crazy son of a bitch! Are the kids okay?”_

“Doyoung is accompanying them to the hospital. Pretty sure Mark and Jeno will be restricted to bed rest for at least a couple of days.”

_“Where are you? I’ll come pick you up.”_

“The bus stop in front of the school.”

 _“Alright. Sit tight, I’ll be there in 10.”_ Johnny hung up.

Jaehyun sighed tiredly. Knowing his friend, he was gonna chew out Taeyong when he saw him next, maybe even worse, considering Mark and Haechan were like little brothers to Johnny.

While he sat and waited for Johnny, his phone kept being blown up by Taeyong. He ignored him. He thought back to earlier when Taeyong was yelling at him in Mementos about Yuta.

He scoffed while kicking a pebble. “You have no right to lecture me.”

Though it was true, he couldn’t help but to linger on Taeyong’s words about being focused on Doyoung only.

Was he really ignoring everyone while trying to get Doyoung’s attention? What about Jaemin? Had he been doing it to him as well?

He came to the conclusion of: yes, he had. That’s why Jaemin was currently spending the week with Jeno, which was at Taeyong’s house.

He couldn’t ponder on it much longer because Johnny rocked up on his motorbike. He handed Jaehyun his spare helmet. Jaehyun put it on before climbing on, behind Johnny.

**_The hospital…_ **

They made it to the hospital at the same time Taeyong’s car parked. “Oh boy” Jaehyun braced himself for Taeyong’s wrath.

He took off his helmet and got off the bike. He wasn’t surprised when he was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his t-shirt.

“Let him go, Taeyong.” Johnny warned as he calmly got off his bike.

“Stay out of this, Johnny!”

“If anyone should be mad it should be me, Taeyong. You left those boys alone. My cousin was in your care for the week.”

Taeyong tightened his hold on Jaehyun and Jaehyun _saw_ Johnny snap.

The oldest boy broke Taeyong’s hold on Jaehyun with the sheer power of his strength. Taeyong was rather weak compared to Johnny.

“I warned you.” Johnny held Taeyong by his arm. “Jaehyun, go find Doyoung and the boys. I want to have a chat with Taeyong, in private.” Jaehyun nodded and rushed to the doors of the hospital.

He went to the reception, but they wouldn’t tell him anything because Jaemin hadn’t been admitted and he wasn’t family of Mark or Jeno. He called Doyoung and Doyoung told him what floor and what area they were at.

Doyoung was waiting for him as he came out of the elevator.

They were at the pediatric ward.

Doyoung led him to the room that Mark and Jeno had been assigned to. Jeno was asleep, heavily medicated due to pain. Mark was awake and talking with Haechan and Jaemin, whose right arm was now in a full cast and sling. He had removed his hoodie and Jaehyun noticed that Jaemin had some abrasions of his own, a deep gash on his left arm, some bad bruising littering the skin. Jaehyun could tell that they were self-defence wounds.

Haechan was sitting on the bed, holding Mark’s hand tightly, Jaemin was sitting in the chair by the bed.

“Damage report?” Jaehyun sat down on the corner of Mark’s bed and rubbed Haechan’s neck comfortingly.

Doyoung walked over to Jeno and sat on the bed, careful of Jeno’s body. He was affectionately patting Jeno’s head.

“Jaemin, the worst was the broken arm. Mark, some internal bruising and a few abrasions, no broken bones luckily. Jeno, three fractured ribs, also some bad bruising and a broken leg. I just needed a patch-up.” Haechan shrugged, he got off relatively scot-free compared to the others.

“Jeno copped the worst then,” Jaehyun looked over at Jeno’s peacefully sleeping face. “Handsome even when banged up. How is that even fair?”

“It’s one of his charms,” Jaemin answered as he got up and went to his best friend.

Doyoung saw Jaemin coming over and stepped back, giving them some space.

Using his good hand, Jaemin continued what Doyoung was doing. Petting Jeno’s soft brown hair. “You’re a big dummy... If you didn’t protect me, you wouldn’t be this bad.”

“…I prefer me having the broken leg over you having both a broken arm and leg,” Jeno answered sleepily, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes slowly, lazily, to look at his best friend.

“You should rest more.”

“I’m fine, Jaem. Stop being a worry wart.”

He gently grabbed Jaemin’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“You’re still a dummy,” Jaemin pouted but sat on the bed as Jeno sluggishly made room for him.

Jaehyun came over and sat in the chair beside Jeno’s bed. “How are you doing, kiddo?”

“A little sore. I can’t feel my leg right now.”

“They had to reset the bone in his leg.” Jaemin supplied.

“Ah.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding.

“Is Taeyong here?” Jeno asked, Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung who was looking at him expectedly.

“Yes, he is with Johnny at the moment… They might be a while.”

Doyoung came back over and rested his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun looked up and smiled gently at Doyoung, putting his hand on top of Doyoung’s and squeezed it lightly.

“Ay ay ay. What’s this?” Jaemin made weird noises with a smirk as he looked at how his cousin and friend were acting around each other. Yes, he knew they were dating but according to what Jaehyun had told him, Doyoung said it didn’t mean that they were an item.

Jeno used his free hand to cover Jaemin’s mouth. “We’re in a hospital, Jaem.”

Jeno removed his hand after Jaemin gave him the okay sign, though he felt the younger’s smirk against his skin.

“So, are you a thing now?”

“Jaemin, where are your manners?” Doyoung scolded, though he couldn’t hide his smile.

Jeno slapped Jaemin’s thigh calling him rude.

“Are you?” Jeno also asked.

Doyoung nodded.

“Nice! Congrats, guys!”

Jaehyun could tell that Jeno and Jaemin were both legitimately happy for them.

He looked back to Haechan and Mark and found the younger lying next to Mark with his arm protectively over Mark’s waist. He found it cute, the way Haechan looked at Mark with such adoration was sweet. Kind of the way Jaemin looked at Jeno except his cousin was way more open about it.

Johnny came in a little while later. Taeyong looked a little roughed up but not injured. Jaehyun knew that Johnny would never hurt a friend intentionally, even if Taeyong was being a dickhead right now.

Taeyong came to a stop at Mark’s bedside. Haechan was glowering at the oldest Lee. Mark, who had his arm resting on Haechan’s hip, simply tapped it lightly, a way of reassurance.

Doyoung stormed over to Taeyong, he grabbed his shoulder and turned Taeyong roughly before landing a punch to Taeyong’s right cheek. He cursed at the pain that went through his hand and held it with his other hand.

The other people in the room looked at Doyoung with a mixture of shock and surprise. Jaehyun walked up beside him and checked Doyoung’s hand.

“You’ve never hit anyone before have you?” Doyoung shook his head.

Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

Doyoung blushed.

Haechan made a gagging noise and everyone laughed, except Taeyong.

He was still stunned at the fact that Doyoung had actually hit him and it wasn’t a slap, it was a punch.

Doyoung was no longer angry but his face read disappointment as he looked at his best friend.

He stepped into Taeyong’s space. “Do you even care about anyone but yourself?” His voice was low “You turned your back on Yuta. You allowed these boys to be on their own when you knew that there are some dangerous people out there. Not to mention your behaviour in _that place_ … you are becoming reckless with this power, Taeyong, and you are allowing the people closest to you to suffer the consequences of it.”

His voice was so low so the only people standing near them could hear his words. Those people were Jaehyun and Johnny.

“This jump on the kids, it was related to Yuta… I’m feeling more and more like Yuta didn’t kill himself.” Doyoung confessed what has been on his mind for the past few hours. “Jeno said that they were attacked because they knew Yuta. That they were tying up loose ends so-to-speak.”

“Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere?” Jaehyun suggested, eyes flicking around the room.

Taeyong nodded and was the first to leave the room.

Doyoung turned to Johnny. “It might be best if you stay with the boys.”

“If this is about Yuta, I want to help, anyway I can.”

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, silently asking his opinion. Jaehyun nodded his head.

“Alright then.”

Doyoung turned to Haechan and Mark.

“We are stepping out for a bit. Please behave. Mark, you’re in charge.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jungwoo said at the door, puffing. “The bus was super late.”

“Just in time Jungwoo!” Doyoung pulled him away as he left the room with Jaehyun.

Jungwoo smirked with mischief at Jaehyun and clung onto Doyoung’s arm.

“It was so hard Doyoungie, the bus was so late, and it was starting to rain. I had no umbrella too.”

Doyoung simply rolled his eyes at Jungwoo’s act and pushed him off his arm.

“Stop making Jaehyun jealous. Go find Taeil.”

“He’s working.” Jungwoo pouted.

“Is he working on Yuta’s case?” Jungwoo shrugged, and when he saw Taeyong, he ran to catch up with him.

Doyoung sighed. “He’s about as useless as he is useful.”

He shook his head with a fond smile. Jaehyun could practically see the puppy tail and ears on Jungwoo as he clung to Taeyong.

They all were standing around on the rooftop of the hospital.

“Taeyong, you can fill Johnny in on everything,” Doyoung said as he looked for a place to sit because his legs were tired.

He technically was still recovering from his trip to the metaverse.

Jaehyun looked around and found some stairs, pulling Doyoung with him. He sat down on the third step, making Doyoung sit down on the second step in front of him, and forcing him to lean back into Jaehyun’s chest. The other boys followed the couple.

Taeyong started to explain everything in detail to Johnny and afterwards Johnny had the same understanding that Jaehyun did, except for the whole metaverse bit.

“Have you been there?” Johnny asked Jaehyun.

Jaehyun nodded.

“I have. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but seeing Doyoung go through pain just because of his persona awakening… I knew it was real.”

“Can anyone have a persona?”

“We don’t know. The only people who had awakened personas were Yuta, Taeyong, Taeil and Jungwoo.” Doyoung answered.

“But yours was awakened?”

“I believe it’s because of Yuta’s death.” Doyoung said sadly.

“So, it’s like, if one dies then they must be replaced?”

“I don’t think so,” Taeyong hummed.

“I believe Doie just found a purpose for him to rebel against someone’s beliefs. It was mine in this case. I believed Jaehyunie was the reason for Yuta’s death and Doyoung rebelled against my belief of that. Using that conviction that he felt, his persona awakened.” Taeyong looked at his hands. “It’s an awesome but terrible power, a persona.”

Seeing the troubled look on Taeyong’s face, Doyoung was starting to feel regretful. He may have overstepped earlier.

“Taeyong, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I was out of line.”

Taeyong walked over and held out his hand, Doyoung placed his hand in Taeyong’s and Taeyong squeezed it gently. “No, I needed some sense knocked into me, literally.” He smiled. He let go and walked back to where Johnny was standing.

“So, what do we do now?” Jungwoo asked, serious for once. “I want to find the bastards who did this.”

“Ask Taeil if he knows anything?” Jaehyun suggested.

“Would he get in trouble, especially if he is involved in the investigation?” Jungwoo frowned. “I don’t want to jeopardise his job.”

“Let’s ask him to meet us after his shift. I’m sure someone has texted him about the kids by now.” Doyoung raised his hand at Taeyong’s inquiry. “See, so we should wait for him to come visit the boys, also can anyone put Jaemin up for a couple of days? I know he was staying with me, but I want Jeno to actually rest and would like it if someone else took the crazy bunny off my hands for a couple days.”

“I already have Doyoung crashing at mine.”

“Yeah but now that you’re an official couple, he can sleep in your bed.” Johnny smirked with a suggestive eyebrow raising. “And that leaves the couch free for the younger bunny again.”

“Why can’t you take him?”

“Cause my place is a bachelor pad and I don’t want to have to run after a hyperactive brat.”

“I can’t,” Jungwoo piped up. Everyone knew that already. He lived with Taeil and Jisung, of course they couldn’t.

Jaehyun sighed, defeated. “Doyoung, do you mind?”

Doyoung smiled at Jaehyun. “Nope.”

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Even though Doyoung had said that, he found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of Jaehyun’s room while Jaehyun was in the shower and Jaemin was on the couch. He got dressed in his bunny pjs as soon as Jaehyun left the room for his shower.

They hadn’t even been together 24 hours and Doyoung was already having to sleep in the same bed. He chewed on his lip as he continued to stand there staring at the bed. “Doyoung, I can sleep on the floor if you feel uncomfortable.”

Doyoung didn’t even hear Jaehyun come in, let alone feel him right behind him.

“N-no. It’s your bed, you should sleep in it.”

Doyoung still didn’t move though.

“It’s fine, Doyoung.”

Jaehyun’s bed was a double but Jaehyun wanted Doyoung to feel comfortable and have an easy sleep.

He grabbed the pillow he usually slept on and put his big fluffy blanket on the ground. “Honestly we haven’t even kissed yet, and Johnny’s already asking us to sleep together.”

Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung’s ears became heavily tinged red. He was right, Doyoung thought. They had kissed each other but it was anywhere but the mouth.

Doyoung bit his lip before grabbing Jaehyun’s pillow and putting it back on the bed.

“Doyoung, what are you doing?”

“We are both sleeping on the bed. I won’t allow you to sleep on the floor in your own house.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked softly.

Doyoung nodded and got under the sheets on the bed.

“Do you want me to wear a shirt?”

“No, just act as if I’m not here.” He turned on his side, so he was facing the wall.

Jaehyun hid a smile as he climbed into the bed, under the sheet. He was facing Doyoung’s back.

“Do you want to set any boundaries?”

“No,” Doyoung answered the wall.

With that, Jaehyun moved closer so he could rest his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Unless you’re thinking of jumping me, then yes.”

“No, of course not… I was just thinking about that kiss I was talking about.”

Doyoung turned his head slowly.

“What about it?”

“You want to try now?” Doyoung’s face went bright red and his expression was in disbelief.

Jaehyun fought but couldn’t contain his laughter. It started as a snicker but when Doyoung, in retaliation, hit his chest it turned into full blown chuckling.

Doyoung pushed him away and turned back to the wall, pout sitting on his mouth. Jaehyun just thought it was so cute. He decided to be a bit cheeky and placed a quick kiss on Doyoung’s neck. He then moved away to set up their phone’s for charging, turning his back on Doyoung and missing Doyoung brush his fingers over the skin where Jaehyun just kissed him.

Doyoung was about to turn around but Jaehyun settled into bed after turning off the light and switching on the bedside lamp, so Doyoung turned back to the wall. Jaehyun went to place a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek when the older boy turned his head to say good night, the kiss catching the corner of his mouth. They both froze, heart rates increasing.

Jaehyun pulled away slightly.

“G-good night,” he whispered, flustered and turned his head only for Doyoung to stop him with his hand gently holding his cheek. He bit his lip lightly before delicately pressing his mouth to Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun gazed at Doyoung’s closed eyes, noting the length of his eyelashes before he closed his own eyes and kissed Doyoung back.

The kiss was awkward but sweet at the same time. Jaehyun had never kissed anyone before but he didn’t know if Doyoung had.

He wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s waist and gently pulled him closer. Doyoung squeaked at the sudden movement and pulled back.

However, he quickly gathered his wits and put his arm over Jaehyun’s waist, hiding his face in Jaehyun’s bare chest.

Jaehyun chuckled because he could feel how warm Doyoung’s cheeks were. “You initiated it and now you’re hiding,” Jaehyun mused. “What a cute bunny!” He cuddled Doyoung impossibly closer.

“Shut up,” was the muffled reply. “Go to sleep now.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, hearts racing as they adjusted to the close proximity of each other.

“I can feel your lips…” Jaehyun whispered.

Doyoung looked up and put his hand over Jaehyun’s mouth, his face bright red. He felt Jaehyun’s smile under his hand as his eyes disappeared into said smile.

He pushed himself up a little and gazed at Jaehyun’s face, from his dimple at the corner of his mouth to his sharp nose, to his gentle eyes. “You’re staring, Doyoung.” Jaehyun was starting to feel a bit shy. The longer Doyoung stared at his face, the more he fought to hold back his feelings.

Doyoung glanced at Jaehyun’s lips again before looking back up to his eyes, he sighed deeply, happily, “You’re driving me crazy, Jung Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun reached up and gently held the back of Doyoung’s head. “And you’re driving me insane, Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun pulled him closer and kissed his lips.

**_In the morning…_ **

“Jae-” Jaemin walked into the room when neither emerged ready for school, at nearly 8 in the morning.

Doyoung stirred but just snuggled deeper in Jaehyun’s warmth.

Jaemin put down his coffee quietly and took his phone out. It was a sight if Jaemin was honest. Doyoung was laying with his head on his cousin’s naked chest as Jaehyun hugged him tightly. “Hehe, blackmail material. I’ll give this to Johnny later.” He snapped a couple of photos before putting his phone away and waking up the couple.

“Good morning!” He used his loudest voice and it startled Doyoung awake.

Doyoung looked around, registering that he slept in Jaehyun’s bed.

He widened his eyes before he threw a glare at Jaemin. “You have five seconds to disappear.”

“But it’s nearly eight. We’re gonna be late!” Jaehyun was now stirring. Doyoung wiggled in Jaehyun’s hold until he was able to reach and grab his phone.

As he read the time his eyes widened more, and he shook Jaehyun roughly. “Jaehyun, wake up! We have school!” Doyoung tried to wiggle his way out of Jaehyun’s embrace but the younger just hugged him tighter. “Jaemin, go eat some toast. I’ll wake Jaehyun up.”

“Okay!” he said loudly before slamming the door shut.

“Jae, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Jaehyun smirked. Doyoung whacked his chest. Jaehyun puckered his lips. “No! Morning breath...”

“Then I’m not waking up,” he said stubbornly and cuddled Doyoung closer.

“Jae~” Doyoung whined, lightly slapping Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Kiss.” He puckered his lips again.

Doyoung huffed, rolling his eyes before pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek.

Jaehyun frowned and whined. “Mmmm,” shaking his head.

Doyoung couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger’s cute antics. “We do it a couple times and now you’re greedy.”

Doyoung teased but placed a quick kiss on Jaehyun’s lips and the younger finally released him.

“If I had my way all we would do is kiss in this bed,” Jaehyun mumbled as he sat up.

Doyoung getting out of said bed, fell because his foot was tangled in the sheet, “Jaehyun!” He squeaked as he got up off the floor, before finding his uniform and disappearing to the bathroom.

Jaehyun just grinned as he watched Doyoung disappear and rolled over in the bed, inhaling Doyoung’s earthy, woody scent. He heard the door open and looked up to see Jaemin smirking and showing him his phone.

“Ah, fuck!” It was the photos Jaemin had taken earlier. “Don’t you dare send those to Johnny!”

“Oh, I did worse.”

Jaehyun understood that very clearly.

“Oh my god, no. Jaemin, please tell me you didn’t!” The boy just chuckled ominously before closing the door as Jaehyun threw a pillow.

**_At school…_ **

Jaemin, Jaehyun and Doyoung were met with a grinning Haechan, a smirking Johnny, and a mischievously smiling Jungwoo, at the front gates of the school.

Jaehyun turned on his cousin.

“You are dead meat when we get home, Na Jaemin.”

“Probably wasn’t the smartest choice huh?” the younger replied nervously.

“You think?” Jaehyun answered sarcastically.

As they got closer, Haechan started the teasing. He made kissy faces and hugged himself. “So, so dead, young bunny.”

Once they finally joined the group, Jaehyun smacked the back of Haechan’s head who just laughed with his tongue out. “Knock it off,” he warned.

Johnny chuckled. “Does Doyoung know?”

“No, and it’ll stay that way. I’ll tell him at lunch.”

Doyoung came to stand in front of the second tallest of the bunch “Jungwoo, were you able to speak to Taeil?”

“No, he was stuck in the station all night.” Jungwoo pouted, not being able to see his Taeil.

“Damn, guess we just have to go on our own for now then?” Johnny asked Doyoung.

“We can start with that place” Taeyong answered as he came to stand next to Jungwoo.

“Damn, Doyoung, you got him good!” Johnny hissed seeing Taeyong’s black eye.

“The bruising started coming out when I got home. Jeno’s staying in the hospital for a couple days, same with Mark. Jaemin you need to take notes for Jeno, Haechan do the same for Mark.”

“Aye aye captain!” Haechan retorted with a snort before he and Jaemin quickly ran and caught up with three other boys.

Taeyong clicked his tongue in annoyance and shoved his phone in Doyoung’s face. “Now, what is this?”

Doyoung’s face went red, seeing the picture that Jaemin had taken that morning. Jaehyun facepalmed. Johnny was chuckling. Jungwoo was laughing hysterically.

Doyoung yelled, “Na Jaemin!”

Said boy bolted with the rest of the boys.

“I didn’t get it from Jaemin. I got it from Haechan.”

Taeyong put his phone away.

“Jaemin took the photo. I warned him not to send it to anyone. But he had already sent it to Haechan.” Jaehyun put his arm around a seething and embarrassed Doyoung. “Guess it’s our punishment for sleeping in on a school day.”

Doyoung was about to argue but realised Jaehyun was right.

“That damn brat… If Jeno is still in the hospital for the time being, you can take the rabbit back.” Doyoung glared at Taeyong before walking away.

“Don’t worry, Jaehyunie. He won’t be mad for long. He’ll eventually see the funny side of this.” Taeyong reassured him.

He hesitated as he stood in front of Jaehyun. “Um, about what I said the other day, in Mementos. I was wrong. I was projecting my own faults onto you, my own wrongdoings towards my best friend… I’m really sorry, Jaehyunie.”

Jaehyun’s eyes softened at Taeyong. “It’s not okay, though, I do understand. I know that you and Yuta were really close. You were right about Doyoung though. I think I was trying to deny that, but after I thought about it, I really did just have my mind fixed on Doyoung most of the time. I didn’t realise that I was hurting anybody.”

Taeyong gave him a small smile at that. “Look after that bunny, alright? He may look strong on the outside but he’s just as fragile as the rest of us.” He and Johnny walked off to their first class, leaving Jaehyun with Jungwoo.

“Can you please stop teasing me?” Jaehyun asked.

“But it’s fun!” Jungwoo grinned as he walked off. Jaehyun sighed despairingly but ran to catch up with the younger anyway.

**_In Mementos…_ **

“Wow! What is this place?” Johnny was amazed.

“Doyoung, your clothes!” Jaehyun pointed at Doyoung’s outfit which had changed to a dark, almost navy-blue blazer, decked in chains, pins and leather belts, white dress pants and shiny black boots, accompanied by a half-faced rabbit mask.

“Ooh! Lookin’ fancy there, Doie” Taeyong remarked.

Doyoung grumbled. He couldn’t feel a shirt under his jacket.

He looked down at his ensemble and groaned. “Why do I look like some punk officer?”

Jaehyun mumbled, “You can arrest me, anytime…”

He slapped his hand over his own mouth when he realised he had said that out loud, the tips of his ears becoming red.

Doyoung blushed furiously while Johnny and Taeyong cackled.

Jaehyun’s embarrassment was cut off, his attention elsewhere when he saw a familiar figure walk down a street, “Yuta?” he looked back to Doyoung who was cursing out Taeyong for laughing.

Jaehyun rushed after the figure.

Doyoung saw Jaehyun take off and quickly ran after him.

“Jaehyun!”

Jungwoo, Taeyong, and Johnny ran after Doyoung.

“Jaehyun, it’s dangerous! Wait!”

Doyoung was cursing his unfit body. He knows how to fight, not run fast.

“Jaehyun!”

Doyoung’s mask slipped down over his eyes and he ran straight into the back of Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, why-?”

“Yuta?” Jaehyun whispered, almost sounding broken. Doyoung looked over Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Yuta, is it really you?” Jaehyun’s words were not fitting what Doyoung could see.

He couldn’t see what Jaehyun was looking at, all he saw was a very dangerous shadow.

“Jaehyun, why are you here?” the figure asked.

“I’m here to look for answers. You’re dead, but why?”

As Jaehyun took one step forward, Doyoung grabbed him to stop him.

Jaehyun suddenly felt pain in his head. He grabbed at his hair as if that could relieve it.

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung was concerned for his boyfriend.

Jungwoo, Taeyong and Johnny finally joined them.

“Yuta, you’re dead! Why are you here?” Jaehyun yelled, the pain in his head growing.

“Isn’t this what you wanted though, Jaehyun? For me to go away?” the figure mocked.

Jaehyun felt like his head would split open, “No! I would never-!”

_It was a week before Yuta’s death. They were at Jaehyun’s apartment. Yuta came over after he saw Doyoung and Jaehyun on one of their dates. They were having a pleasant conversation until Yuta steered it in another direction._

_“Listen Jaehyun, Taeyong is very dangerous right now.”  
“What’s that got to do with Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked as he went to grab a drink from his fridge._

_Yuta sighed, exasperated, following the younger boy to the kitchen and leaning on the bench. “I don’t want you to cross Taeyong, is what I’m saying!”_

_“Again, what does that have to do with Doyoung?”_

_Did Yuta really have to spell it out for him?_

_“You keep trying to get Doyoung’s attention, and Taeyong will make you number one on his enemy list.” Yuta explained._

_Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed._

_Yuta wasn’t looking for a fight._

_“I’m saying this to protect you, Jaehyun.”_

_“Thanks,” Jaehyun growled. “But I can take care of myself.”_

_He was starting to get annoyed. He was old enough to look after himself. Doyoung was mysterious but he wasn’t dangerous. Plus, Taeyong was Yuta’s best friend. He didn’t understand where his friend was coming from._

_Yuta snapped, “They’re not who you think they are!”_

_Jaehyun snapped as well._

_What right did Yuta have? Coming to his house, telling him he shouldn’t date somebody._

_“I’ve heard enough! Just go.”_

Jaehyun’s knees buckled, head pounding with pain. “I didn’t mean that!” He yelled, the pain becoming sharper. “Yuta, I never- argh!”

“Doyoung, what is going on?” Johnny asked worriedly. He could only see the wall of the alleyway but Jaehyun was seeing Yuta? It made no sense.

Jungwoo pulled his mask down and looked around the area, the persona aura radiating from Jaehyun and he saw the soul of a shadow standing across from Jaehyun.

“His Persona,” Jungwoo mumbled.

Doyoung snapped his attention to Jungwoo. “What?!”

“It’s awakening. He’s facing a shadow right now but it’s just an illusion!”

Doyoung could hear the pain in Jaehyun’s voice as he vehemently denied whatever the shadow was saying.

He kneeled down in front of Jaehyun, placing his hands on both of his cheeks, and lifted Jaehyun’s head. “Jae, it’s me, okay.”

It was reassurance.

“I’m here.”

Comfort.

“Whatever it’s saying, don’t listen to it, okay? You need to come back to me, Jaehyun.”

_Love._

Doyoung brushed the tears from Jaehyun’s eyes.

“It hurts!” Jaehyun whimpered.

“I know, babe. I know it does. But listen to me, okay? Yuta’s death wasn’t your fault.”

“I told him to go away!” Jaehyun cried.

“It’s okay, that’s not why he died. You know that. Deep down, you know that. You meant a lot to Yuta…” Doyoung smiled softly, remembering the Yuta he knew. “He wouldn’t want to see you like this,” he soothed.

Jaehyun just continued to cry.

Doyoung wasn’t sure his words were getting through to him.

He looked at Taeyong, pleading for the older to do something.

He was shocked when he saw Taeyong just standing there, sinister smirk on his face as he watched Jaehyun writhe. Jungwoo was about to rush in but Taeyong put his arm out, stopping him.

Doyoung frowned but he didn’t have time to worry about Taeyong’s attitude right now. He focused his attention back on Jaehyun.

“I rejected his words! I rejected him! He was right, about everything!” Jaehyun let out one last scream before a mask appeared over his face, his head still being held up by Doyoung’s hands.

“Then reject his words right now. That is not Yuta, it’s a shadow, Jaehyun. Find the will to reject those words he is saying to you.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes, you can. I need you to. Do it, for me, Jae.”

Jaehyun shook his head.

Doyoung removed his hands from Jaehyun’s cheeks and pulled him to his chest.

After a few calming breaths, breathing in Doyoung’s scent, comforting Jaehyun, he finally pulled back and looked up at Doyoung. “I am not responsible for Yuta’s death.” Doyoung nodded with a reassuring smile.

Jaehyun staggered back to his feet with the help of Doyoung. “I will find the true culprit…” He set his resolve, “…and make sure he pays for what he has done!” Once he was stable on his feet, he ripped his mask off and his eyes glowed yellow, his aura blazing and his persona breaking free.

_“I am thou, thou art I.”_

“Strength, huh?” Jaehyun chuckled dishearten, how ironic when he felt the weakest out of all who was present.

Doyoung stroked his cheek softly “You have inner strength, Jaehyun.” Doyoung still held his reassuring smile. “Now get ready to fight.”

He pulled out the dagger Taeyong had given him and gave it to Jaehyun. Doyoung pulled out a revolver that he got from Taeyong earlier and aimed it at the shadow.

Taeyong and Jungwoo then joined the fight too.

The shadow broke its façade and revealed its true form. The four of them made quick work of the beast-like creature and Jaehyun collapsed from exhaustion.

Taeyong and Doyoung helped Jaehyun onto Johnny’s back as the oldest carried him out of the metaverse.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Doyoung and Jaehyun were laying on Jaehyun’s bed, talking quietly. Doyoung had confiscated Jaemin’s phone for the night after the stunt he pulled that morning.

They were on their sides, facing each other, Jaehyun’s hand on Doyoung’s waist as Doyoung’s fingers brushed the ends of Jaehyun’s dark-blond hair, hand sitting just below Jaehyun’s ear.

Jaehyun was relaxing after being wiped out in Mementos.

Doyoung’s hand moved to brush his thumb along Jaehyun’s cheekbone.

“Keep touching me like that, and I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Jaehyun warned with a smirk, eyes closed still.

“Oh really?” Doyoung challenged, purposefully brushing his thumb across Jaehyun’s lips.

Jaehyun growled lightly before rolling Doyoung onto his back, looking down at him. “So scary.” Doyoung chuckled.

Jaehyun ducked into his neck and placed multiple kisses on his skin. The ticklish feeling caused Doyoung to laugh louder.

Doyoung pushed him back. “Jaehyun, no. Jaemin will hear us.”

“Better be quiet then.” Jaehyun continued playfully placing kisses all over Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung bit his lip to stifle any giggles. Jaehyun pulled back. “On second thought, be as loud as you want. It can be payback for this morning.”

He kissed the corner of Doyoung’s mouth.

He held Doyoung’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he placed a delicate kiss on Doyoung’s wrist.

He laid down, on top of Doyoung’s upper body, head on his chest. Doyoung’s free hand went back to stroking through Jaehyun’s dark blond hair.

“Hey, do you remember our second date?”

Doyoung nodded, “Mhm.” He waited for Jaehyun to continue.

“When we were at the top of the Ferris wheel… as cliché as it sounds, I wanted to kiss you…” He paused and pushed himself up, locking his wandering gaze to Doyoung’s, “I wanted to open a window and shout from the top of my lungs that you were mine… I wanted to confess to you, then and there.”

Doyoung’s free hand brushed Jaehyun’s bangs from his eyes. His gaze was warm and soft. “What stopped you?”

“You got a call from Taeyong…” Jaehyun looked down in embarrassment, collapsing back onto Doyoung’s chest. “I thought… you had a thing for Taeyong.”

“God, you’re a dummy.” Doyoung smiled. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I was afraid of the answer.” Jaehyun admitted, hiding his face in Doyoung’s soft shirt.

“You know there is nothing going on between Taeyong and I.”

“I know that now.” He pouted and Doyoung cooed at him.

Jaehyun nipped him in warning. Doyoung just chuckled so Jaehyun started tickling him.

“Not ticklish, sorry Jae.”

“Then why do my kisses tickle you?” Doyoung just shrugged so Jaehyun went back to peppering kisses everywhere he could reach.

“I’m hungry,” Doyoung whined cutely. Jaehyun pulled back again. “You got enough energy to make something?” Jaehyun shook his head. “I’ll just cut some fruit then. I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” Doyoung ordered him.

Jaehyun nodded and flopped onto his back as Doyoung left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Jaehyun was browsing through his phone when he received an email from an unknown sender. In it were screen captures of a text conversation between Yuta and Doyoung. _“Stay away from Jaehyun!” “What is your problem? You left us, remember?” “You’re not good enough for him. You’re a liar!”_ Jaehyun scrolled through the many pictures. The dates were different, but it was the same conversation. Yuta warning Doyoung to stay away from Jaehyun, threatening him. Calling Jaehyun a child…

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, finding Jaemin trying to cut fruit next to Doyoung.

“Nana, can you give us a minute?”

Jaemin looked at Jaehyun with a curious eyebrow raised but left the kitchen.

“Can you explain what the hell this is?” He held his phone out.

Doyoung rinsed his hands and dried them with a hand towel before accepting Jaehyun’s phone. He scrolled through the email, his face darkening and his eyes alight with anger. “Who sent this?”

“It’s anonymous. Looking at the top of the capture, you can see that the sender is Yuta.”

“So, someone has his phone?”

“Looks like it… could it be the killer?” Jaehyun didn’t know what to make of it. “Could this be a warning?”

“I don’t know.”

Doyoung checked his phone. He hadn’t received anything.

“I’m gonna call Taeil. Finish this up for me?” Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung walked out to the patio.

Jaemin came back and continued cutting his apple. Even though his arm was in a full cast, he was still finding ways to be useful.

Jaehyun continued cutting the apples that Doyoung was doing.

“Everything okay?”

Jaehyun sighed, “I don’t know kid… Why don’t you call Jeno? I’m sure he wants to hear your voice at least once today.”

Jaehyun smiled and quickly went and retrieved Jaemin’s phone.

Jaemin jumped around happily and after rinsing his hand, called his best friend.

Jaehyun watched as Jaemin gleefully spoke to Jeno, sometimes scolding, bickering could also be heard but it was all fondness. When he hung up, he looked up at Jaehyun smiling.

“How is he?”

“He’s started to get used to the pain in his ribs. His leg itches like crazy. Hates the taste of hospital food, says he only drinks the juice and eats the custard and jelly. He’s got at least another two days. Mark is discharged tomorrow but on bed rest for about a week. I think Haechan was there.”

He shrugged and went back to his apple.

“How long have you two been together now?”

“About three years maybe, give or take?”

Jaehyun shook his head with a fond, knowing smile. “No Jaemin, how long have you been together?”

His cousin looked at him, confused, then the question finally sank in. “Oh... two months.”

“It’s cute.”

Jaemin blushed a little at the compliment and shoved a piece of apple in Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Taeil says to come to the station right away.” Doyoung pauses when he spots a flustered Jaemin and Cheshire-grinned Jaehyun chewing on a piece of apple. “What did I miss?”

“Jaemin just confessed his relationship with Jeno.”

Doyoung smirked. “About time. I already knew, Jeno isn’t that subtle at my house. Don’t let Taeyong know though, not yet anyways. You know how overprotective he is about Jeno.” Jaemin snorted in distaste at that. Jaehyun felt the same as his cousin did on the whole Lee brothers subject. Doyoung ignored the younger two and pulled on his jacket. “Put the fruit in a box, we’ll eat on the way.”

**_The Police station…_ **

Jaehyun handed his phone to Taeil who frowned. “We’ll try and trace it, but no promises.”

“Are you working on Yuta’s case?” Doyoung asked hopefully.

Taeil looked around to make sure they were out of earshot, but still kept his voice low as he answered.

“No one knows I knew Yuta, so yes. But as soon as they find out, it becomes a conflict of interest and I’ll be reassigned.”

“Sorry about this, Taeil,” Jaehyun apologised.

Taeil gave the boy a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, Jaehyun.” He looked at Jaemin who was munching happily on his apples. “I thought he was with Taeyong?” He pointed at Jaemin.

“He panned him off to us, using Jeno as an excuse.” Doyoung explained.

Taeil nodded before walking away.

“I miss Jeno.” Jaemin was now pouting, poking holes in his apples with a toothpick.

“You just spoke to him,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“That’s not the same~” Jaemin whined.

“I know, but while he’s resting, you need to be careful.”

Jaemin sighed. “I know.”

“It’s the weekend, I’ll take you to see him tomorrow.” Doyoung pat Jaemin’s head softly.

“Thanks, Doyoung!” Jaemin squeezed Doyoung’s waist.

“Oof, kid, you have a cast.” Doyoung wiggled out of Jaemin’s hold.

“Hehe, sorry.” Jaemin smiled apologetically and put his apples away.

“Well, there is nothing more you guys can do here. I’ll call and let you know if we’ve found anything.” Taeil came back out with Jaehyun’s phone. “We have your web account now. If something else comes through, we’ll get it as well.” Taeil ruffled Jaemin’s hair, the boy glued to his phone. “How are you taller than me, kid?”

“You’re just short!” The boy laughed.

“Brat.” Taeil reached up and wrapped Jaemin into a headlock. “I can still knock you down a peg or two.”

“How does Jungwoo even reach you? You’re too short!”

“Go home before I chuck you in a holding cell for disrespecting an officer.” Taeil kicked Jaemin’s butt as Doyoung and Jaehyun led him out of the station.

**_The next day, at the Hospital…_ **

Jeno was laying on the hospital bed when Jaemin barrelled through the door. “Jeno!” He hopped up and down. “Jeno, how are you?” Mark and Haechan looked up at the commotion before settling back into their conversation after noting it was only Jaemin.

“Calm down, Nana. I’ve been bored out of my brain…” He looked around the room and noticed Taeyong wasn’t present. “Where did my brother go?”

“Doyoung wanted a word with him.” Jaemin scrunched his nose in thought. He hesitated, being fidgety at Jeno’s bedside. “…Can I hug you?”

Jeno shifted his plastered leg over and opened his arms to his Nana. Jaemin carefully laid against Jeno’s side. Jeno inhaled the scent of Jaemin’s shampoo as he held him close. They both closed their eyes and just basked in each other’s company.

Jaehyun smiled from the doorway, the two were truly adorable.

“What else are you hiding from me?!” Jaehyun went wide eyed as he heard Doyoung yell. Mark, Haechan, Jeno and Jaemin looked at him. He looked down the hall, where Doyoung had taken Taeyong to talk.

“Doyoung, please not here!” Taeyong growled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Doyoung grabbed Taeyong by his collar.

Jaehyun rushed to intervene. “Stay back, Jaehyun!” It was a warning, and Jaehyun heeded it.

“I knew you were losing control, Taeyong, but this? Lying, threatening people?”

“I didn’t want to lose you!” Taeyong yelled back.

“What?” Doyoung paused, letting go of his best friend’s shirt. “You used Mark to get to Yuta! You drove Yuta away! All this because you didn’t want to lose me?!”

“You’re the only person who ever truly cared about me. If you started dating someone, you were going to push me to the side. I wasn’t gonna be your number one concern anymore. It scared me, Doyoung.”

“Are you even listening to yourself? You have a brother who cares about you! You have friends who care about you! I am not the only person who cares about you! Yuta cared about you too!”

Jaehyun had never seen Doyoung so angry, even more angry than when he punched Taeyong a couple of days previous.

Jaehyun moved forward and wrapped his arm around Doyoung, holding him close. “Tell him, Taeyong! Tell him what you just told me!”

“Doie, please don’t make me do this!” Taeyong begged.

“Why?! You don’t seem to be caring about anyone but yourself right now!”

“That’s not true!”

“Please enlighten me then?”

“I care about you!” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s arms. Doyoung pulled away from Jaehyun and stepped closer to Taeyong, challenging him.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Doyoung glowered. “Now tell him!”

“I did everything for you!”

Doyoung was growing tired of Taeyong’s excuses.

He brushed Taeyong’s hands off his arms and walked back to Jaehyun.

“I never wanted this! Now tell him!”

Taeyong slumped onto his knees in front of Doyoung and Jaehyun, feeling defeated.

“Those messages that Yuta sent, his visit to your house the week before his death… I forced him to do it… all of it.”

“Continue.” Doyoung glared.

“I… threatened him... using Mark.”

“Keep going!”

“Doie, please?” Taeyong was now crying.

“No, Taeyong, you’re not getting out of it this time. You’re going to admit to everything right here, right now.”

Jaehyun was lucky he had his arms around Doyoung otherwise he himself might collapse.

Taeyong clenched his fists, finally showing defiance and slowly got back on his feet.

“You’re going to regret this, Doyoung.”

They were his final words before he bolted.

Jaehyun held tight to Doyoung as the older tried to run after him.

“Coward!” he yelled.

Doyoung’s anger turned into sadness. “You, fucking coward.”

He cried, his legs giving out.

Jaehyun fell with him, holding him tightly as he cried.

“Doyoungie?” Jaehyun looked up at Jeno and Jaemin, Jeno on one crutch with the support of Jaemin. He looked back at Doyoung when he heard a sickening crunch of bone.

Doyoung was punching the floor, taking out his pain and anger on the rough surface.

Jaehyun quickly grabbed his wrists and held fast even as Doyoung struggled.

“Let me go!”

Doyoung cried, head hung low as he rested against Jaehyun’s chest. “It’s his fault the kids were jumped... It’s his fault that Yuta got mixed up with bad people... It’s all his fault!”

“Then why are you hurting yourself?” Jaehyun asked softly, cutting off Doyoung’s rant.

“Because I should have seen it!” He cried harder, collapsing into Jaehyun’s lap. “He’s my best friend! I should have seen it.”

Jaehyun could only hug him to comfort him. There were no words he could say at this time.

Jaemin helped Jeno come over to Doyoung and the younger immediately wrapped his arms around him. “It’s not your fault, Doyoung,” Jeno whispered, gently stroking Doyoung’s back. Doyoung turned around and bear hugged Jeno, crying into the boy’s t-shirt.

“Jen, you’re ribs…”

Jeno brushed off Jaemin’s concern with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine, Jaem. You hug Doyoung too?” Jaemin didn’t have to be asked twice, careful of Jeno’s ribs with his cast, hugging Doyoung as well.

When Doyoung’s sobs calmed down and the tears dried up, he pulled away from the younger boys. “You gonna be okay, Doyoung?” Jeno asked as he brushed a stray tear from Doyoung’s cheek.

If you were an outsider looking in, you would think there was some weird relationship going on, but Jaehyun wasn’t an outsider, he knew how close Doyoung was to these boys; in fact, he was close to them as well.

“Thanks, Jeno.”

Doyoung cracked a small sad smile.

“Look at you, being all mature.”

He sniffled as he ruffled Jeno’s hair fondly.

“Doyoung~” he whined, trying to fix his hair. Both Jaehyun and Doyoung laughed as Jeno just made more of a mess and Jaemin had to fix it.

Once they got Jeno back to his room, the nurse came in, saying Jeno could be discharged tomorrow. Haechan and Mark were picked up later by Johnny.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Doyoung collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. His hands had been bandaged by the nurse who came in to give them the news of Jeno’s discharge. Luckily there weren’t any broken bones, just rough scrapes and raw knuckles.

Jaemin begged the nurse cutely to let him spend the night with Jeno. The nurse relented to the flirty boy, using the excuse that Jaemin had to get his cuts checked in the morning. Doyoung and Jaehyun had left as Jaemin was trying to feed Jeno some cut apples.

Jaehyun sat down next to Doyoung and put his arm around him. “You okay?”

“Honestly, no.”

Jaehyun pulled Doyoung and laid down on the couch with him. “Yuta’s death could have been prevented.”

Jaehyun ran his fingers through the soft dark strands of Doyoung’s hair. “Shh… Don’t think about it right now.”

“Distract me then?” Doyoung asked quietly.

He looked up at Jaehyun through his dark bangs. Jaehyun tenderly held Doyoung’s chin between his finger and thumb, gently pulling Doyoung forward so he could kiss him softly. Their kisses were still hesitant, tentative, both unsure whether or not to push the boundaries. But it seemed that Doyoung had decided to give in.

He slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s hair and tugged gently, careful not to hurt Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was surprised at the sudden intensity of the older boy but complied nonetheless, kissing back with as much passion as Doyoung was. His hand resting on Doyoung’s waist, rubbing gently into his back, his other hand holding the back of Doyoung’s head.

Their makeout was interrupted, when Jaehyun’s phone rang. “Ignore it” Doyoung requested breathlessly.

Jaehyun pulled it out of his pocket. “It’s Johnny!” Jaehyun said, sitting up.

“Johnny, you don’t call unless it’s an emergency.”

 _“Well it’s an emergency. Taeyong is drunk and we are in the meta-”_ The call was cut.

Jaehyun frowned and stood up.

“Doyoung, Taeyong is about to do something really stupid.”

“Let him.” Doyoung huffed.

Jaehyun sat down on the edge of the coffee table and took Doyoung’s hands in his. “I know what he did was awful and wrong, but he’s still our friend. I know you still care about him. I know that you will regret not being able to do anything, more than you are right now. Taeyong is drunk and has dragged Johnny into the metaverse.”

Jaehyun watched as a multitude of emotions went through Doyoung’s eyes, until he finally settled on fear. He laced their fingers together and they left the apartment, making sure to lock the door.

After getting off the bus, they ran down street after street before finally arriving at Taeyong’s apartment. As they caught their breath, Jaehyun took out his phone and with one last questioning look at Doyoung, receiving a nod and Jaehyun tapped the app open.

The imagery distorted to its red tinted world.

“Johnny!” Jaehyun called out.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny came out of what is supposed to be Taeyong’s apartment.

“Don’t bring Doyoung up here!” he ordered.

Doyoung frowned and ran up the stairs to the apartment.

“Doyoung, stop!” Johnny requested, blocking the doorway.

“Is Taeyong inside?” Doyoung asked as he stood in front of Johnny.

“He is… but it’s twisted in there.” Doyoung ignored that, he pushed past the taller boy and shoved his way into the apartment.

What met him was a room covered in photos, most of them Doyoung, some were the other boys, even Jaehyun’s but his were defaced with red marker.

“So, this is the real me, huh?” Taeyong slurred. He looked up at Doyoung. He gave a drunken, hysterical snort of laughter. “Do you see my love for you, Doyoung?” He indicated at the walls. “Hahaha! Pathetic…” he said to himself as he drank whatever was in the bottle he was holding.

He stared at the floor for a few tension-heavy minutes. Doyoung made a step towards him before he heard Taeyong again.

“Yuta isn’t the one who should be dead…” He lifted his gun, looking at it, eyes full of regret, before lifting it to his head. “It should be me!”

“No!” Doyoung dove at Taeyong, pushing away the gun.

“Have you completely lost your mind?!” He looked at the gun before looking back at Taeyong. “You know if you die in this world, you die in the real world! Do you want that? To leave Jeno, Mark, Haechan? They have lost too much as it is! Do you want to take away the one thing they still have left?!”

“Why do you still care?! You should hate me for everything I’ve done!”

“Believe me, I am still majorly pissed at you, Taeyong, but never would I want you dead. You’re my best friend, you idiot!” Doyoung cried, his tears falling on Taeyong’s cheek. “We already lost Yuta! Did you think I would just stand by and watch as we lost you too?!” Doyoung sobbed. “I hate you so much right now, but I also hate myself!”

“Doyoung…”

Jaehyun stood at the door with Johnny. The room they were in was a distortion in the metaverse. They were safe, no shadows would come.

“Doie, your hands?” Taeyong said as he noticed the bandages.

“It’s because of you, asshole! I was so angry that I took it out on the hospital’s floor.”

Silence hung over them. It was heavy, full of tension and unspoken words.

Taeyong broke it “…I’m going to turn myself over to the police tomorrow.” He whispered somewhat soberly.

“What?”

“I’m going to tell _him_ that I pushed Yuta into _that_ mafia. I was pulling the strings all along.”

“He’ll never believe you,” Doyoung whispered.

“I’ll give him the evidence. Emails of me and the gang plotting against Yuta.”

“Taeyong, you have three kids to look after. Please think this through thoroughly,” Doyoung implored.

“I have, that’s why I’m here, Doie. I wanted to see my ‘true self’.” He pushed away the bottle of alcohol. He looked at it with severe distaste before looking at everyone in turn, finally resting his eyes on Jaehyun, who looked away. “Sorry to have dragged you all into this mess.”

“I won’t let you,” Jaehyun said in a low voice, cold.

“You think just turning yourself in can rectify everything that you’ve done?” He lifted his eyes to glare at Taeyong, his expression as cold as ice.

Doyoung forced himself not to turn away, knowing that this was also a side of Jaehyun that he must know. Jaehyun walked forward.

“No. You are going to help us find the people who killed Yuta, turn them over to the police, then I am going to beat the shit out of you and drop you on their doorstep. Now get up.” He roughly grabbed Taeyong’s arm, pulling him to his feet.

“Jae…” Doyoung whispered sadly. Jaehyun didn’t spare him a glance as he passed, keeping his head down.

He didn’t want to see what expression his boyfriend had. Afraid it was fear, of him. “I’m sorry, Doyoung, but I’ve reached my limit.” He escorted Taeyong out of the apartment.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Johnny agreed to taking Mark and Haechan in for the time being. Taeyong was restricted to house arrest, fear of what Jaehyun might do if he disobeyed. Doyoung had told Jaemin to tell Jeno that he would be staying with Doyoung for now.

Jaehyun was currently sitting at the bottom edge of his bed while Doyoung was having a shower. All his mind could think about was how Doyoung must see him now after the cold harshness Doyoung had seen from him earlier. Ever since they had left the metaverse, they hadn’t looked each other in the eye.

Doyoung walked into the bedroom, dressed in his bunny pjs and slippers. Jaehyun continued to stare at the floor. Doyoung finished towel drying his hair. He was too lazy right now to use his hair dryer. “Jae…” he called softly. Jaehyun still refused to look at him. “Jae…” He came to stand in front of the younger boy. “Jaehyun… would you please look at me?” He didn’t move, his hands tightening their hold on his jeans.

Doyoung huffed when Jaehyun continued to look at the floor. “Jaehyun!” He crouched down so he was eye to eye. Jaehyun turned his head, avoiding Doyoung’s eyes.

Doyoung snapped, he pushed Jaehyun down on the bed, kneeling over him. “Damn it, Jaehyun, I’m not afraid of you!”

Jaehyun finally met Doyoung’s gaze, eyes wide in surprise.

Doyoung’s head fell on Jaehyun’s chest, hands tightening on his shoulders. “I’m hurting too… the guy I thought I knew better than I know myself… turned out to be a complete fake. My best friend has betrayed me on so many levels and now my boyfriend won’t look me in the eye because he’s afraid that I’m scared of him! News flash, Jung Jaehyun! I am fucking terrified, but it’s not because of you!”

His tears broke free and he cried, feeling tension finally leave Jaehyun’s body.

“Now do what a boyfriend is supposed to do and hold me,” he sobbed.

The outburst seemed to have shocked Jaehyun back to reality.

He wrapped his arms around Doyoung, shifting them both back, so they were against the headboard and just held Doyoung as he cried, Doyoung’s tears being soaked up by his t-shirt. Jaehyun was still dressed in his clothes from the day.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Jaehyun whispered quietly.

Doyoung sniffled as he lifted his head to look at Jaehyun. “I’m not afraid of you,” he repeated, placing his hand on Jaehyun’s cheek. “I…I trust you, Jae.”

Jaehyun leaned into the warm touch.

He knew they needed a distraction right now, so he brought Doyoung closer and pressed his lips to Doyoung’s. Doyoung immediately gave in to the feeling of the kiss; however unlike their previous kisses, there was a sense of desperation, a need to be closer.

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and bought their chests flush together. He gripped the ends of Jaehyun’s hair and tugged harshly. Jaehyun tilted Doyoung’s head by his hold on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, sucking on Doyoung’s bottom lip.

They had to break for air but Jaehyun immediately dove for Doyoung’s neck, leaving little nips and kisses on his path. Doyoung didn’t care if any embarrassing noises came out of his throat right now. He was loving what Jaehyun was doing to him and started craving for Jaehyun’s lips back on his, so using the grip he still had in Jaehyun’s hair, he pulled Jaehyun’s head back up to his lips.

When Doyoung felt too overwhelmed he finally broke the kiss and they both breathed for air as Doyoung rested his forehead on Jaehyun’s chest again.

Once Doyoung had regained his composure he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Wow,” he whispered, looking up at Jaehyun through his bangs.

“Wow indeed.” Jaehyun smiled. Doyoung pecked his lips and just snuggled into the crook of Jaehyun’s collarbone. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung and held him tightly, stroking his back softly.

“Are you really going to beat Taeyong up?”

“I want to, so bad, but I know nothing would come of it, so no. I just wanted to scare him a bit.” He patted Doyoung’s dark hair gently. “But I really have reached my limit when it comes to Taeyong.” He slipped down the bed, taking Doyoung with him so they were laying down. He then remembered he was still in his clothes. He got out of bed, grabbed his sleep shorts and an old t-shirt before making a quick trip to the bathroom to change.

When Jaehyun came back, he laid back down and Doyoung made himself comfortable by moving his leg so both their legs were entangled. They moved onto their sides and Jaehyun pulled up the sheet, shifting further down the bed, so he was eye level with Doyoung.

Doyoung placed his arm on Jaehyun’s waist and snuggled closer. Jaehyun chuckled deep in his chest at his boyfriend’s cuteness. His heavy thoughts from earlier finally dispelled. Doyoung pouted. Jaehyun simply kissed him to appease him. Doyoung hid his face in Jaehyun’s chest as he snuggled closer.

**_Doyoung’s house..._ **

Jeno was already used to this house. He’d been here many times, so much so that Doyoung already had a designated room for him, lucky for him it was on the bottom floor of the two-story house.

Jaemin dropped his school bag by the bed as Jeno sat down on the bed. Jaemin sat beside him, placing his hand over Jeno’s. Jeno smiled softly and Jaemin grinned at him, his eyes flickering to Jeno’s lips then back to his eyes. Jeno leaned away and shook his head causing Jaemin to pout. “Why?”

“Cause we’ll both get carried away. My ribs can’t handle that.”

Jaemin threw himself back on the bed with a huff and Jeno just patted his thigh comfortingly.

Jaehyun came into the room and put down Jeno’s travel bag. Jaemin whined. “Jaehyun~ can’t we stay here for a couple days? Doyoung’s house is way bigger than your apartment, no offence.”

Jaehyun just chuckled as he walked away from Jaemin’s whining. He went upstairs in search of Doyoung. He had been oddly quiet the whole time, from the hospital, to Taeyong’s house then to this house. Jaehyun was slightly concerned. Doyoung had stayed in his car when they were inside Taeyong’s apartment. Taeyong didn’t come out of his room, even as Jeno said his goodbye.

He walked down a hallway and found Doyoung’s room. Doyoung was sitting at his desk, photo frame in hand. Jaehyun came over and wrapped his arms around Doyoung from above. “What’cha thinking about?” he looked at the photo and saw that it was the one taken when they all went on vacation together. It was a send-off for their Chinese friends who had to return home. Everyone was smiling, it was a happy memory.

“Happier times.” Doyoung smiled sadly, his fingers brushing the glass. Jaehyun placed a kiss on the crown of Doyoung’s hair.

“Never thought I’d see a day when you would miss Ten.” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Doyoung sighed. “As much as he was a pain in the ass, he was still a good friend...” He paused. “He was good for Taeyong.”

“What happened between them?”

“Taeyong broke it off because he didn’t want to be hurt if Ten found someone back home and then had to break up with him. He was being a coward, not trusting Ten.” He put the photo back on his desk. “Ten said it left a bitter taste in his mouth and vowed not to speak to Taeyong again. He was so deeply hurt when he realised Taeyong didn’t trust him enough to continue with a long-distance relationship.”

Jaehyun hummed before remembering what Jaemin asked. “Doyoung, Jaemin was asking if we could stay for a couple days. I think he wants to be close to Jeno at the moment.”

Doyoung swivelled around in his chair. He stood up and Jaehyun’s arms fell from his neck, hands finding a hold on his waist. Doyoung’s arms came up to hook on Jaehyun’s neck. “What about you then? What do you want?”

Jaehyun smirked deviously “I don’t know if you really want to hear the answer to that.”

Doyoung matched his smirk with his own. “Try me.” Jaehyun dove for Doyoung’s lips with a quick kiss, Doyoung chasing his lips as he pulled back. Jaehyun placed his finger on Doyoung’s lips which now held a pout. “Meany,” he huffed and went to his bed.

“Oh hush, so, are we staying?”

“Kiss me again and I’ll tell you?”

“Nope. I need to tell _Jaemin_ , who is with _Jeno_ , _downstairs_ ” he emphasised the boys’ names and their location. Doyoung continued to pout but nodded. Jaehyun kissed his cheek before walking out of his room. Doyoung fell back on his bed and rolled over so his face was in his blankets.

As Jaehyun walked closer to Jeno’s rooms, he heard Jeno protesting at Jaemin. He quickened his pace and looked in the room. Jeno was lying on his tummy with Jaemin sitting on his lower back. “What am I seeing right now?”

“I’m trying to give Jeno a massage.” He pouted.

“Yah! You don’t massage with your mouth!” Jeno stopped and face palmed when he realised what he said. “That came out wrong!” Jaemin giggled at Jeno’s embarrassment.

“Are your ribs hurting?” Jaehyun asked instead.

“No, I currently have bandages on. I took some painkillers before Jaemin jumped on me.”

“I wouldn’t do this otherwise, Jaehyun,” Jaemin pouted.

“Anyways,” Jaehyun continued. Jaemin got off Jeno and sat next to him. “Doyoung says we can stay for a couple days. So, you can pick up your scrawny butt and I’ll meet you in the car. Let Jeno have some rest.”

“Doyoung’s letting you take the car?” Jeno asked as he rolled onto his back.

“I was about to ask him.” Jaehyun left the two boys and went back to Doyoung’s room.

The door to Doyoung’s bathroom was closed. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly before opening it. Doyoung was sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, head half submerged. The water sat just below his nose. He was playing with the foamy bubbles.

Jaehyun squatted down at the tub’s edge. His hand went to Doyoung’s neck, rubbing it gently. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about Taeyong… There’s no one to watch him now.”

“Hey, he’s not your responsibility.”

Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun. “Then why do I feel like I’ve abandoned him?” There were tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had done enough crying to last at least a couple of months.

“Help me pick up mine and Jaemin’s things…” Jaehyun hesitated.

“What is it?” Doyoung asked as he placed his hand on Jaehyun’s arm.

“…I want to go to Yuta’s apartment, but I want to see it in Mementos.”

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung was going to shoot down his idea but stopped himself. “It might give us some clues.” Jaehyun smiled brightly, his little dimples appearing for the first time in a while. It was honestly infectious, and Doyoung couldn’t help but to smile as well. “Can you wash my hair?” Jaehyun nodded and grabbed Doyoung’s earthy shampoo.

**_Jaehyun’s apartment…_ **

Doyoung pulled Jaehyun back when he noticed the door to Jaehyun’s apartment had been broken in. As Jaehyun used his elbow to push open the door, Doyoung called Taeil. “Jaehyun’s had a break-and-enter”

 _“Don’t touch anything! I’ll be right there!”_ Taeil ordered.

Doyoung walked into the apartment and found the inside to be completely turned upside down, probably hundreds of dollars in damages.

He slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s as they carefully moved through the rooms, assessing the damage. “Taeil said not to touch anything.” Jaehyun kept his hands away as they walked, their shoes crunching on broken glass.

Photo frames were smashed. Anything with Yuta was gone.

Doyoung frowned.

“Just what kind of thugs did Taeyong push Yuta into?”

\----

“Jaehyun! Doyoung!” They heard Taeil call for them.

They both went back to the living room. “You boys haven’t touched anything right?” They both nodded. “Good, now, is anything missing?”

“Just anything that related to Yuta, photos mostly.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“So, it is connected to Yuta then,” Taeil hummed. “So was the jump on the kids?” They nodded again. He snapped on some rubber gloves and started combing the place. “Can you guys step outside for now?”

Jungwoo walked in a moment later, camera in hand. “I’m off duty right now, so I asked Jungwoo to help out.”

Doyoung bit his lip as he debated whether to tell Taeil what happened with Taeyong. “Out with it, Doyoung.” Taeil said, not even looking at him.

“Taeyong, he… he went into the metaverse drunk. Dragged Johnny with him.”

“I know. He called me when he got home. Admitting to everything. I told him the priority was to find Yuta’s killer. He sent me all the information he had.” Taeil stood up from where he was dusting for fingerprints.

He placed his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “You’ve done the right thing, Doyoung. I know it’s hard, but isolation is what’s best for him right now. He knows what he did was wrong, now he just has to pull himself through it.” Then he turned to Jaehyun. “Got anywhere you can crash for a couple of nights?”

“I was actually just coming to grab mine and Jaemin’s things. We were gonna stay at Doyoung’s for a few days. He wanted to be close to Jeno.”

“Splendid. You guys go home, okay? Jungwoo and I will finish up here and drop you a bag of things you need later. Is Jaemin currently living out of his bag?” Jaehyun nodded. “I’ll bring that too.”

“Thanks, Taeil.” the young man just reached up and ruffled Jaehyun’s hair affectionately.

When they got back to Doyoung’s car, Jaemin was gone. They found his phone had been smashed and there was blood. They didn’t know if it was Jaemin’s or someone else’s. “Taeil!” Doyoung yelled.

Taeil rushed outside “what?”

“Jaemin’s gone!” Doyoung said frantically, pacing the length of his car. “His phone’s been smashed and there’s blood.” Jaehyun grabbed his arm to stop the pacing. “Oh god, what if they hurt him? What if that’s whose blood it is?”

“Babe, you need to calm down. Panicking like this doesn’t help anyone. I’m… I’m gonna call Taeyong, okay?” Doyoung nodded reluctantly. Jaehyun pulled out his phone and dialled Taeyong’s number. It gave two rings before Taeyong picked up. “Taeyong, are you okay?”

 _“Jaehyun, it’s not-”_ he heard Taeyong as background noise before the line cut off.

“Taeyong! Hello, Taeyong!” Jaehyun turned to Doyoung, eyes wide with worry. Taeil had descended to his car.

He opened the door and pulled out his radio. “Dispatch, this is Officer Moon. I need you to send someone to these addresses.” He proceeded to give Jaehyun’s and Taeyong’s addresses. “Please make sure they hurry to Lee’s address. Over.”

 _“Officer Moon, copy that. Two units have been dispatched and are on route.”_ Taeil put the radio back in the car.

He closed the door and went to Doyoung and Jaehyun. “I’m sorry, Doie. Your car is evidence for now. I’ll drive you and Jaehyun home.”

“Oh god, what am I gonna tell Jeno?”

It was so wrong for kids to be mixed up in this. Hell, _they_ shouldn’t be mixed up in this.

Jaehyun then remembered what their first motivation to come out was. “Taeil, can you drop us off at Yuta’s? We were going to check out his place but in the metaverse.”

Taeil frowned “Then I’m coming too.”

Jungwoo finally joined them after he had finished his criminal photography. “Where’s Jaeminie?”

“He’s been taken, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun answered.

Taeil excused himself from the conversation when a cop car turned up, and he briefed them on the situation.

**_At Yuta’s house in the metaverse…_ **

Jaehyun should not have been surprised when Taeil’s clothes changed once they stepped into the metaverse, a phantom-of-the-opera moon-like mask covering half of his face.

“Forgot how much I hated this outfit,” Taeil grumbled.

“It looks good,” Jaehyun commented. Taeil sent him a glare. Jaehyun didn’t think it really was that bad. It was a black leather vest, studded along the edges and a black jacket thrown over top with black pants and black boots. He also didn’t miss the way that Jungwoo’s eyes drifted to Taeil’s exposed chest. “Now I see why you hate it.”

“Yours is nice, uhh…” Taeil paused in his observation.

“What?”

“What’s your code name?”

“Code name?” He looked at Doyoung, curiously.

“Oh right. Wolf?”

“It fits.” Taeil nodded. He continued looking him over.

Jaehyun was wearing a white shirt underneath a black pin-stripe jacket, chains linking like a harness. There was a thin silver chain choker loosely hung on his neck, his bangs fell over his wolf-like mask, he also wore matching pin-stripe pants and white boots.

Jaehyun looked at his harness. “Are these really necessary?”

“Oh hush, at least you get a shirt,” Doyoung grumbled.

“I like my outfit,” Jungwoo hummed.

Doyoung looked over the boy, taking in his leather jacket, a grey hoodie attached on the inside. On the shoulders there was a line of spikes and on the hem was silver paper clamps (handles broken off). The left side of the leather had a line of silver plating. A white graphic tee was worn underneath. A pair of faded black ripped jeans and a pair of white converse shoes completed the look. “You look like a rebel” Doyoung murmured.

“Yep, that’s why I like it.”

“Your dog mask ruins the look though.” Taeil chuckled when he saw Jungwoo pout.

“Let’s just go in, I don’t like it out here.”

They all entered Yuta’s apartment, splitting up to look for clues. Jaehyun and Doyoung looked upstairs and Taeil and Jungwoo looked through the rooms on the ground floor. Jaehyun found Yuta’s study room next to his bedroom.

On the desk there was a journal and an envelope addressed to Doyoung. He picked up the envelope but didn’t open it. He opened the journal and read through a few entries. It was full of Yuta’s love for everyone, his pain, his true feelings towards Jaehyun and Doyoung’s relationship, his feud with Taeyong… In the end, he just wanted everyone to be happy.

Jaehyun felt a tear slide down his cheek as he read Yuta’s sweet and loving words, giving encouragement to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s relationship, his adoration of the younger boys, and how much he cared about everyone, including Taeyong. He wiped it away and picked up the journal as well. He left the study room and found Doyoung in Yuta’s bedroom. “Babe, he wrote you something.” He handed Doyoung the envelope. “I’m gonna give this to Taeil” He waved the journal back and forth.

Jaehyun exited the room as Doyoung was opening the envelope. He walked down the stairs and found Taeil inspecting the theatre room.

“His parents really wanted him to live easy huh?” Taeil commented as Jaehyun walked in.

“They wanted what was best for him… Here” he handed Taeil the journal, “I found it upstairs. I think he was coming here and writing things knowing that Doyoung or Taeyong would find them.”

“Makes sense. The gang can’t get in here. It was a safe place for him.” Taeil placed the Journal in his backpack.

“Wolf!” Doyoung called. Jaehyun and Taeil both ran upstairs. Jaehyun entered the room, followed by Taeil. “You can’t let Rose turn himself in!” He handed the letter to Taeil, the look of betrayal written on his face as he read. “He’s innocent!” He thought for a minute. “Well, on most accounts anyways.”

“Baekhyun?” Taeil was surprised but all he could feel was the same betrayal Doyoung was feeling. The older man was their friend, Taeil’s school senior.

Jaehyun understood that Rose was Taeyong’s codename. He frowned at Doyoung’s words though “Why would Rose try and take the fall for someone like him?”

“Because of the way he treated Yuta. God, it all makes sense now.” Doyoung sighed with relief. “Baekhyun manipulated Rose into using Yuta.”

Jaehyun spied a folder sitting just under the bed. He curiously went over and picked it up. ‘EXO-files’ was written on it. Then, like magnets everything clicked into place for Jaehyun. “Baekhyun’s part of EXO.” He handed the folder to Taeil. Taeil flipped through it quickly, with just a glance he could tell it was a compiled document of the inner workings of the gang.

“You are a brilliant man, Yuta,” Taeil whispered and stashed the folder in his backpack as well as the letter. “Let’s find Jungwoo and get out of here. All this needs to go back to the station…” Taeil paused then shook his head. “No, I’ll keep them. I don’t feel like I can trust anyone. I don’t know if anyone is corrupt or working for the gang.” They left the bedroom and went downstairs. “Yah! Kim Puppy!”

“Basement!”

“Yuta’s house has a basement?” Jaehyun turned to the others. Doyoung shrugged, just as surprised.

“Pup! Where’s the entrance?”

“Laundry room!”

“Figures,” Taeil chuckled. “No wonder we never knew.” They followed the hallway till they reached the laundry room. There was a hatch on the floor that was open. They all went down the stairs connected to the opening. “Pup, how did you find this?”

“Snooping, hence, the mask. Take a look at this.” He handed Taeil a note.

_‘To Doyoung, Taeyong and Jungwoo. Please give this note to Taeil. In the basement, in the real world, there is a whole mind lab. It will help in your investigation into EXO.’_

“He was so smart.” Jungwoo smiled sadly.

“He would have made a damn good detective,” said Taeil. He stashed the note in his bag as well. Taeil gave the house one last comb through before they left and exited the metaverse.

**_Doyoung’s house…_ **

Taeil dropped Doyoung and Jaehyun off at Doyoung’s house. They were met at the door by a very worried Jeno. “Where the hell have you been? What happened to Jaemin? I heard him scream and then the line cut.”

“Calm down, Jeno,” Doyoung said softly.

“Calm down?! I heard my boyfriend scream and you two have been gone for hours! Where the fuck is Jaemin?” Jaehyun could see the boy had tears in his eyes due to how angry and frustrated he was.

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jeno. “We don’t know, Jeno.”

“…What?” Now he looked broken.

“He was taken,” Jaehyun answered but he couldn’t meet Jeno’s eyes.

“You were supposed to look out for him.” He pushed out of Doyoung’s arms and wobbled on his crutches as he grabbed the front of Jaehyun’s shirt. “He has a broken arm and multiple cuts! You were supposed to look out for him.”

“We’ll find him, Jeno,” Doyoung said calmly, pulling Jeno’s hands off his boyfriend, holding them gently in his own. He wiped Jeno’s cheek with his thumb.

“How?” He sniffled as Doyoung continued to stroke his cheek, his tears of frustration running hot down his cheeks.

Jaehyun bent slightly to match Jeno’s height. “We know where to start looking.”

“What if we don’t find him in time?” Jeno was terrified, remembering the attack on them. Those men were going to kill them.

“We will. I promise you, Jeno,” Jaehyun answered with determination. “Doyoung, I’m gonna call Johnny and then we’re gonna head over to Taeyong’s. Stay here with Jeno.”

He looked around. Large windows, open living room, lots of access points.

“I want you both upstairs until I get back.” Doyoung handed Jaehyun his keys. Jaehyun crouched in front of Jeno with his back facing him. “It’s easier to move you like this.” Jeno gave Doyoung his crutches and flopped onto Jaehyun’s back.

“You’ll find him, right?” Jeno whispered.

Jaehyun walked up the stairs, trailed by Doyoung. “Jen, I promise you.” He looked at Doyoung behind him. He put on a playful smile, “I’ll make sure I’m home in time for dinner.” He joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. Jeno’s frown cracked and Doyoung gave a light chuckle. Jaehyun was happy with that win.

They entered Doyoung’s room and Jaehyun placed Jeno on the bed. Doyoung followed Jaehyun out of his room and they stood together in the hallway. “Look after Jeno, I can’t even imagine what he’s going through… I know Jaemin is my cousin, but he means more to Jeno I think. Just the thought of that happening to you scares the shit out of me.” Doyoung nodded before kissing him softly. Jaehyun kissed back and wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist.

Doyoung pulled away first but still didn’t let go. “Please be careful?”

“I will. Want me to tell Taeyong anything?”

“Tell him that once this is over, I want to sit down with him and have good long talk about everything.”

“Alright, keep your phone on. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He gave Doyoung one last kiss before going down the stairs, pulling out his phone. “Johnny, can you bring the kids over to Doyoung’s?”

_“Sure, what’s up?”_

“I’ll explain when you get here.”

 _“Alright, be there in ten.”_ Jaehyun went around the house and made sure all windows and doors were locked. He waited pensively on the couch.

There was a knock on the front door and Jaehyun hastened to answer it. He opened the door only to be glomped by Haechan. Honestly, he welcomed Haechan’s warmth.

He ushered Mark and Johnny inside as Haechan hung from him. “Mark and Haechan, please go upstairs.”

“Where’s Jaemin?” Mark asked, looking around and not even hearing the youngest boy.

“Mark, please, just go upstairs.” Jaehyun begged and hoped his face gave nothing away.

Haechan must’ve caught that something was off, “Where is Jaemin, Jaehyun?” his soft brown eyes narrowing.

Jaehyun was about to answer when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Taeyong’s name. “Taeyong, are you okay?”

 _“A bit beaten but alive. I know where they’ve taken Jaemin. I’m there now”,_ was Taeyong’s hissing reply. _“It kills to walk.”_

“Taken Jaemin?” Jaehyun didn’t realise how close Haechan was until he snatched Jaehyun’s phone. “What do you mean by 'taken Jaemin?'”

_“…Haechan…”_

“What the hell is going on? You guys have been keeping something from us and we’re tired of it. We were almost killed the other day!”

“Haechan, we don’t have the time to explain anything right now. Just go upstairs with Mark, please.”

Haechan was about to argue back but Mark placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He looked up at Jaehyun.

“Promise to tell us everything when you get back, even if we don’t understand it?”

“I promise,” Jaehyun said.

“Your word is your bond, bro, remember that.”

“I know, Mark.” Jaehyun gave a reassuring smile. Mark nodded and clamping both hands on Haechan’s shoulders, pushing him up the stairs.

“Taeyong, you still there?”

_“Yeah, those kids are pretty strong.”_

“We’re the only family Haechan has left.”

_“I know… I’m at the shipyard by the way. Jaemin’s being held in a shipping container.”_

“We’re on our way.” Johnny opened the door and walked out. Jaehyun followed and made sure to lock the door behind him. There was no way he was gonna take chances with his family inside.

During the ride to the shipping yard, Jaehyun told Johnny everything they found in Mementos. Jaehyun then called Taeil. They were kids themselves, there’s no way they could take on thugs. They knew how to fight but it was like bringing a knife to a gun fight.

“Are we really doing this, Jae?”

“We have to,” Jaehyun answered as Johnny pulled into a parking area, Taeyong was sitting on the ground looking a little more than worse for wear. Jaehyun and Johnny got out of the car and Johnny crouched down to Taeyong’s eye level.

“Holy shit, TY.” Johnny lifted Taeyong’s face, inspecting the bruises and cuts.

“Nothing I don’t deserve.” Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.”

“I’m still mad at you, Taeyong, but I also know now, that you didn’t have a choice.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”

“Yuta,” he answered simply. “Now, where’s Jaemin? I almost got socked by Jeno because of him.” Taeyong held his hand out, silently asking for help. Jaehyun grabbed his hand and pulled Taeyong to his feet.

“This way.” Taeyong started limping away, Jaehyun followed. Johnny said he’d wait for Taeil to arrive.

“Where did you guys go? You didn’t pick up for ages.” Jaehyun moved so he was by Taeyong’s side and put Taeyong’s arm around his neck.

“We went to Yuta’s place. He left us clues.”

“Like, who he was working for.”

“Yeah, EXO.”

“Right.” They continued in silence. “Turn here.”

Jaehyun walked Taeyong down a line of shipping containers.

Taeyong suddenly stopped “Wait, Jaehyun… Go back!”

“What?”

“It’s a trap, leave me and go.”

Taeyong stood straight and pushed Jaehyun away.

“Get the hell out of here. Take Doyoung and everyone else into the metaverse! It’s the only place they’ll be safe. Now go! I’ll take care of Jaemin, I promise. I know how much he means to Jeno.”

Jaehyun was about to step towards him but Taeyong pulled a real gun and shot the ground by his feet. “Now, Jaehyun!”

“Damn it!” Jaehyun yelled and ran back the way he came.

He found Taeil and Johnny by the car. “Get in!”

“Where’s Taeyong?” Taeil asked, confused.

“Buying us time! We have to take everyone into the metaverse!”

“Did Taeyong say that?” Johnny asked as everyone piled into his car. Jaehyun looked back to see Taeil. He noticed that the older had his backpack.

“He has a gun, a real one.”

Jaehyun punched the glove box out of frustration.

Johnny peeled out of the parking area and, while abiding by the laws of the road, made the fastest trip back to Doyoung’s house.

“Did Taeyong lead us into a trap?”

“No, he stopped. We were in a secluded area. He told me it was a trap and to leave.”

Taeil was worried for everyone. “What about Jaemin?”

“He said he would take care of him, he promised.”

“How can we take everyone into the metaverse? Non persona users will feel extremely exhausted...”

**_Doyoung’s house…_ **

Jaehyun’s phone rang as soon as the car parked in Doyoung’s driveway. “Taeyong?”

_“I’m gonna get Jaemin and meet you guys at Doyoung’s.”_

“Wait, it takes at least 20 minutes from here to the shipyard.”

“His persona can fly,” Taeil supplied.

“Oh, never mind then. We’ll wait for you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong hung up. Jaehyun put his phone in his pocket.

“Guys stay low to the ground and get in the house quickly.” Taeil pulled his phone out. He changed angles with the reflection of his screen and spotted at least four snipers. “Jaehyun, call Doyoung and get him to unlock the door. Tell him to stay below window height.” Jaehyun nodded and sent Doyoung a message instead. “I said call him!” Taeil scolded in a whisper and slapped his arm. Jaehyun did as he was told, relaying the instructions to Doyoung.

“As soon as that door opens, bolt inside and activate the app.” Both Johnny and Jaehyun nodded.

 _“It’s open!”_ Doyoung declared. Taeil grabbed his bag and everyone threw open the car doors and ran into the house as soon as Doyoung opened the door. As soon as Johnny was through the door Doyoung shut it and Jaehyun activated the app. Just before the transition though, a bullet flew right past Jaehyun’s eyes and broke a pot on the windowsill. It startled the kids upstairs causing them to rush out to the railing.

The panic caused Jeno to stumble with his crutches and crash into Haechan who was looking around their surroundings and frowned.

“Where are we?” But before anyone could answer Jeno, there was loud banging on the door. Doyoung threw it open and Taeyong crashed into the living room, a beaten up Jaemin wrapped protectively in his arms. “Jaemin!” Jeno crawled down the stairs because he didn’t give a shit about himself, he just wanted to get to his boyfriend.

Jaehyun stopped Doyoung from going to help Jeno, instead he pulled Doyoung to help Taeyong. Jeno crawled on the carpet and turned Jaemin over on his lap. “Oh Jaem,” He brushed the boy’s brown bangs from his face. Jaemin slowly opened his eyes and smiled his silly grin.

“Crying doesn’t look good on you, Jen,” he coughed.

“Shut up, idiot. It’s because of you that I’m crying.” He held Jaemin tighter, resting his head on his shoulder.

Mark and Haechan came down and kneeled beside them. “Can you stand?” Jaemin asked as he looked around Jeno for his crutches.

Haechan frowned at his friend. “We should be asking you that!”

Mark helped Jaemin to stand and Haechan helped Jeno, giving him his crutches. “Doyoung, where do you want us to take him?”

Jeno interjected before Doyoung could answer. “Take him to my room. I’ll look after him.” Haechan gave Jeno a suspicious look. “His wounds! Lee Haechan! His wounds!” Jeno went to whack Haechan with the leg of one of his crutches, but the younger boy escaped with an evil chuckle. “Really, Haechan! Mark, deal with your boyfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend! / I’m not his boyfriend!” Haechan and Mark both denied with an angry blush.

“Whatever you say,” Jeno answered as he hobbled back to his room. Haechan met eyes with Mark and then they both looked away quickly, Mark handing Jaemin off to Haechan. Haechan helped Jaemin walk to Jeno’s room.

“Mark, you’re in charge until we get back. Don’t worry, you're safe here.” Taeyong said as Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeil and Jungwoo stood at the door. “Jungwoo?! Where did you come from?”

“Hi!” he said cheerily. “You guys beeped onto my radar.”

“Alright, Johnny, you’re not much use without a persona.”

“I’ll look after the kids then. There’ll be no hanky panky on my watch.” He looked pointedly at Mark.

“Johnny!” Mark sounded offended.

“Guys, go and finish this!” Johnny gave an energy drink to Taeyong, “I found it in Doyoung’s fridge.”

“Thanks Johnny. We’ll be back soon.” Johnny nodded at Taeyong and everyone who held a persona ran out of the house, following Taeyong’s lead.

**_EXO’s palace…_ **

Taeil pulled out a map. “So according to Lion’s info, there are seven floors. Each floor belongs to one member. Weakest to strongest, from the ground floor, up.”

“Every floor has at least two safe rooms. From there we can traverse between the floors after we defeat the member pertaining to that floor,” Taeyong continued.

“Wolf, this will be your first time fighting. It’s not like facing your shadow. These shadows are very dangerous and strong.” Doyoung was worried for his boyfriend. “You don’t have to come with us.”

“Actually, he does, Pup won’t be fighting. I want him to stick to navigating and tracking.” Taeyong wouldn’t have suggested Jaehyun to come unless it was necessary. He would not risk losing Doyoung again over it.

Jaehyun saw that Doyoung was gonna start arguing, so he quickly pulled him into a kiss to silence him. “I’ll be fine.” He hugged Doyoung tightly. “I’ll be right by your side.”

“Are we good?” Taeil asked as he packed up the map once Jungwoo made a digital 3D version.

Taeyong nodded. “I’m not worried about having to protect Pup. He can defend himself.”

“I’ll keep my eye on you anyway.” Taeil smiled fondly and messed up Jungwoo’s red hair.

“So, who’s on the 1st floor?” Doyoung asked Taeil as Jungwoo had wrapped his arms around Taeil from behind and was resting his chin on top of Taeil’s head.

“Sehun. Suho is on the top floor.”

Jaehyun cracked his knuckles, “where’s Baekhyun?”

“5th floor.” Taeil could feel Jaehyun’s anger radiating from him. If he was honest, everyone felt the same way towards Baekhyun at this point. “Lion already marked an entry point.”

Following Jungwoo’s navigation, they quickly found the entry into the palace through a vent shaft. When they finished crawling through, they exited to the ground floor. Not many guards were around. They weren’t to be expected. The shadows were fairly weak and were easily defeated by Taeyong, not even having to summon his persona. They cleared out the floor quickly before moving to the elevator.

“Wait!” Jungwoo stopped them. “I’ll fake their footage first. We don’t need to be caught using the elevator.” Jungwoo pulled out a tablet and started tapping away. “We’re good now. All elevator footage is tampered.”

Taeyong pressed the button to open the elevator and they all walked in. Taeyong looked at the button panel and only found a number 1. Jungwoo pulled out his tablet again and dug around Yuta’s files he had scanned earlier. “We need to obtain something known as a floor card. The members hold the floor cards.”

“So, we defeat a member, get the floor card, and then we can use the elevator?” Jaehyun questioned. Jungwoo nodded. “Why does it feel too easy?”

Taeyong nodded in agreement. “Something’s up. I don’t like it.”

Doyoung shrugged. “We’ve got no choice but to go with it for now.”

Jaehyun felt an urge to pull his dagger and press it to Taeyong’s throat, his hand twitching at the compulsion. He shook it off and tried to refocus on whatever Taeil was saying.

Before he knew it, he had pushed Taeyong against the wall and held the blade lightly to his skin, slight pressure but not enough to cut.

“You’re leading us into another trap, aren’t you?” he whispered.

“Wolf, stop!” Doyoung demanded.

“No! Can we really trust him? After everything he’s done so far?” Jaehyun was hearing Doyoung but he wasn’t registering his words. He couldn’t understand them. _‘He killed your friend! He’s been lying to everyone.’_

“Wolf!” Doyoung tried to break Jaehyun’s grip on Taeyong but Jaehyun was stronger than him.

“Wolf, listen, I know I don’t have any reason for you to trust me, and I don’t blame you. But do you really think I would put Hare in danger?” Taeyong pushed his neck closer to the blade.

“You got Lion killed, that fact still remains, and he was your best friend!”

“I didn’t know they were going to kill Yuta!”

“Wolf, put down the dagger!” Taeil yelled.

 _‘Push it deeper, draw blood.’_ Jaehyun shook his head, pushing himself away from Taeyong. “Get out of my head!” _‘Kill him!’_ “No!”

“Pup?” Taeil asked the youngest.

“Is his shadow trying to take over again?” Doyoung held Jaehyun in his arms as he twisted, like he was physically trying to get away from the voice.

“No. It’s something else.”

“Persona!” Doyoung called forth his persona and used its power to dispel any status effect Jaehyun may be under. “Wolf!”

Jaehyun breathed heavily as he waited to see if he heard the voice again, “I’m good now, thanks.”

“He’s free,” Jungwoo confirmed.

Taeyong was looking at Jaehyun, no malice, no hate, just sad understanding

“I’m sorry, Rose.” Jaehyun apologised, putting the dagger away.

Taeyong shook his head. “We need to be aware of each other at all times.”

The elevator opened and they ran down hallways, making sure to observe the area, staying behind objects or walls when they saw a shadow.

The first floor was easy to clear. Sehun used the power of wind so a hard zap from Jaehyun’s persona had rewarded them with their very first floor card, granting them access to the 2nd floor.

Doyoung made sure that Jaehyun and Taeyong were at either side of the elevator. He used his own body as a barrier, keeping his boyfriend’s attention off Taeyong and on himself. He hooked his fingers around the back of Jaehyun’s neck and was gently playing with the ends of his hair.

Jaehyun had his hands on Doyoung’s waist and was tenderly rubbing his fingers into the soft skin under the jacket. Doyoung had removed the leather belts earlier because they were hindering his movement. They were inside Taeil’s backpack. Doyoung was still salty that he hadn’t a shirt or even a singlet underneath the jacket but when Jaehyun’s sneaky hands slid in and started warming the skin with his touch, he decided that he didn’t mind feeling just a little bare.

Jungwoo and Taeil were keeping Taeyong occupied, though Jaehyun didn’t miss the look Taeyong gave to Jaehyun’s hands as they snuck inside Doyoung’s jacket, he bit his cheek to stop from smirking victoriously. Doyoung though was starting to become impatient because it was beginning to feel like the elevator was moving at a snail pace. The only sign that they were moving at all was buildings outside the elevator started to shrink away.

Doyoung looked at his boyfriend and blinked at the look of obsession on Jaehyun’s face. “Jaehyun?” He was completely taken off guard when Jaehyun suddenly pulled his face up to kiss him, hard. Doyoung broke his hold on Jaehyun’s neck and almost fell into Jaehyun’s rhythm, _almost._ He fortunately was very aware of the other people within the small box along with them.

Doyoung started beating on Jaehyun’s chest, fists clenched tightly, trying to push away. He knew he was weaker than Jaehyun, but he refused to give in to his boyfriend, especially when there was an audience, and something wasn’t sitting right with the whole situation right now. “Jae-” he tried to pull away. Jaehyun just held tighter, bringing him closer. Doyoung heard Jungwoo talking with Taeil in the background.

“Is it manipulation?”

“I can’t tell?”

Doyoung had no choice. He called forth his persona again in his mind and casted a dispel on Jaehyun. Jaehyun quickly let go of Doyoung, pulling his hands back.

He stepped away from Doyoung. “Why am I the only one who’s being controlled? Who is doing it?”

“D.O?” Taeil opened Yuta’s notes. “It’s his alias, there’s nothing about his powers though.”

“Why does that sound familiar?” Doyoung wondered out loud.

“We’re here.” Taeyong said as the elevator doors opened. Doyoung, Jungwoo and Taeil dashed out.

Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun quickly before he could exit. “When we reach the 3rd floor, stick close to Doie. There will be someone close from his past, he will need you.”

He waited.

“Also, you pull another stunt like that again, and I won’t hold back. Got it?” he threatened, a hard look in his eyes.

Jaehyun nodded and Taeyong left him and ran to catch up with the others.

They cleared the 2nd floor easily. “Who is it for this floor?”

Taeil looked through Jungwoo’s tablet “Kai. His power is teleportation.”

Jungwoo looked through the information left by Yuta. “So, we should freeze him before he can shift?”

Doyoung hummed. “Do we have anyone with an ice ability?”

“Mark.” Taeyong sighed.

“Mark has a persona?” Doyoung’s eyes narrowed. “When did he come in here?”

“No, he doesn’t. It was by accident that we found out. I didn’t purposely bring him in. I accidentally activated the app while in the house. Yuta said he had potential for an ice type persona.”

Taeil was surprised with the new information. “Yuta could do that?” He honestly had not been in the metaverse for months. He wasn’t doing the phantom thief thing as long as Yuta, Taeyong and Jungwoo, mostly because of the fact that he was a rookie detective and it was possibly contradicting his job.

Jungwoo interrupted. “But the problem is that Mark is back at the house while we are here.”

“We are not involving Mark in this,” Doyoung stated. “Rose, create an ice ability!” he ordered, daring anyone to challenge him with his glare. Taeyong sighed in defeat and pulled out a blank card, he used his special ability to create a Bufu card and gave it to Jaehyun. “Can you give the card to me, Wolf?” Doyoung requested, gently.

Taeyong frowned “Doyoung, I don’t think-”

“I didn’t ask for an opinion,” Doyoung said curtly before plucking the card from Jaehyun’s fingers. He snapped it and the frosty ability seeped into his body. “I’m done playing nice. We’re finishing this my way.” Doyoung left the safe room, everyone just sighing and following him.

He was waiting in front of the door. Jaehyun quickly pulled him aside and hugged him tight. “What’s this?” He frowned when Doyoung froze shortly in his arms.

He rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. “Apology for the elevator incident.” He felt as Doyoung finally relaxed in his arms.

Doyoung smiled into Jaehyun’s shoulder and squeezed him back. “It’s fine, Jae.”

Jaehyun pulled back, only slightly relieved because Doyoung had used his pet name again. “No, it’s not. I was forcing myself on you, and I was aware of it, but I couldn’t control myself.” He would never do that to Doyoung, ever. He felt ashamed and angry.

Doyoung simply placed his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks and stood on his toes to kiss Jaehyun’s forehead. He pulled back with a smile and another kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek before taking his hand and leading him through the now open door.

“Ah, so the brats finally arrive! I was starting to get bored.” A tan man, the same age as Taeil was leaning against a desk, flipping a knife back and forth.

Taeyong pulled Jungwoo and Jaehyun behind him, shielding them. Taeil stepped closer “Kai, we don’t have to do this, just give up the floor card peacefully and we’ll be on our way.”

Kai simply smirked at them before pulling a gun and aiming it at Doyoung. There was no way Kai could know that was Doyoung, right? Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung, protecting him and Taeil took a step back.

Taeyong panicked but didn’t let it show. “I don’t think D.O would approve of that decision.”

“And I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Taeyong took a step towards Doyoung but a knife embedded into the floor in front of his foot halted his movements.

“One more step, Lee, and you can say goodbye to your precious ‘Doie’.”

“Fight me then.” Taeyong stepped back to Taeil, Jaehyun and Jungwoo.

“Man to man.”

It seemed Kai liked the sound of the proposal. He took off his jacket, revealing his two guns against his ribs and a couple more knives.

Taeyong gave the okay signal behind his back and Jaehyun understood that they had to move quickly.

Taeyong never saw the first punch coming since Kai had used his teleport ability. He was ready for the next hit though. He ducked down and tackled Kai as the man tried to take another high swing. “Now!” Taeyong yelled. Doyoung quickly used an ice spell and froze the man. Jaehyun was next and used a wind spell for a technical hit, knocking Kai down long enough for them to surround him and do an all-out attack. Once the man was unconscious, Doyoung walked up and took the floor card.

When on their way back to the elevator Jaehyun stopped. “Maybe I should take the stairs this time.”

Doyoung frowned. “Why?”

“Something happens when I’m in the elevator. I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

“I’ll go with you,” Taeyong offered and turned to Taeil and Jungwoo. “You three take the floor card, use the elevator and open the stairwell door from your side.” Taeil nodded and Jungwoo and Doyoung followed him into the elevator.

Doyoung was worried. “Be careful guys?”

“We will, see you soon,” Jaehyun said and the elevator doors closed.

Taeyong opened the door to the stairs and beckoned Jaehyun in. They made quick work of two flights and were waiting at the door that was locked from the outside.

An awkward silence settled over them.

Jaehyun broke it first.

“Taeyong, who is the owner of this floor, and what’s Doyoung got to do with it?”

“Do you remember the senior he used to follow around like a lost puppy?” Jaehyun nodded. “He’s part of the gang. He used to treat Doyoung as if he were a younger brother.” Taeyong sighed sadly. “I tried to protect him from that guy, but you know Doie, his stubborn personality… Doyoung never noticed what he was doing because I would fix whatever that guy would do. D.O is a cruel man under the surface, but he treated Doyoung like gold while manipulating others around him.”

Taeyong gripped the handrail as he stared down the stairwell. “I wish I had made them cut ties. Even now he’s trying to push Doyoung away from me.” He pulled his head up to look at Jaehyun. “He’s the owner of this floor. Everything will be revealed and Doyoung will crumble like a cookie… You need to be there to pick up the pieces.”

“I feel like you’re underestimating just how strong of a person Doyoung is.”

“I feel like you are overestimating how strong of a person Doyoung is.” They were locked in a stalemate.

Jaehyun was the one to relent. He placed his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “I will. I promise.” He gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

“It’s good to see the Taeyong that I love and respect again.”

“Sorry, about everything. I was so caught up with protecting myself and my feelings that I hadn’t realised I was hurting everyone else… No, that’s not right either…” He looked away, ashamed of his own behaviour.

“I won’t blame you if you don’t forgive me, heck I wouldn’t forgive me for everything I’ve done…” he paused “…when this is all over, will you share a drink with me, to Yuta’s memory?”

“Of course.” Jaehyun smiled a sad smile. Taeyong reciprocated and moved to rest his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Jaehyunnie.” He sighed in relief, finally feeling more at peace than he had in nearly a month.

The door opened and Doyoung looked at them curiously. “Hare, let’s go,” Taeyong announced, feeling a lot lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He still held the burden of Yuta’s death, that his selfish actions had caused it, but he would bare it and work hard to repent.

Jaehyun held a fond smile as he watched Taeyong walk over to Taeil, probably working on a plan.

“Now that’s something that I haven’t seen directed at Taeyong lately. Everything okay?” Doyoung asked as he stood in front of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung and held him to his chest, inhaling his unique scent. “The old Taeyong is finally back. Everything is good.”

This floor was a bit tricky. They had to do some jumping and grappling to get around while being aware of the shadows. They found D.O’s door.

Before they entered, Taeyong gained Doyoung’s attention and Jaehyun quickly put an arm around his boyfriend. “Doie, about this member. You know him. You know him really well. Well the outside version anyway. I want you to be prepared for whatever you hear or see within this room. And I’m ordering you to not leave Jaehyun’s side, understand?” Doyoung’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, knowing Taeyong was keeping something from him again. “Please Doyoung?” he begged.

Doyoung nodded. He was worried about the panic he saw in Taeyong’s eyes but didn’t ask. “I will.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Taeyong growled, throwing open the doors and all of them stepped into the room. “D.O, give us the floor card!” he demanded, his gun held at the ready. The man was standing with his back towards the group.

“Taeyong, so nice to see you’re still alive.”

“Cut the crap, Do! Give us the card.”

“Hmm, what’s this I smell? Is that Doyoungie?” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun and the younger tightened his hold on Doyoung as D.O turned to face them. He _thought_ he felt Doyoung’s knees buckle. “Doyoung!” the man said, delighted.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked carefully.

Doyoung had his head down, “I knew it...” he took a deep breath, finding his balance again. “Let me go, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun loosened his hold on Doyoung but didn’t let go entirely.

“Aww, is Doyoung not happy to see me? I thought you loved me?” D.O taunted.

“Somehow I knew it was you.” Doyoung lifted his face and his eyes held conviction. “I knew that Kai’s partner had to be here as well.”

Jaehyun frowned when Doyoung’s hand shakily rested on his gun. “Doyoung, you don’t need to do this. The others can handle it.” He whispered gently. Doyoung looked at him. “It’s okay.”

Doyoung stopped, his arm dropping to his side. “I feel like a fool.” He pressed his forehead into Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun ran his fingers through the strands of Doyoung’s black hair, his other arm going around Doyoung’s waist.

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you love me or not. Doie loves me so much!” The boys had their eyes so fixed on Doyoung, that when they heard a deep bark and growl, they all looked up to notice D.O now had a mean looking shadow dog standing next to him.

Taeyong gave his own growl. “Is that what you think of Doyoung? That he’s some kind of lapdog to you?” Everyone could feel Taeyong’s anger. “Do you not even think of him as human?”

“You’re one to talk, Lee. You thought of him the same way at some point, right?”

“I have never thought of Doyoung as anything less than who he is!”

Doyoung held his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to listen, to hear his best friend curse out the man he used to idolise. “Is that so? Then tell him the reason why you were jealous of his and Jaehyun’s relationship. Confess the real reason you became a selfish bastard.”

“Enough!” Taeil stepped up and stood in front of Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun. “You shut your damn mouth, bastard!” Taeil cast a fiery blaze on the dog. The younger boys winced as they heard it whine in pain until there was silence. “One more word and I’ll burn you to a crisp,” he warned.

D.O smirked maliciously. “You remember that phone call, don’t you Officer Moon?”

“I said shut it!” He snapped his fingers and held a fireball in the palm of his hand. “I’m just Moon right now. My occupation doesn’t matter.” He threw the fireball on D.O’s desk, incinerating it.

“What phone call?” Taeyong asked, confused.

D.O’s smirk widened into a sick smile. “Oh, you don’t remember. Guess I can’t blame you; you were pretty hammered.”

Taeil pulled his gun and emblazoned it, his special ability to imbue weapons with magic, setting D.O’s forehead in its sights. “I’m warning you, Do. I never miss a shot.”

Jungwoo appeared next to Taeil, trying to reason with him. “Moon, you can’t kill him here. He dies in the real world, remember?” Taeil glanced at Jungwoo and saw his pleading eyes. “You’re a good guy, remember? Catch these guys in the real world and lock ‘em up.”

Taeil sighed as he relinquished the fire on his gun.

“Everyone out, now!” Taeil ordered, using his wind magic to push them out of the room, closing and locking the doors behind them.

Everyone waited outside as Taeil finished whatever he was doing. Doyoung finally snapped out of his daze. “Jae…” he whimpered.

“I’m here.” Jaehyun was still holding Doyoung. He hadn’t let go the whole time. Doyoung turned and lifted his head slightly, snuggling into Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun could feel Doyoung’s tears against his skin. He rubbed one hand up and down Doyoung’s back soothingly, while brushing his fingers through his soft black hair.

They stayed like that, Doyoung and Jaehyun standing wrapped together. Taeyong and Jungwoo were having a quiet conversation about the younger’s algebra test tomorrow. A few minutes later Taeil came out of the room, holding the fourth-floor card.

“He _was_ the one manipulating you in the elevator, Wolf.” Taeil sighed, accepting the energy drink Jungwoo pulled out of his backpack.

“What an ass.” Jungwoo remarked.

“I think once we get to the next safe room, we should leave. Hare looks exhausted and I’m sure you’re almost out of energy Taeil.” Taeyong said as he looked over the others.

“We have the floor card. Can’t we just leave now?” Jaehyun queried.

“Negative. The floor cards can’t leave the palace. They would return to the place of origin if we don’t use them before we leave,” answered Jungwoo.

“Doie, can you walk?” Taeyong asked gently.

“I’ll carry him.” Jaehyun turned around and knelt so Doyoung could climb onto his back. Taeyong continued what Jaehyun was doing earlier, rubbing Doyoung’s back soothingly, as they walked back to the elevator, Taeyong or Taeil taking out any shadows they came across.

It was slow progress, but they made it to the elevator, and they all stepped in, this time no incident with Jaehyun being controlled. Doyoung had his arms tightly wrapped around Jaehyun’s chest and was still sniffling into his neck.

When exiting the elevator again, the safe room was the first room they found, convenient for them. Once inside Jungwoo teleported them to outside the palace. Taeyong summoned his persona to fly them back to Doyoung’s house.

**_Doyoung’s house…_ **

They were all sitting around Doyoung’s family dinner table. Taeyong had just given a lengthy though abbreviated version of events to the kids. Haechan said he was scared, and Mark held his hand tightly. Jaemin was perched on Jeno’s lap as he sat at the table. Doyoung was standing beside Jeno and Jaemin with his arms wrapped around Jaehyun from behind. Taeil had Jungwoo hanging off his neck. Johnny and Taeyong occupied the other two seats at the table.

“So, if we try to leave this place, the gang will shoot us? As soon as we step back into the real world?” Johnny asked. Taeyong simply nodded his head. “Great,” Johnny huffed.

“If we can finish the palace tomorrow, we can go back to our lives straight after. They’ll turn themselves over to the police, voluntarily.”

“I’m glad my parents are still away for at least another two months.” Doyoung sighed.

He let go of Jaehyun and went to the kitchen to see if there were enough ingredients in the house to make 10 servings of whatever. He found a couple packets of frozen pasta and a kilo of mince. He went to his cupboard and pulled out some tomato soup, tomato paste, and onions. Jaehyun and Taeil joined him in the kitchen. “I never thought the kids would be dragged into something like this.”

“They were in it the moment Yuta was killed. There was no helping it.” Taeil supplied.

“They shouldn’t have to deal with this, though. Especially Haechan and Mark. They’ve lost enough as it is.” Doyoung started chopping the onions while Jaehyun moved about, taking out pots and other utensils.

Doyoung felt Jaehyun’s hands rubbing up and down his arms, feeling Jaehyun place a kiss on the back of his ear. Doyoung melted into Jaehyun as he continued to dice the onions.

Taeil looked over the two, a fond smile on his lips. “They have us, Doyoung,” he said softly, emptying the mince into a pot to brown off. Jaehyun added some herbs and garlic. Once the pot of water was boiling, Jaehyun added the pasta after it defrosted in the microwave. Doyoung finished the onions and added them to the mince before washing his hands. “I’ve got this. You two go upstairs and get out of those clothes. Wash up after dinner.” Taeil directed them out of the kitchen just as Taeyong wandered in.

Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and led him upstairs. Doyoung noticed the way Haechan moved to cling to Johnny, chuckling when Mark’s eyes narrowed. He quietly opened his door and let go of Jaehyun’s hand as he went to his closet. Jaehyun sat down on the edge of Doyoung’s bed.

While watching Doyoung choose some clothes, Jaehyun’s mouth opened and closed several times. He couldn’t find the words to broach the subject of the palace.

“Just say it, Jae,” Doyoung urged, turning around when he found a loose plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Jaehyun pulled over his bag and pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt. Doyoung completely removed his mask which dispelled his outfit. Jaehyun did the same. Doyoung walked into the bathroom to get changed. Jaehyun closed the bedroom door and quickly changed.

Doyoung came back out a few minutes later, no contacts and glasses sitting on his nose. Jaehyun was just laying down on Doyoung’s bed, waiting for the older boy.

Doyoung put his clothes in the hamper and picked up Jaehyun’s, doing the same. He sat down next to Jaehyun. “You want to talk about the palace, don’t you?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Jae, I’m really not bothered by it. I had a suspicion that Kyungsoo was hiding something from me. I never fully trusted him.” Jaehyun sat up and placed his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders, rubbing gently. “It stings that he was somehow involved in Yuta’s death, the jump on the boys, everything.” Doyoung turned his body towards Jaehyun, pulling his leg up on the bed. “As soon as I saw Kai, I knew... I’m really okay, Jae. I promise.” He smiled softly, brushing Jaehyun’s bangs from his eyes.

Jaehyun caught his hand in a tender grip and kissed Doyoung’s palm. Doyoung sighed sweetly and was about to fall into Jaehyun’s arms when his door was thrown open. Mark, looking very frustrated, just glowered at them.

Jaehyun sighed in annoyance. “You need to tell Haechan. Otherwise you’re gonna keep feeling like this, bud.”

Mark huffed. “Somehow I feel like I will feel worse than this because he would probably just do it to rile me up.”

Doyoung stood up and placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders, pushing him out of his room and back down the stairs. Jaehyun followed them.

Dinner was a loud and animated affair. Jungwoo had ducked back to the real world via his house, updating a few people that the group had gone on a trip for a couple of days. He also used his parents’ home computer to send off a few sick emails to the school. He was back by the time bowls hit the table and forks were dispersed, as well as cans of soda. Doyoung had made room assignments. Johnny and Taeyong got his parents' room. Mark and Haechan were in his brother’s room. Jaemin was with Jeno. Jungwoo and Taeil had the futon in the living room and Jaehyun was with him in his room.

They couldn’t tell by looking outside if it was night-time or not. The skies never changed in Mementos. It was always stained red. When their phones blinked 1am, everyone decided to call it a night. Doyoung offered to help Taeil and Jungwoo set up the futon but the oldest simply hushed him and shooed him upstairs.

By the time he walked into his room, Jaehyun had just come out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He was already dressed in his pj pants. “Want me to wear a shirt tonight?” Doyoung shook his head and grabbed his own pyjamas before walking into his bathroom. Jaehyun was moving their masks when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Johnny opened the door and poked his head into the room. Jaehyun let a pleased smile lift his lips when he heard Doyoung start singing.

Johnny held up a bottle of beer and Jaehyun nodded, walking over to Doyoung’s balcony. He opened the doors and rested against the railing. Johnny joined him, handing him the capped bottle of beer. Jaehyun opened it, clicking with Johnny’s own before looking out at the red hued world, Doyoung’s singing being supplied as background music.

Johnny sighed after taking a long swig of his beer. “It all seems so surreal.”

“This world shouldn’t even exist in the first place.”

“But it does, it’s the reason for Yuta’s death.”

“I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be…” Jaehyun mumbled, staring at the bottle in his hands. “Before Yuta died, before Taeyong…” he sighed, exhausted. “I just want to go back.”

“It’s what we all want, Jae,” Doyoung said as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun from behind. Jaehyun rested his head back on Doyoung’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his neck. Johnny stood behind Doyoung and hugged both him and Jaehyun with his big arms.

“We’ll get through this, guys. And we’ll clear Yuta’s name.”

Jaehyun gave Doyoung some of his beer and they just stayed there quietly. Johnny let go and moved to the side again. Jaehyun moved so he was standing behind Doyoung. Doyoung turned around and hopped up on the railing, arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck.

Johnny side-eyed them. “Way to make a guy feel single.”

Doyoung chuckled and took another sip of Jaehyun’s beer before giving it back. Jaehyun smiled and kissed Doyoung’s nose. Johnny made a gagging motion, and Doyoung slapped his arm.

“That’s it, I’m going back to Taeyong.” He made a disgusted face. “Y'all are too sweet for me. I’m gonna get cavities.” And with that Johnny made his exit, a ‘goodnight’ as he was leaving. Jaehyun just chuckled as he watched his best friend leave.

Doyoung grabbed his attention again by playing with the ends of his hair, yanking lightly to lift his face up, meeting Doyoung in a soft kiss. It was chaste but sweet. Doyoung then hugged him tightly. Jaehyun lifted him off the railing and walked back into his room, Doyoung closing the doors on their way in.

The night passed quickly, and the 10 boys were woken by their alarms for school. Jaehyun grumbled as he rummaged on the bed for his phone to turn off his alarm only for Doyoung’s to go off next. Doyoung slowly opened his eyes, looking up to see Jaehyun smiling down at him. He smiled back and sat up to kiss Jaehyun’s cheek before settling back on his chest. Jaehyun placed a kiss in his hair.

They got out of bed and joined everyone downstairs as the house started buzzing with life. Doyoung went to the kitchen and checked how much food they had for breakfast. “So, there’s enough milk for four cereals and then there’s plenty of bread for toast.”

“Do you have any fruit?” Taeyong asked as he came into the kitchen. Doyoung pointed both to the fruit bowl and the fridge. Taeyong made himself busy with the fruit. Most of the boys opted for toast. They let the kids sit at the table and the older boys scattered themselves around the living room.

Once breakfast was done, everyone brushed their teeth, combed their hair and grabbed their masks. All masks were on their heads as they stood at the door.

Mark appealed to them. “Let me come this time!”

Taeyong turned around with a flat no.

“Then take me this time?” Johnny asked, sitting on the back of the couch.

“You don’t have a persona, Johnny.” Taeyong tried to reason with him.

“I want to help. Isn’t it better, strength in numbers?”

“What about the kids?” Doyoung nodded towards the table where Haechan, Jeno and Jaemin were still seated, enjoying their breakfast.

“If you take Johnny, I can look after the boys.”

“By yourself? Excuse me for worrying, Mark, but you’re also still healing.” Doyoung couldn’t help but doubt the boy.

“Jeno’s not going anywhere. Jaemin still aches all over and Haechan… well Haechan is Haechan, no one can handle him.” Mark grabbed Doyoung’s arms. “I can do it, let me?”

“Jungwoo, what’s the odds that Johnny gets a persona in the palace?” Doyoung asked as he held eye contact with Mark.

Jungwoo pulled out his tablet and started tapping… “Maybe 65%?” Jaehyun could tell that Doyoung was hoping for a lower number.

“Taeyong, you’re the leader.” Doyoung handed it off. He went over and wrapped his arms around Jeno as the boy munched on his cereal.

Taeyong sighed “…Fine, Mark, you’re in charge. We shouldn’t be gone long, maybe 4 or 5 hours.” Taeyong looked over at the youngest Lee, pinning him with a hard look. “Haechan, please behave. We don’t want to come back to a house in shambles.”

“Scouts honour!” Haechan saluted.

“You don’t do scouts!” Jaemin accused the older boy. Doyoung placed a kiss on Jeno’s head before wrapping his arms around Jaemin and Haechan, whispering for them both to behave, which Jeno snorted at.

The older boys shuffled out of the house, pulling their masks down, the outfits instantly changing. Taeyong summoned his persona and took the six of them back to the palace. Jungwoo teleported them from outside to the first safe room on the fourth floor.

**_EXO’s Palace…_ **

They sat around a table before Jungwoo opened and placed down his tablet. He had transferred all of Yuta’s information to his tablet so Taeil didn’t have to bring his backpack. “CY is the owner of this floor, and he uses fire. Belial, if I’m not mistaken, no weaknesses and blocks curse attacks.”

“Yep, don’t waste your magic on it though. Physical attacks and bullets work too.”

“Johnny, I want you to stick with Pup, Jungwoo, until your persona awakens,” Taeyong ordered. “Hare and Wolf stay close to each other. I’ll pair up with Moon.” After everyone agreed, they left the safe room. Taeil and Taeyong took the lead, followed by Doyoung and Jaehyun, tailed by Johnny and Jungwoo.

Taeil and Taeyong made quick work of any shadows that attacked. Jungwoo pulled out his digital map. “Things are about to get tricky again. Broken beams and chandelier jumping, as well as vent crawling.” Johnny’s jaw dropped. “It’s okay, we can do it!” Jungwoo cheered happily.

Taeyong asked, “Johnny, how’s your energy? It’s not easy for those who haven’t got a persona.”

“I’m still good, TY.” Johnny gave Taeyong a thumbs up and big smile, but everyone could tell it was forced. “Really guys, I’m good.”

“Pup, keep a close eye on him?” Taeil requested. Jungwoo nodded. “Let’s keep going.” With that, everyone continued their way navigating the floor. The jumps weren’t a big deal and only the vents were a little bit of a problem because Johnny’s build was more than the other five guys, so it was a squishy fit for him.

They found a break room and made use of it. “Hopefully we can take out CY before he changes. Otherwise it’s gonna be a long fight,” Taeyong pondered.

Doyoung sat at the table and sorted through their options. “I think we should hit him with Magic, use our healing resources and refill when we hit the next floor.”

“It’s a risky move, Hare.”

“I just want to get this Palace done so we can go home and move on. If it means taking some risks then by all means.” He looked up at Taeil. “Once this is over, you better arrest these bastards. Don’t wait for them to fall on the police station’s doorstep after their change of heart.”

Jungwoo hummed in agreement with Doyoung. “There’s something about this palace that I found in Yuta’s notes last night… there is no treasure, just crooks in a palace.”

“That makes things easier right?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know, it means they don’t feel an ounce of remorse for anything they’ve done.” Taeyong frowned.

“No change of heart…” Taeil rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Bastards!”

“We don’t have to wait for a calling card then.”

“Hare, that’s not how we do things.”

“We have no choice, Rose.”

“I don’t like it, it’s too simple.” Taeil furrowed his brows.

“We have to go with what we have,” Jungwoo sighed. Everyone nodded and left the room.

They opened the door to the final room on the floor. ‘CY’ was sitting at his desk, headphones on his ears as he messed with his computer. He looked up when he noticed Taeyong.

“I don’t want to fight you guys; Yuta was a friend. I hated what happened.” CY took his headphones off and walked around the desk, giving Taeyong his floor card. “I want this finished as soon as possible.” Taeyong blinked. Jungwoo was also puzzled.

“Chanyeol, why?”

“I just want to make music, man. I know I’ll be implicated but I don’t care.”

Jaehyun came forward. “Why did Yuta die?”

Chanyeol took a look over the boy in front of him. Jaehyun realised he couldn’t tell who he was speaking to. He lifted his mask and placed it on his head. “Jaehyun?”

“Please tell us?” he begged. Chanyeol could see that the boy was in pain.

“Yuta… five days before his death, he went to Baekhyun. Told him he wanted out. He didn’t care about Taeyong’s manipulation anymore. He just wanted his life back. Baekhyun warned him, he was too deep in to just quit…”

“He had him killed.” Jaehyun finished, nauseated.

Doyoung came over and slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s, squeezing gently. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol, I will come for you guys when this is over.” Taeil warned. Chanyeol just nodded, already resigned to his fate. They left the room, closing the door behind them.

The walk back to the elevator was solemn, everyone in their own thoughts, Doyoung never letting go of Jaehyun’s hand. The elevator ride was also quiet, Jungwoo rubbing Taeil’s neck gently, Doyoung gluing himself to Jaehyun’s side and Taeyong and Johnny were talking quietly between each other.

When they reached the fifth floor, they found another break room after clearing two corridors. Once inside, everyone sat at the table, and Jungwoo pulled out his map again. Taeil sighed, frustrated as well as angry.

“We’re here. I know you guys don’t want to hold back on Baekhyun, but remember, if they are killed here, they will also die in the real world.”

“His persona is a light user, Dominion. Its weakness is bullets. So, fire when you have the chance.”

Doyoung bit his lip lightly, hand still in Jaehyun’s. He squeezed lightly “Jae, can you do this?” Jaehyun finally looked up at him, Doyoung could see that he was fighting his tears. He placed his free hand on Jaehyun’s jaw, brushing his thumb along his cheek. He smiled comfortingly as Jaehyun leaned into the touch, a tear escaping his will.

Jaehyun lifted his hand and softly held Doyoung’s hand in place. He nodded slowly.

Johnny cleared his throat. Doyoung realised with a blush that they weren’t alone. “Really, that’s the second time in 12 hours that you’ve made me feel single.” Jaehyun hugged Doyoung tightly, poking his tongue at Johnny.

“Wolf, here?” Taeil handed Jaehyun his gun. “I grabbed my colt when I realised you didn’t have a gun.”

“Did you empty the clip?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, no real bullets.” Taeil holstered the gun after showing Taeyong. Jaehyun stuck the gun he received from Taeil in an inside pocket of his jacket. “Remember, don’t hold back, but don’t kill him.”

They all agreed and left the room, Johnny was starting to slow down, so their progress was slowed slightly. There was still no sign of Johnny’s persona awakening and Taeyong was beginning to lose hope.

That was till they came across another Johnny, glowing yellow eyes. “Finally!” Taeyong yelled victoriously before Taeil slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Have you lost it, Taeyong? Do you want to draw the attention of every shadow in this area?!” Taeil whisper yelled.

“Johnny!” both Johnnys looked at Taeyong, “Not you!” He diverted off the attention from the Shadow Johnny. “Go and pick a fight with him!”

Doyoung face palmed.

Johnny went over to Shadow Johnny. He stood there. Looked back at Taeyong. Looked back at his shadow self. Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh. Johnny was honestly the calmest person he’s ever met. Trying to find a trigger would be difficult, especially for himself… or so he thought.

Shadow Johnny suddenly started speaking, “Ah! Taeyong is finally acknowledging I exist! How long has it been, two-three months!”

“What?” Johnny stumbled.

“I was so sure he had forgotten about me. Mark and Haechan are good kids, but they are a real pain compared to Taeyong, am I right?” Shadow Johnny’s eyes gleamed with distaste at Taeyong.

“I don’t think that. Haechan and Mark mean the world to me. Everyone does!”

“And don’t get me started on Doyoung and Jaehyun. They won’t even last the month. I mean Doyoung’s an introvert who loves to sing. Jaehyun likes to play games with his friends. Doyoung will end up controlling Jaehyun and then that’s the end of it.”

Shadow Johnny just continued talking.

Johnny turned to Doyoung and Jaehyun. “Jae, I don’t think that at all. Believe me! I swear, I’m so happy for you guys. You’re good for each other.”

“It’s okay, Johnny, we know. It’ll latch onto a single disapproving thought you’ve ever had and run with it.” Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s hand though. “It’s not us you need to disagree with.”

Johnny turned back to his Shadow self.

“I agree that was my first thought, at the very beginning, before they were even dating. But it’s different now! I don’t think like that. It’s different, has been for a long time.”

He looked at Taeyong.

“TY is my longest and oldest friend. I knew he was going through difficulties, but I also knew that if he really needed me, he would come to me. And about Haechan and Mark… Haechan is a pain in the ass but he’s special and Mark is the best little brother you could ask for.”

Shadow Johnny mocked. “Your words are coming out but all I can hear is lies.”

“It’s not.” Johnny glared. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Oh, this is now going the wrong way.” Jungwoo commented offhandedly.

“Johnny, calm down.” Taeyong grabbed his arm, trying to placate the older boy.

“This is bullshit!” Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s gun and aimed at his Shadow.

“Johnny, stop!”

“But it’s lying!”

“Is it really?” Taeil came forward, putting his hand on the gun and lowering it. “Truthfully?” He looked Johnny in the eye.

Johnny stared at Taeil for at least a minute before dropping his arm.

“…No” He hung his head. “That was how I thought once, I just wanted to be included.” Taeil reached up, going up on his toes and ruffled Johnny’s hair affectionately.

A ringing in Johnny’s ear started at a low hum.

“I’m sorry, Johnny.” Taeil hugged Johnny tightly.

The ringing increased.

“But I’m here now, that’s all that matters!” Johnny said confidently, lifting his head.

The Shadow smirked maliciously.

Johnny was thrown off guard.

The ringing again increased but this time it was by tenfold.

“That’s just more lies, Johnny. You’re not the hero!”

Johnny collapsed, holding his head. The ringing now relentless.

“That’s all that ever comes out of your mouth, lies!”

Johnny shrieked in pain. He shook his head vehemently. He felt a mask cover his face, with panic ensuing, he tore it off. The Shadow disappearing and his own eyes glowing yellow. _“I am thou. Thou art I.”_

Jaehyun could feel their bond strengthening as Johnny finished the contract.

Once it was over, allowing for the proverbial dust to settle, Johnny fell forward, spent. “Ow!” he groaned. “Is it always like this?”

“Gaining a persona?” Taeyong asked as he crouched next to Johnny.

“Yeah.” He couldn’t find the strength to move just yet.

“Yep. We all went through it. Yuta was first.” Taeyong just patted him on the back, an affectionate smile on his face.

“Give me a minute,” Johnny sighed, forehead finding the cool tiles of the ground.

“Rose, we got company!” Doyoung announced as a bunch of shadows showed up.

“Pup, take care of Bear!” Taeyong grabbed his gun from Johnny’s hand and stood in line with the others.

Jungwoo healed up Johnny, but they couldn’t afford to have him exhausted. And Taeyong already said that they were not returning home until this Palace was finished. Once Johnny had sufficient enough energy, they continued. They didn’t rotate Johnny to fight yet. He will have his time later, Taeyong had said.

They found the final room, the door leading to Baekhyun. To say fuses were running short was an understatement. “Let me fight, Rose. My persona can do severe gun damage.” Johnny advocated.

“But you're new to this. I don’t want to just throw you in the deep end.”

Johnny wasn’t backing down. “Please, Yong”

Taeyong relented with a deep sigh. “Fine, but take it easy.” He warned. Johnny nodded. “Who wants to switch out?”

Jaehyun raised his hand. “I don’t think I would be able to hold off killing the bastard.”

“Alright, Wolf, stick with Pup. Hand Bear your gun.” Taeyong looked around the table. “Is everyone ready?” They all nodded. “Then let’s take this bastard down!”

Taeyong kicked open the door to Baekhyun’s room. The four fighting members aimed their guns.

“Oh dear, looks like I bought a knife to a gunfight.” Baekhyun pulled out two daggers.

Taeyong ignored any words that came out of the man’s mouth. “Alright, ready! Aim!” With a quick glance at Jaehyun, he nodded and Taeyong refocused his attention on Baekhyun.

“Open fire!” Everyone pulled the triggers on their guns until their clips were empty.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun was still standing and hit everyone with severe Bless damage.

Everyone took a blow. Taeyong got winded. Jaehyun flinched when he saw Doyoung fall onto a knee. Taeil was doubled over. Johnny seemed to be the least affected.

Taeyong coughed. “Bear!”

“On it! Seth!” Johnny summoned his persona. “One-shot Kill!”

Johnny’s snake-like persona coiled as it aimed at Baekhyun and fired a highly critical headshot. Baekhyun was knocked off his feet with the final heavy shot.

Baekhyun groaned in pain as Taeyong rifled through his pockets for the floor card. “Wait for me in the real world, buddy,” Taeil warned, slapping Baekhyun on the cheek.

Jaehyun rushed to help Doyoung up. “You okay?”

Doyoung patted his arm with a small smile. “It hurt a bit” he chuckled lightly. Jungwoo put his hands on Taeil’s waist and walked them out of the room. Johnny had sprained his ankle lightly and limped over to Taeyong. Taeyong was still trying to get his breath back.

“You good?” Johnny asked. Taeyong gave him an okay sign and they all hobbled out, joining Jungwoo and Taeil in the hallway.

Taeyong sighed as they all stood in the elevator. Only two floors were remaining. “The next floor… hmm.” Jungwoo hummed as he looked at his tablet, “his name is LAY.”

“He’s the group’s medic,” Taeyong mumbled.

“Yeah, the floor is clean. No guards, no shadows, nothing. Just the guy at the end of the corridor with the floor card.”

“No one ever made it past Baekhyun in the real world, LAY’s job, is as I said, medic. He patched people up, if Baekhyun did too much damage before they saw Suho.” Taeyong ran his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, Yuta’s says he uses Ishtar.”

Everyone watched as Jungwoo and Taeyong bounced information back and forth with each other. “There’s no other area, it’s just a direct walk to LAY’s door.” And that last bit was confirmed when the elevator doors opened, and it was just a long stretch of hallway. Everybody just shrugged and bolted, their shoes making clacking noises against the tiles.

Taeyong cracked the door open slightly. He blinked as he looked around the sparkly white room. He opened it wider and the six of them poked their heads in.

“Taeyong!” Said boy jumped with a start. The door fell open and everyone tumbled down on top of Taeil and Taeyong who were on the bottom. “Oh dear!” The owner of the room rushed to help each boy up, dusting them off and making sure they were okay.

Doyoung was feeling completely out of it and had to take a seat on the white couch.

“Oh, you boys look completely exhausted… Salvation!” He cast a magic on the group, fully restoring their health and curing all ailments. Taeyong was still a bit stunted. “You must be here to see Suho, here you go!” LAY handed Taeyong his floor card. “Crap! I got a plane to catch. Alright, no time to dilly dally, everyone out.” He pushed everyone out the room and closed the door behind them.

A deafened silence fell over the party.

Taeyong looked at the hallway then back at the door. “Uh… did… what…” The others were in the same shock as Taeyong.

“Someone tell me what the hell just happened?” He looked at the other boys and they just shrugged.

“We should just go to the next floor, before LAY realises, he’s a member of a gang.” Taeil ran off. The others followed close behind.

When they were safe behind the doors of the elevator, Johnny was the first one to start chuckling, which caused Jaehyun to start rumbling in his chest, his dimples starting to peek out. It caused a chain reaction, and everyone was laughing as the elevator climbed two floors. “That would have been the only member that Yuta would have gotten along with like they were brothers,” Johnny finished after his laughter had died down.

“It’s good to know that there was still some kind people in EXO.” Taeil smiled at the thought of Yuta being babied by the likes of Chanyeol and Lay.

“It’s warming, really.” Doyoung smiled as well, rubbing his hands up and down Jaehyun’s arms. “You okay, Jae?”

Jaehyun slipped his arms around Doyoung’s waist and hugged him close. “I’ll be okay.” Doyoung felt him smile in the skin of his neck. Johnny once again wrapped his arms around Doyoung and Jaehyun, making a Doyoung sandwich again, and he rested his head on top of Doyoung’s.

“Oh, so sweet,” Taeyong teased. Johnny smirked before dragging him in, sandwiching him between his chest and Doyoung’s back. Jungwoo and Taeil just chuckled at them from their corner. Taeyong tried to push back against Johnny’s chest and even though he was strong, he was no match for Johnny. He just resigned himself and hugged Doyoung and as far as his arms would stretch to Jaehyun.

The elevator doors started opening and Johnny let go of the younger boys, chuckling and catching Taeyong when he nearly fell backwards. Taeyong rubbed his neck awkwardly with a thanks. He was about to move away when he felt a tug from his clothes.

He looked down and found that the buckles on the side of his outfit had somehow attached itself to the mesh of Johnny’s shirt. It was a good fit on the man, went well with web detailed leather short sleeved jacket, leather gloves adorned with spikes along the back of the hand and tight leather pants, chains and straps hanging from belt loops to belt loops as well as many zippers.

“Well this is highly inconvenient,” Taeyong muttered. Johnny undid the buckles on Taeyong’s jacket and carefully removed the mesh part of his, without ripping it. When he was free, he redid Taeyong’s buckles and stepped away.

Johnny smiled at his friend. “Piece of cake.”

“Let’s go.” However, as soon as they stepped out of the elevator, sirens went off and red lights started flashing. Jungwoo pulled out his tablet and swore. Jungwoo rarely swears, like ever. Taeyong knew they were screwed. “How high, Pup?”

“…99%.” They were majorly screwed.

“Should we scatter?” Doyoung asked loudly.

“No, it would make it too easy to pick us off!” Taeil answered.

“Get to a break room!” Taeyong yelled. Everyone started running, following Jungwoo who had the map. They encountered a cluster of shadows, the beasts stronger now, taking longer to beat them and they were extremely difficult to evade. Once they were defeated, the security level started dropping. After four or five encounters, stamina was running low, but the level had dropped by 30% and they finally found a break room.

Taeyong held the door open as everyone huddled inside. When Jungwoo healed everyone, Doyoung and Jaehyun rotated so Doyoung was now an observer and Jaehyun now a fighter. Jungwoo was urging Taeil to swap with him but the man shook his head with a firm no. Even his big puppy eyes didn’t make Taeil budge, there was no way Jungwoo was gonna be fighting. Jungwoo just pouted and decided not to push it. “Are we ready?” Taeyong asked as he looked around the room.

“I guess,” Jungwoo grumbled.

Doyoung went over and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You know, he preferred to be out of commission before we even allowed you to fight.”

“I know, but it’s not fair. I don’t want him to get hurt either.” Jungwoo’s brows furrowed. “I’m not weak, Hare.”

“I know you’re not. So does Moon, but you mean everything to him and as long as he’s still able to move, he will do his best to protect you…” Doyoung looked over at Jaehyun, catching his eyes on him “…whether you need it or not,” he finished and Jaehyun knew that they were not just talking about Taeil anymore. He gave Doyoung a big grin, dimples and all, and Doyoung melted into his own gummy smile.

Johnny made a disgusted face as he watched the two. “Argh, would you guys just stop, for two minutes, please?” Jaehyun smirked.

“You could always kiss Rose.” All eyes flicked to Jungwoo “what?”

“I will wash your mouth out with soap if you dare to even say that again,” Johnny deadpanned though his tone was playful.

Taeyong looked as though he had just seen his future and didn’t like the outcome. He shuddered in revulsion. “Let’s just go.” He pushed the door open. Everyone filed out one after the other. Johnny was last, stopping in front of Taeyong. “No!” they both answered an unasked question.

“Glad we see eye-to-eye on this subject.” Johnny chuckled as both he and Taeyong joined the others.

“Never thought of you anything more than a brother, Bear.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way, Rose.” They gave each other a bro hug and let the subject be buried in a 6-foot grave, never to be disturbed.

They continued running and taking out mobs, lowering the security level. By the time they reached another break room, the level was sitting at about 35% and Taeil was starting to get exhausted. Jungwoo argued, asking for a swap again but Taeil still refused. Johnny swapped out with Jaehyun.

Taeyong sighed. Honestly, Taeil was starting to slow down the team. He needed to rest because Taeyong knew that they would need him to face Suho. “Moon, if you don’t swap out with Pup, I will make you.” It was moments like this that the others really got to see his charisma and charm of a leader. “You are slowing down the team right now. You need a break. We will need to face Suho.”

“Rose, I-”

“No, you’re not letting anyone down, and you are not putting Pup in danger. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself… he’s been doing this longer than you have.” Taeyong wasn’t giving him any room to argue.

Taeil sat there for a moment, thinking.

“Fine, but the moment anything happens I will throw you at Bear, understood?” he directed to Jungwoo.

“Yes sir!” Jungwoo saluted. He ran over and wrapped Taeil in a tight hug, planting a kiss on his cheek at the same time. Taeil looked slightly offended but when Jungwoo smiled it melted instantly.

“Good now, we’re all happy. Let’s continue.”

“Wait, I was looking through the map again.” Jungwoo put his tablet on the table, allowing for a holographic projection of the blueprints. “After we find the door, we still have to climb two flights of stairs before we reach Suho and even then, he’s got a highly dangerous shadow guarding the door.”

“Damn it!” Taeyong banged his fist on the table. “We’re not letting this palace stand another day.”

“Rose, we’ve reduced the security level significantly and have almost made it to the entrance.”

“No, Hare.” Taeyong sighed. “As you said yesterday, we need to take risks. The only risk I will not be taking, is those kids staying in this world any longer than they have to. It’s too dangerous.” He looked at everyone resolutely. “We’re finishing this now.” They all nodded and left the room.

They encountered several more clusters of shadows before they made it to another break room. Taeyong swapped out with Johnny. There were no discussions, but the air of fatigue was starting to settle over them. Jungwoo wordlessly replenished everyone’s energy.

Doyoung pulled Taeyong over to a corner to speak in private.

“Look, I know we’re running against time right now. But Rose, you push everyone further than they are right now, then it’s like giving us a death sentence.”

“Hare, if there were any other options, I would take it, no questions asked. But there isn’t and as you just said, we’re running out of time. We need to push through this, I believe in us… trust me?”

“Rose…”

“…I know Doie, I know.” Taeyong was about to walk away when Doyoung grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

“I do…trust you, Taeyong.” He buried his face in Taeyong’s shoulder. “I do, I always do.” Taeyong gripped his jacket as he returned the hug, nuzzling into Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung was taller than him after all. “God, I’ve missed you so much, Taeyong.” Doyoung held him tighter.

“I’ve missed you too, Doie.” Doyoung allowed Taeyong to pull away, going back to the group.

Jaehyun came up beside him. “That was extremely brave of you, I know how much he hurt you.”

“It’s in the past now, Jae. Let’s move on?”

“Okay.” Jaehyun slipped his arm around Doyoung’s back and held his chin in his other hand, giving him a light kiss. He smiled sweetly when Doyoung hid in his chest, his ears tinged pink. He waited for Doyoung to pull back. “Let’s finish this?” Doyoung nodded. Jaehyun took his hand and they walked out of the room following Jungwoo and Johnny.

It was only a quick trip to find the room that would lead to the stairs to Suho’s room. They defeated three mobs, reducing the security level back to 0%. Jungwoo held the door open as everyone walked in. As Jaehyun walked by Taeil, he noticed that he appeared to be pondering something. He didn’t prod but couldn’t say he wasn’t curious. Doyoung squeezed his hand, gaining his attention. He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Rose’s gonna be charged, isn’t he?” Doyoung looked down. This caught Taeil’s attention. “Manipulation won’t hold up in court. He still did these things willingly.”

Taeil put his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “He’ll be implicated, yes. But he will be willingly testifying, so a deal will be given.” He sighed, and Jaehyun knew that this is what was weighing on the man’s mind. “I care about Taeyong too and I will fight tooth and nail to keep him out of prison, Doyoung. I give you my word.”

“Realistically speaking, what would be his charges?”

“You sure you want to know, Doyoung?” He asked seriously. Doyoung paused for a moment then shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about it. Just attend the trial along with Jaehyun…” he looked at Jaehyun then back at Doyoung. “You’ll be called as a witness.”

Doyoung’s hold on Jaehyun’s hand tightened “Why?”

“You heard the victim-Yuta arguing with Taeyong. His character will be called into question. The times he spoke to Yuta, their arguments… things like that.” Taeil ended the discussion as Taeyong walked up to them.

“It’s time to move again.” He looked from Taeil to Doyoung, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Rose.” Taeil smiled and he knew Taeyong wasn’t buying it, but thankfully he let it go for now. “Let’s go?” Taeil walked over to join Jungwoo. Doyoung pulled Jaehyun to join Johnny at the stairs. He couldn’t meet Taeyong’s eyes. They started ascending the stairs.

They reached the top without incident. No encounters because of the shadow they would have to defeat at the door. Yuta never said what or who it was, only that it held two powers, Thunder and Ice. It had acquired these two elements but, again, it wasn’t stated how. There was a break room on the other side of the corridor which they took advantage of.

Once inside, Jungwoo and Taeil swapped, the man now fully rested. Taeyong swapped back in again, switching out with Johnny who then switched out with Doyoung. Doyoung protested. He wanted to be in the fight as well, but his persona wouldn’t be useful. Taeil explained as much and it was only thanks to Jaehyun’s gentle persuasion that Doyoung agreed.

They left the room and started the encounter with the guardian. Taeil hit it first with fire, the attack leaving it burnt. Jaehyun then hit it with a debuff, lowering its defence. Johnny hit it with gun damage. Taeyong then hit it with Panta Rhei, knocking it down with a critical hit, but it was the creature’s turn and it got back up. It started to power up.

“Protect yourselves!” Jungwoo yelled.

Everyone put up their guards and stood ready. The guardian hit them with Psycho Blast.

Taeyong was knocked on the ground but Taeil helped him up.

“Well, that hurt,” Johnny groaned.

“You guys okay?” Doyoung bit his lip, worried, as he watched Jaehyun drop to one knee. “Wolf!” Jaehyun put his hand up, silently telling Doyoung to stay put. “Okay, be careful.” Jaehyun nodded.

“This’ll help.” Johnny cast Mediarahan, healing everyone’s injuries. Everyone righted themselves and stood ready to attack again. Jaehyun cast the debuff again, its defence lowering once more. Taeil hit it with another Inferno. Taeyong used Panta Rhei again. Another critical hit, but once again it started to power up. The party repeated this four times, dwindling the guardian’s health substantially each time. They came to a fifth go around and with one last Inferno from Taeil, they defeated the beast.

They dragged themselves back to the break room so Jungwoo could work his medic magic, literally. Once Jaehyun was back to fighting fit, Doyoung swapped him out.

Doyoung sighed when he received Jaehyun’s frown, clearly understanding that Jaehyun didn’t like the situation. “Don’t argue with me, Jae. I can take care of myself and I can win this fight.”

“I won’t argue…I know that once you’re set on something, you usually can’t be swayed.” Jaehyun gave him a small smile. Doyoung flushed a bit, knowing the underlying meaning. “Just remember to keep your guard up and rely on the others.”

Doyoung chuckled. “It’s a little ironic.”

“How so?”

“I know this world like the back of my hand, yet you, the person who’s only been here a few times, is giving me tips on how to fight.” Doyoung stepped into his space and tilted his head to kiss Jaehyun chaste, soft and sweet. “I promise, I’ll be careful.”

He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s back and held him tightly, placing a kiss on his neck.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jaehyun mumbled into the skin on his collarbone.

Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hate to spoil the moment, but we’re having a strategy meeting.” He pointed at the table behind him with his thumb. Doyoung and Jaehyun broke away from each other and went and sat down at the table.

“So, what does he use?”

“Curse magic,” Jungwoo answered as he put the tablet in the middle of the table.

“He can insta-kill one of us, great.” Taeil grumbled.

“Tsukiyomi,” Taeyong sighed.

“We just need to Nuke it!” Jungwoo answered.

Taeil hummed “We have to make a window for Hare?”

Taeyong sat, thinking for a moment. “Okay, we’ll do it this way. First off debuff if you can and buff us if you can. Second, make sure Hare is at full health. Also take note of when you need to guard. This is probably gonna be a long arduous battle, so prepare yourselves accordingly. Wolf and Pup, make sure you are as far away as possible. Pup, we can use our ear-pieces to talk.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, to either steady his nerves or calm his excitement. Jaehyun couldn’t tell but when they opened again, his resolve was strong.

“It’s time to finish this.”

He put his hand out. “For Yuta!” Johnny followed, echoing his words, then Taeil, then Doyoung, then Jaehyun and lastly Jungwoo. Everyone shouted a cheer. Taeyong pulled open both doors and everybody followed him out of the break room.

They entered the final room of the palace, which looked much like Chanyeol’s did. Lots of fancy bits-n-bobs here and there. However, Chanyeol’s things still held modesty, this place… this place screamed ‘money’. Taeyong approached the desk where ‘Suho’ sat, looking disgustingly regal. He pinned Taeyong with a levelled glare.

“Lee, what can I do for you?” He looked around Taeyong, seeing the other five masked men. “Did you bring more ‘friends’?”

Taeyong scowled. He gritted his teeth, understanding what Suho meant. He didn’t need to rub salt in his wounds. “Why did you have Yuta killed?”

“Sorry, who?”

Taeyong snarled and slammed his hands down on Suho’s desk. “Don’t play ignorant with me. We both know you’re not innocent in any of this.”

“As are you.” There was no mockery this time.

“I’m aware of my actions. I will do my time, if I must. Now tell me! Why did you kill Yuta?!”

“Rose!” Johnny called, getting Taeyong to reign in his emotions.

Suho smirked. “So, you’re the famous Phantom Thieves. Rose, Lee Taeyong, Bear, Suh Youngho, Moon, Moon Taeil, Hare, Kim Doyoung, Wolf, Jung Jaehyun and Pup, Kim Jungwoo, along with the recently deceased Lion, Nakamoto Yuta.” It was a provocation and Taeyong fell for it. He grabbed Suho by his shirt and dragged him over his desk. Suho grabbed Taeyong’s hand and leaned in closer to his ear. “Want to know a secret, Taeyong?”

Taeyong tried to pull away but Suho grabbed his neck, keeping him in place. “You were the one who killed Yuta,” he whispered. Taeyong shook his head, vehemently denying Suho’s words. “You pulled the trigger!” Suho shouted.

“No!” Taeyong shouted, throwing the man on the ground. “You’re lying,” Taeyong started punching his face.

“Taeyong!” Johnny yelled, pulling Taeyong off the man. “Damn it, man. Get a hold of yourself!”

“I didn’t. I didn’t do it!” He repeated over and over again.

This time Doyoung came over and slapped him, snapping him out of his daze. “Doie…”

“Whether it was you or him, doesn’t matter right now. We are here for one thing and one thing only. Now pull yourself together!” Doyoung yelled. He looked up at Jaehyun and Jungwoo and motioned with his head to hide. Jungwoo pulled Jaehyun with him as Doyoung’s eyes caught his. Jaehyun mouthed a ‘take care’, and Doyoung replied with a nod. “Atomic Flare!” Doyoung yelled, hitting Suho, who was just recovering from Taeyong’s beating, with severe Nuclear damage, causing him to flinch.

Taeyong shook himself off and hit Suho with a multi-debuff, lowering his attack, defence and ability for three rounds. Johnny hit him with gun damage. Taeil used Marakukaja, increasing the party’s defence for three turns.

Suho attacked Doyoung directly. However, Doyoung easily evaded. “Oops.” He smirked

Suho glowered at him.

Doyoung hit him again with Atomic Flare. The cycle repeated, but as it came to the end of the third round, Suho started storing energy.

“Guard!” Jungwoo screamed in the earpieces. Everyone did so. They brought their arms up and hid their heads.

“Abyssal Wings!” Suho yelled, hitting everyone with severe curse damage. Doyoung went down on one knee, catching his breath.

“Mediarahan!” Johnny healed everyone again. Taeil put another buff on Doyoung, upping his attack. Taeyong debuffed Suho again, same attack.

“You brats are starting to annoy me!” Suho tore off the roof, leaving it open for the rain to come down heavily. Strong winds whipped through the area.

Doyoung was standing again and hit Suho with another Atomic Flare.

“Starting to run on empty!” He warned, feeling his magic draining. This time Suho attacked Taeyong but Taeyong just blocked his attack. It did nothing.

Taeyong ran over and gave Doyoung an energy bar, restoring his magic. “Thanks!” He looked back at Suho. “Atomic Flare,” he called again. Suho was starting to look more and more ragged.

After the fifth nuclear hit, Suho was on the last threads of consciousness. Taeyong sucker punched him and he collapsed to his knees.

“Now, tell me who really killed Yuta.” He crouched down in front of Suho. “Was it Baekhyun?” Suho nodded. “Why?”

“He was planning to start his own crew. He wanted Yuta. I refused. After he was sure you’d join him, he used Yuta as a bargaining chip. Then thought if he couldn’t have Yuta, neither of us should…” Suho coughed.

Taeyong’s head was down, hung low between his shoulders. “…so, you’re telling me, my best friend was killed…” he looked up at Suho and Suho swore he saw the devil dancing in Taeyong’s eyes “…because of some petty gang bullshit?!” Taeyong pulled his gun and held the barrel to Suho’s head. “You thugs think that snuffing out one life is trivial!”

“Taeyong, calm down!” Doyoung yelled.

“I should fucking send you to an early grave old man!” He cocked the hammer on his gun, finger sitting on the trigger.

“Taeyong, don’t! It’s giving him the easy way out!” Taeyong’s finger was itching to squeeze the trigger…

He let go, uncocked the gun and stuck it back in his jacket, “You’re so fucking lucky that I have more morals than you do,” he whispered before standing.

Taeil came over and grabbed a knife. He heated the blade and held it in front of Suho. “Come to the station in the morning. You will turn yourself and your gang over to the police willingly. I don’t want to have to come after your sorry asses. But I will if I have to. Also, you can’t run.”

He smiled before cooling the metal of the knife. “You ever think about coming after my family again and I swear it will not end with just your arrest. Understood?” Suho nodded. Taeil stood and left the man lying on the ground.

“Is it finally over?” Johnny asked as they stood in the elevator, making their descent from the tower.

Taeil sighed, only slightly relieved. “It is in this world now, but I have to finish it in the real world.” He looked out the glass windows, at the empty city below them tainted red. He looked back at the group. “Once we get outside, I want Jungwoo to take me to his place. Taeyong take the others back to Doyoung’s and wait there until we return, got it?” Taeyong nodded. “Using Jungwoo’s place I will call in for the arrest of the members of EXO and only when I deem it is safe, we will come back and exit this world together… I will not take any chances.” Everyone nodded.

After that, he pulled Taeyong to a corner and they spoke quietly. Doyoung watched them.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung and pulled him back into his chest. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Focus on me, babe.”

Doyoung turned around in Jaehyun’s arms. “Sorry.”

Jaehyun shook his, completely understanding how he must be feeling. “You don’t need to worry about that at this point in time.” He gently pushed his forehead into Doyoung’s. “Let’s go on a date this weekend, my treat… we’ll ride the Ferris Wheel again.”

Doyoung chuckled at that. “What? So, you can make your confession like you planned?”

Jaehyun ducked down and nipped his neck at that. “Cheeky.” He held him tighter.

Doyoung’s arms rested on his back. “It sounds great, Jae.” He smiled, lifting his head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“What’s this about a Ferris Wheel?” Johnny asked as he leaned against Jaehyun.

“None of your business.” Jaehyun smirked at the way Doyoung bit back at their friend.

Johnny smirked and looked at Jaehyun. _Uh oh…_ “Is this about your failed confession, Jae?”

“Why do I ever tell you anything?” Jaehyun deadpanned.

“Cause, I’m your best friend~”

“I swear, if you start reciting that Pokémon song-”

“~Till the end, I will be with you. We’ll go, where our dreams come true~”

Jaehyun facepalmed. Doyoung chuckled. “Sorry about him,” Jaehyun apologised, though he didn’t feel too bad because Doyoung was smiling again.

“~You will always be my best friend~”

Jaehyun just shoved him away after he finished his song.

“I hate you,” he grumbled.

“Aww, love you too, JJ.” Johnny sent him a heart with his hands, but went over to talk to Taeyong and Taeil now that they had finished their conversation.

“He’s a good friend, Jae.” Doyoung said when Jaehyun refocused on him. The elevator dinged as they came to the ground floor.

**_Doyoung’s house, still in the metaverse…_ **

Jungwoo and Taeil split off from the party and Taeyong’s persona flew the rest of them back to Doyoung’s place. Once the door opened Doyoung was barrelled over by a hysterical Haechan, blubbering. Doyoung smiled affectionately at the younger teenager in his arms.

“You were gone so long! I was starting to panic!” he cried. Doyoung simply rubbed up and down Haechan’s back. Haechan opened his eyes and noticed that the shortest member of the group wasn’t present. “Did something happen to Taeil?” his eyes flooding with new tears.

“Channie, you’re overreacting,” Mark sighed from the doorway.

“At least I care!” Haechan snapped at him, over his shoulder. Mark simply rolled his eyes at his best friend and helped lift him off Doyoung.

“Jeno and Jaemin are having a nap in Jeno’s room. They were playing games earlier.” Johnny came up and diverted Haechan’s attention, Mark’s eyes not leaving the younger. “Jeno’s ribs are doing okay, his meds do the trick at least. Jaemin might have to go back to the hospital. After what happened yesterday, we don’t know what kind of damage was done…” He trailed off as Johnny steered Haechan into the kitchen. Doyoung chuckled. Jaehyun gave a small smile.

“Why don’t we go check on them?”

“Sure…” Mark answered distractedly as he left the living room.

“He’s whipped.” Jaehyun snorted. Taeyong made his own reaction before following Mark.

“Shall we?” Jaehyun held his arm out, towards Jeno’s door.

Doyoung smiled sweetly and softly knocked on the door. There was a soft ‘come in’ and Doyoung opened the door.

Jeno was on his bed, playing with his phone. Jaemin was fast asleep, cuddled up next to him. Jeno smiled at them and pressed his finger to his lips. They nodded and moved into the room, Jaehyun gently closing the door.

Jeno and Jaemin had made themselves comfortable in the middle of the bed. Doyoung came over to sit beside Jeno and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Jaehyun sat down on the other side of Jaemin, carefully moving the youngest around so he was cuddling Jaehyun instead and Doyoung could fully embrace Jeno.

Jeno hugged back as tight as he could. Doyoung placed a kiss on his hair and held him against his side. Jaehyun had his arm hanging over Jaemin’s waist and was gently patting his head. Jaemin dazedly opened his eyes and when he looked up and saw Jaehyun, he just snuggled closer.

“What to do with you kids?” Doyoung chuckled, playing with Jeno’s bangs. Jaehyun chuckled and brushed his fingers along Jaemin’s ribs, tickling the younger boy. Jaemin twisted in his arms, trying to get away from his cousin’s fingers.

“Is it all over now?” Jeno asked, looking up at Doyoung.

“We’ll know when Taeil comes back.” Doyoung answered. Doyoung picked up Jeno’s phone and checked the time. He looked over at Jaehyun. “Shouldn’t they be back by now?”

Just as Jaehyun was about to reply, there were noises from outside the room. Jaehyun and Jaemin got off the bed and walked over to the door, stopping when it was thrown open with a flourish of Jungwoo’s arms. Doyoung moved to the edge of the bed and waited for Jeno to wiggle onto his back.

When everyone had finished settling in the living room, Taeil gained the group’s attention. Doyoung had sat Jeno on the couch, putting him in between Haechan and Jaemin. Mark sat on the arm of the couch next to Haechan. Jaehyun and Doyoung stood behind the couch, directly behind Jeno and Jaemin and Taeyong stood next to them, behind Haechan. Johnny sat in the free chair and Taeil stood in the middle of the room, Jungwoo by his side.

“So far, we’ve arrested three EXO members, Baekhyun and Suho seem to be eluding us but it won’t last long…” _Now the hard bit._

“I… have to arrest Taeyong.”

He closed his eyes as protests from the younger boys broke out.

“Kids, listen. Taeyong did some bad things. He is in no way proud of them and has agreed to face the consequences.”

“Who’ll look after us if Taeyong’s in jail?” Haechan mumbled, disheartened.

“I never said he was going to jail, Haechan. The law’s not that simple.”

“How about we leave this world first?” Johnny offered. “Do you have to arrest him straight away?”

“… I do… Taeyong, is there anything you wanted to do?”

“I…” he looked at the kids then at Doyoung and Jaehyun and smiled, as if he had made a decision. Doyoung didn’t like it. “Taeil, can you take me back to my place, there’s something I need to give Doyoung.” Taeil nodded at Taeyong’s request. Johnny activated the app and their world came back into colour.

**_Doyoung’s house, in the real world…_ **

“Jae, can you stay here with Johnny and the kids? I’ll be back soon.” Jaehyun kissed his cheek with a nod. “Let’s go.” Doyoung took Taeyong’s hand and led him out the door. Jaehyun just knew that would be the last time they see Taeyong for a few days. Haechan clung to Mark, head buried in his chest as they watched Taeyong leave, his tears flowing again. Mark rubbed his back soothingly, trying to keep him calm. Jaemin squeezed Jeno’s hand. Jaehyun noticed his head was down, he placed his hand on Jeno and Jaemin’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.

It wasn’t until day started dipping into night that Doyoung returned. Johnny had taken Mark and Haechan home earlier. Jaehyun kept Jaemin and Jeno busy by playing games with them.

Jaehyun left the boys to their game to start preparing dinner, pretty much leftovers from the night before but tasted so much better. Jaemin came into the kitchen and propped himself against a countertop.

“Hey cous?” Jaehyun hummed in answer. “How deep is Taeyong in?” He made sure to keep his voice low. Jaehyun looked up at Jaemin after putting a pot on the stove.

“Several charges, Jaem. It’s not something light either. He won’t get away with just a slap on the wrist. He’ll be making a deal to testify against the gang, but he’ll still suffer consequences for his actions.” He tipped the two leftover containers into the pot, stirring gently, adding some water.

“Do-” Jaemin paused and Jaehyun felt arms wrap around him from behind, forehead pressed in between his shoulder blades and loud, painful sobs wracked the person’s body. “I can take over, Jaehyun,” Jaemin said, nudging Jaehyun away from the pot. Jaehyun nodded and turned around, holding Doyoung in his arms.

“Thanks, Jaem.” Jaemin nodded. “Let’s go upstairs?” he whispered.

Doyoung nodded but his legs failed him. Jaehyun wrapped one arm around his back and the other around the back of his knees, easily lifting Doyoung off the ground and walking up the stairs as Jeno grabbed his crutches and wandered into the kitchen. When Doyoung wrapped his arms around his neck, he realised he was holding a document.

Jaehyun closed the door to Doyoung’s room and sat down on his bed, stroking Doyoung’s back comfortingly as he continued to cry. They just stayed like that, Jaehyun holding the older boy, waiting for him to share his pain.

Finally, Doyoung was calm enough and lifted his head from Jaehyun’s chest.

He pulled the document closer and gave it to Jaehyun. “It’s guardianship papers…” Jaehyun waited patiently for him to continue. “…Taeyong gave me guardianship of Jeno…” he started crying again, a fresh wave of pain hitting him. “He knew, all along, he knew what he was doing!” he cried.

“Shh.” Jaehyun rocked them slightly, not sure if it would work but trying, nonetheless.

“He said he’d been thinking about it for months,” he sobbed. “He wouldn’t let Taeil… arrest him until I signed…” He sobbed hard. “He’s not coming back, Jae!” he wailed. “He’s going away, and I can’t do a thing to stop it!”

Jaehyun took the document from his hands and put it on the table beside his bed.

“It’s gonna be okay, Doyoung,” he whispered softly.

Doyoung shook his head, denying Jaehyun’s words. Jaehyun gently pulled Doyoung’s legs across so now Doyoung was sitting on his lap. Jaehyun carefully cupped his face, stopping Doyoung’s head movements. “Trust me, it’s gonna be okay.” Doyoung’s eyes looked down at his lap. “Doyoung,” he said gently. He waited patiently.

Doyoung slowly brought his eyes up, locking with Jaehyun’s soft gaze. “…Can I believe you, even if it’s not real?”

“It is real Doyoung, I promise you. And I am going to be right by your side, through everything.” Jaehyun pressed their foreheads together. “I…I love you, Doyoung…” he confessed.

Doyoung kissed him then, because it felt the right thing to do.

The two didn’t re-emerge from Doyoung’s bedroom until late in the night. Doyoung wandered out of the room while Jaehyun was showering and found Jeno and Jaemin in Jeno’s room, just cuddling. He didn’t want to intrude so he just leaned against the door frame. Jaemin slapped Jeno’s hand when the older boy started tickling him. Jeno just chuckled and started pressing playful kisses to Jaemin’s neck as his fingers kept dancing along Jaemin’s ribs.

“No, I thought you said, ‘not while we’re at Doyoung’s place’.”

“Considering what we just heard an hour ago, pretty sure it doesn’t matter anymore,” Jeno deadpanned with a shudder.

Doyoung’s eyes widened. The boys had _heard_ them. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot that Jaemin and Jeno were on the floor below them, eating _dinner_. He blushed heavily.

“No, Jen. Not until your ribs are better.” Jaemin verbally put his foot down. Jeno groaned in response. He deflated against Jaemin’s chest. “Besides, my arm would end up hurting you and I don’t want that.” Jaemin slipped his finger under Jeno’s chin, lifting his head and placing a kiss on his mouth. Jeno then proceeded to hide in his chest.

Doyoung smelt Jaehyun before he felt his arms wrap around him from behind, kissing softly at the base of his neck. Doyoung turned away from the boys and focused on Jaehyun. Then he remembered Jeno’s words.

He slapped Jaehyun’s arm. “You fiend, you knew the boys were downstairs earlier. They heard us!” he scolded in a whisper.

Jaehyun smirked. “Not my fault you are loud.” He chuckled at Doyoung’s blush and defended himself as Doyoung advanced on him, slapping his bare chest lightly. “Ow, okay, babe, I’m sorry.” But he continued to chuckle.

“No more sinful acts until the boys are out of the house.”

“So, we can schedule tomorrow afternoon while they attend dance class.”

“Jung Jaehyun!” Doyoung snapped, blushing furiously. Jaehyun just ran away to the kitchen.

Doyoung was about to follow his boyfriend when Jeno’s voice called him.

He walked into Jeno’s room and sat at the edge of the bed. Jaemin helped Jeno sit up and then they both pulled Doyoung over, so he was lying on the bed. He hid his face in the blankets, too embarrassed to look at the boys knowing that they heard him and Jaehyun.

Doyoung started babbling excuses. “For just a moment, I forgot you guys were downstairs. Jaehyun didn’t remind me either, and we got caught up in the moment-” Because of his face being down in the sheets, he missed the smirks the boys exchanged.

Jeno laid on top of him. “We didn’t hear anything Doyoung.” He chuckled darkly. Doyoung sat up quickly, looking at the two.

His eyes widened, realising he just got _played_. “You little shits! You knew I was standing there the whole time!”

“I read Jaemin’s eyes.” Jeno shrieked when Doyoung pulled both him and Jaemin into a headlock. “We figured we’d mess with you a bit. We didn’t know what happened when Jaehyun took you upstairs. Only that I saw you were distraught when you walked through the door.” Doyoung let them go as the mood became sombre. “As long as Jaehyun was trying to cheer you up. I didn’t care.”

“Whether you were upstairs doing the nasty was anyone’s guess.”

“Jaemin!” Doyoung exclaimed.

“But you confirmed it with the bumbling apology.” Jaemin sniggered.

Doyoung just groaned and hid his face in the sheets again.

“You surely are Haechan’s best friends.”

Jaehyun chuckled from the doorway, taking in the shit eating grin on his cousin’s face.

“They tricked you, didn’t they?” Doyoung nodded.

“You are a brat, Nana.” He came over and mussed up the younger’s hair. Jaehyun smirked and laid on top of Doyoung, careful of his waist, for certain reasons.

Jeno didn’t miss Doyoung’s hiss as Jaehyun shifted. “Jaehyun, please be careful of Doyoungie?” Jeno pouted. “He’s fragile…”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, filled with affection.

“I’m hungry!” Doyoung pouted.

“Come on then, I’ll knock something up for us.” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung up and they left the boys' room.

**_3 months later…_ **

“We find the defendant not guilty, case dismissed!” Jeno and Mark both ran to hug Taeyong as soon as he was free. Doyoung stood by, Jaehyun’s arm securely around his waist. Taeil was thanking everyone for working with them. Haechan was blubbering happy and Jaemin was patting his back. Jungwoo was talking to a taller man with golden hair. Ten was there too, along with Kun.

“Everything okay, Doyoung?”

“Yeah” Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun. “The guardianship won’t change, Taeyong already refused.”

“Jeno’s been doing fine anyway…your parents…they would be proud of you.” Jaehyun rubbed his shoulders gently.

“I know…oh!” Doyoung stopped in surprise. “Well this is gonna be interesting.”

“Taeyong Lee!” Ten yelled before running at said man and jumping into his arms, kissing him senseless.

“Not interesting anymore.”

“Nope.”

Doyoung and Jaehyun turned away and Jeno quickly joined him at his side.

“So, graduation tomorrow?”

“Right! Want anything special for dinner?”

Jeno grinned at Doyoung.

“Don’t worry about dinner! Just enjoy your day!” He ran off to Jaemin.

“What was that about?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun just shrugged and they continued walking. Everyone made the short walk to a nearby restaurant where lunch was reserved, win or lose. Once they were all seated, food started cooking and drinks started pouring. It was 3 in the afternoon.

Ten lifted his glass, “To Moon Taeil, the one who fights for justice…” he slurred.

Ten wasn’t a light weight, but it was an hour into lunch and Doyoung had a feeling that there was a particular conversation the younger man was avoiding.

“To Taeil!” Everyone cheered and tipped back their glasses and cups. The teenagers got juice or soda, everyone older than Jaehyun got to drink alcohol

Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny made sure not to drink too much, not wanting a hangover the next day. When they were all together meetings were usually a rather loud and noisy affair, even without alcohol. It was dwindling to night-time when they all separated. Jaehyun said he’d drive even though Doyoung had stopped after three hours of drinking. It was two hours later but Doyoung didn’t trust himself and had been drinking water since he stopped on the soju. Jeno and Jaemin were in the car too.

_**Doyoung's House...** _

Jaehyun parked the car and everyone got out, the wind of fall nipping their skin as they waited for Doyoung to unlock the door. His older brother didn’t live in the house anymore, permanently moved to where he was attending university. Doyoung understood that but it left the house empty…his parents having passed away due to a plane crash a couple months ago.

He asked Jaehyun and Jaemin if they wanted to move in. Doyoung moved into his parents’ room, Jaehyun joining him. Jaemin and Jeno now lived in his room and his brother’s old room. The house was his, all his parents’ belongings were in storage for now. Once graduation was over, he would figure out what to do with them. The master bedroom was at the opposite side of the house to the other two bedrooms.

Jaehyun said he’d go shower first and Doyoung nodded. There was a knock on the door just as he went to open the doors to the balcony. “Come in!” Jeno cracked the door open and popped his head in. “What’s up, Jen?”

Jeno stood there for a minute, chewing his lip. “Jeno?” Doyoung chuckled as he watched Jeno’s ears turn red. “Come here baby,” he called him over. Jeno made slow steps then quickly moved to hide his face in Doyoung’s chest. “Why are you being all shy? Is it something to do with Jaemin?” Jeno nodded in his chest.

“Well, yes and no…”

Doyoung sat down on the bed, pulling Jeno to sit next to him. He waited for Jeno to continue.

“So… god why is this so hard?”

“Take it slow, Jen. Get your thoughts together.”

“My thoughts are what landed me here in the first place,” he groaned. He took a deep breath. “Okay, so you know how close Jaemin and I are?”

“Yeah?”

“Well… lately… when we…”

“Jen, is this about sex?”

“What no! No, no, no, no!” Jeno denied, even more flustered.

Jaehyun chuckled from the door of the bathroom.

“It’s not! It’s just sometimes things… get heated… I immediately stop, and play games or something but I feel like it hurts Jaemin when I do that…”

“Ah, teenage hormones,” Jaehyun mused.

“Jae, don’t tease,” Doyoung scolded lightly, a fond smile on his lips.

“I don’t mean to hurt him, really!”

“It’s okay, Jeno.”

“Have you spoken to him about it?”

“Considering he just became a flustering mess, I’m gonna go with no.”

“Jae, can I leave you two to talk nicely while I go for a shower?”

“I promise not to tease.” Jaehyun chuckled. Doyoung looked at him sceptically. “I promise.” Doyoung picked up his towel, whacking Jaehyun with it as he passed.

Jaehyun rested against the edge of the desk. “Doyoung’s right though, just talk to Jaemin. That’s all you need to do. Especially if you think you’re hurting him.” He walked oved and ruffled Jeno’s black hair. “Jaemin’s patient and understanding, Jen.”

He sighed deeply and nodded.

“Good night Jaehyun.” He stood up and went to the bathroom, cracking it open. “Good night, Doyoung!”

“Goodnight Jen!” he called back then continued singing. Jeno shook his head and quickly exited the bedroom.

Jaehyun chuckled, scrolling through his phone, drunk messages from Johnny and Ten filling his phone. He turned it off and plugged it in for charging. He then moved into the bathroom quietly. He sat on the sink counter and closed his eyes, listening to his boyfriend sing. He waited as the water shut off and Doyoung stretched to grab his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he continued singing.

“Holy crap!” He jumped in fright, holding his chest when he noticed Jaehyun after pulling back the shower curtain.

Jaehyun chuckled at his boyfriend’s expense. “Sorry.”

“Bullshit.” Doyoung grumbled as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. Jaehyun turned around and grabbed the hair dryer from the cabinet.

“I’ll dry your hair in apology?” Doyoung looked at his boyfriend then at the machine then back again at Jaehyun.

“Fine.” Doyoung walked out of the room and quickly dried himself before getting in his bunny PJs. He sat on the floor between Jaehyun’s legs, turning the tv on and checking what was on Netflix.

Jaehyun reached over to plug in the hair dryer and turned it on, testing it on his hand to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He was careful as he dried Doyoung’s freshly dyed light brown hair, making sure he didn’t burn it or Doyoung for that matter. It was also cut shorter.

Once he deemed it dry enough, he turned the machine off and left it on the side table for now. He’ll put it away before they go to bed. Doyoung turned around, resting his head on Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun leaned back on his hands and looked down at Doyoung.

“What?”

“Just thinking about Jeno, so much could have gone wrong for him growing up. Being orphaned at 13 then losing his brother for months…”

“Jeno is who Jeno is… He was raised right.” Jaehyun ran his fingers through Doyoung’s soft hair. He felt a smirk drift to his face. “Stay down there for much longer and I might just put you to work”

“Fiend.” Doyoung grumbled and stood up. “We have graduation tomorrow, so no. We have to sing.”

Jaehyun’s chest rumbled before he pulled Doyoung onto his lap. “Jae!”

“Just kiss me, you sadist.” He pulled him into a rough kiss, Doyoung slowly melting into his arms.

**_At school…_ **

The graduates cheered as they threw their caps in the air, making sure they caught them. It was a happy occasion, but they couldn’t help to feel a bit of sadness. Yuta graduated as well but his diploma and other awards would be mailed back to his family. The dinner that the kids had surprised them with wasn’t overly loud, the conversations softly exchanged, and words of celebration quietly cheered. They had all decided to return to Doyoung’s house after dinner, where alcohol could be drunk without worrying about breaking laws or traffic accidents. Taeyong was the first person.

“To Yuta!” He lifted his soju glass. Everyone followed. Taeil watched as the younger boys were poured half of a half so they didn’t feel left out. Ten laughed at the faces that kids pulled with the bitter taste of the alcohol. Jisung and Chenle were the only ones not allowed to drink at all. Jaemin quickly put down the small glass and searched for his soda. Renjun and Haechan did the same. Jeno let the taste linger a moment longer. He decided it wasn’t too bad and continued drinking his soda.

The party died out as the boys started becoming sleepy, the full day finally pulling them under. Doyoung was tucked into Jaehyun’s body and Jaehyun realised that this was how things should be. He realised that he had grown up in the past six months. He finally understood pain, happiness, sadness and every other emotion that came with growing up. The phantom thieves were behind them, for now. Their city was sleeping peacefully.

Jaehyun would never forget Yuta, would never forget the pain, would never forget the happiness, and he most certainly will not forget his eighteenth summer when he fell in love with Doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please don't hate me!  
> 1\. I love Taeyong so much, I just find it easy to make him a bad guy  
> 2\. EXO... I'm not a fan anymore but I still like some members (the ones not mentioned) and thought they would be easiest for character development  
> 3\. Yuta... my best friend has a curse and I used it to my advantage...  
> I also love Yuta!
> 
> I want to thank Pete for being a great friend while I wrote this. Even though he doesn't know Korean and can't pronounce the names properly he still read it and gave me feedback...
> 
> Please leave nice comments and constructive criticism and Kudos if you want ^.^


End file.
